Le Charmeur de serpent
by Agathe Laplante
Summary: UA - Severus Snape engage à contrecoeur Harry Potter dans son agence. Cette décision va les entrainer dans une aventure dangereuse et changer leurs vies. TERMINE
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Le charmeur de serpent**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Auteur : Agathe

Couple : Harry / Severus

Genre : UA. Romance et aventure.

Rating : M avec des relations entre hommes, un peu de violence et quelques situations sordides.

Résumé : Severus Snape engage à contrecœur Harry Potter dans son agence. Cette décision va les entrainer dans une aventure dangereuse et changer leurs vies.

* * *

Note: Bonjour tout le monde. Me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps. J'espère que vous aimerez…

-

-

**Chapitre 1**

-

L'homme impassible, entièrement vêtu de noir, assis à son bureau contemple avec satisfaction sa réalisation, la première chose qui lui appartient et dont il est vraiment fier. Seule une personne qui le connait vraiment bien pourrait déceler un sourire sur son visage, mais peu de personnes connaissent Severus Snape assez intimement pour y parvenir. Pour le commun des mortels c'est un homme froid, sans sentiments qui n'a pour seul intérêt dans sa vie que le développement de son agence de détectives. Et personne ne peut nier sa réussite.

En deux ans, Silver Snake est devenue la première agence d'enquête privée de Grande Bretagne. Aujourd'hui, il emploie six personnes à temps plein et peut s'offrir le luxe de choisir ses clients. Quand il a commencé, il était seul et pendant six mois, il a du dormir en moyenne quatre heures par nuit. Et puis, il a eu un coup de chance, l'affaire du Régent, qui grâce à sa médiatisation l'a propulsé sur le devant de la scène et a fait affluer les clients.

Le Victoria and Albert muséum organisait une exposition autour des bijoux de l'époque Napoléonienne. En plus de ceux qu'il détenait déjà, le directeur du musée, Filius Flitwick, avait persuadé le musée du Louvre de lui prêter le Régent, le célèbre diamant qui avait orné la garde de l'épée de Napoléon, ainsi que la couronne de plusieurs souverains français et qui avait été taillé à Londres. Ce diamant, d'une valeur inestimable, était la pièce maitresse de l'exposition.

La surveillance du diamant avait été confiée à Silver Snake. Sécuriser le musée n'avait pas posé de difficultés majeures, le système de surveillance était performant et Severus n'avait eu qu'à apporter des améliorations mineures entre autres sur des angles morts qui n'étaient pas couverts par les caméras de surveillance. Le point critique de sa mission résidait dans le transport du diamant de l'aéroport au musée qui était sous la responsabilité du musée anglais.

Severus avait utilisé la principale capacité que lui avaient donné les douze années où il avait travaillé comme espion : devenir une ombre. Il savait se rendre invisible et personne ne se souvenait jamais l'avoir vu. Il est sorti de l'aéroport avec le diamant dans la poche et s'est rendu au musée par les transports en commun. Les malfaiteurs qui ont attaqué le camion blindé ont eu la surprise de récupérer un simple morceau de verre.

Filius Flitwick l'avait remercié publiquement et la presse s'était intéressé à lui. En résumé, les articles élogieux reconnaissaient simplement qu'on ne savait rien sur lui mais ne se privaient pas de partir dans les hypothèses les plus extravagantes. Fort heureusement, le battage médiatique s'était arrêté assez vite et il avait pu arrêter de passer en mode furtif pour sortir de chez lui.

Il repense à cette histoire à cause de l'appel laconique d'Albus Dumbledore qui lui a demandé un rendez-vous parce qu'il a quelque chose à lui demander. Severus laisse un rictus ironique apparaître sur son visage. Il est assez déstabilisé, Albus n'est pas du genre à demander quoi que ce soit même si Severus lui est tellement redevable qu'il ne peut vraiment rien lui refuser. Albus lui a sauvé la vie en l'intégrant au service du MI5 qu'il dirigeait et c'est lui qui lui a permis de monter son agence, d'abord en lui prêtant de l'argent puis en le recommandant à Filius. Il l'a donc invité à passer chez lui ce soir pour déguster un bon cognac en provenance directe de France.

Il ne va pas s'interroger très longtemps puisqu'un coup frappé à la porte lui annonce l'arrivée de son invité. Il ouvre la porte et l'apparence d'Albus le frappe en plein cœur, il a vraiment vieilli et semble fragile comme une vieille poupée de porcelaine. Par contre, le pétillement malicieux des yeux est toujours intact et lui montre clairement qu'Albus a parfaitement perçu ses pensées.

« Bonjour mon garçon, comment vas-tu? »

« Très bien. Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être votre cas! »

« Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ta franchise légendaire couplé à un manque de tact évident »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais changer. Mais venez vous asseoir avant de vous écrouler »

Albus ne se formalise pas de la dureté des propos, il sait que Severus est incapable de montrer son affection mais il n'a aucun doute sur le fait qu'il lui est très attaché, ce qui est d'ailleurs réciproque, et qu'il s'inquiète.

Séverus sert deux verres d'un cognac délicieusement ambré et en tend un à Albus, il commence à boire en attendant qu'il lui explique ce qu'il attend de lui. Albus admire quelques instants le liquide dans son verre en l'inclinant de droite à gauche, déguste une gorgée puis se décide à parler.

« Tu sais qu'à mon départ du MI5, j'ai ouvert une école, Poudlard, pour des enfants… difficiles. Mon état de santé ne me permet plus de la diriger et Minerva McGonagall va prendre le relais »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez? » demande Severus en ne réussissant pas complètement à cacher son inquiétude.

« Rien de plus que les années qui passent et la perte d'énergie qui va avec. Je ne me sens plus capable d'assumer la charge de travail qui incombe au directeur de cette école un peu spéciale. Mais je continuerai encore quelques temps à aider Minerva »

Severus est partiellement rassuré mais se demande toujours ce qu'Albus peut bien lui vouloir. Ils restent dans un confortable silence jusqu'à ce que le directeur reprenne la parole.

« Pour quitter l'école l'âme en paix, je dois assurer l'avenir d'un de mes pensionnaires. Je me suis pris d'affection pour ce garçon et je crois que c'est réciproque, même si comme toi, il ne sait pas montrer ses sentiments »

Seul un grognement lui répond.

« Il a dix huit ans demain et aucun diplôme puisqu'il refuse de fournir le moindre travail scolaire. Pourtant, je peux t'assurer qu'il a une intelligence hors du commun même si son test de Qi a donné un résultat minable, sans doute parce qu'il l'a truqué. Je voudrais que tu lui donnes un travail et que tu t'occupes de lui à ma place ».

Severus s'étrangle à moitié avec son cognac. « Quoi?! Je peux déjà à peine m'occuper de moi-même! Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'un idiot qui sait à peine écrire? Et pourquoi s'est-il retrouvé dans votre école pour délinquants juvéniles? »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, il est loin d'être idiot et vous avez beaucoup de points communs, je suis sur que tu le comprendras mieux que moi. Je ne peux pas te donner les raisons qui l'ont amené à Poudlard, il t'en parlera s'il le décide. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas tout moi-même, il ne me fait pas assez confiance. Disons qu'il a parfois un comportement… très violent, mais je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu sauras le maîtriser »

Severus s'enfonce dans son fauteuil. Albus veut qu'il prenne en charge un jeune loubard qui ne sait s'exprimer qu'avec ses poings. Ça ne l'effraye pas, il se sait suffisamment fort et rompu aux techniques de combat pour le maîtriser. Ce qui lui fait vraiment peur c'est de prendre la responsabilité de quelqu'un. Et c'est exactement ce qu'Albus est en train de lui demander, le travail et le logement sont accessoires, ce qu'il veut c'est quelqu'un qui veille sur son protégé. Il lui demande un renvoi d'ascenseur et de faire ce qu'il a fait vis-à-vis de lui pendant des années. Severus doit prendre soin de ce délinquant comme Albus a pris soin de lui. Il soupire devant l'inévitable, il savait d'avance que quel que soit le service, il ne refuserait pas.

« Et comment s'appelle cette terreur? »

« Harry Potter. C'est un bon garçon mais il a un passé difficile et tu es bien placé pour savoir que parfois, la violence et un comportement asocial sont les seuls choix qui restent »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le seul choix mais dites à ce Potter de passer demain à dix heures à mon bureau pour un entretien. S'il est satisfaisant je pourrais l'engager pour le courrier, faire les photocopies, le café ou toutes autres taches qui ne nécessitent pas de grandes connaissances ».

« Merci Severus ». Le ton d'Albus montre clairement qu'il n'a aucun doute sur l'issue de l'entretien et qu'il est profondément soulagé.

Severus est curieux de rencontrer cet Harry Potter auquel Albus Dumbledore, l'homme qu'il admire le plus, le père qu'il aurait voulu avoir, semble tellement tenir.

Mais comme il n'est pas homme à laisser les choses se faire sans essayer de les maitriser, il appelle son collaborateur le plus doué pour farfouiller dans la vie des autres, Draco Malfoy.

« J'ai besoin que tu fasses une enquête sur un certain Harry Potter, il a dix-huit ans demain et est actuellement à Poudlard, l'école d'Albus Dumbledore »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Severus! Comment vas-tu? »

« Aucune importance, je veux le dossier demain matin à huit heures sur mon bureau »

« Mais évidemment, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais avoir d'autre à faire… »

Severus raccroche, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, avant d'entendre l'habituelle litanie sur le fait qu'il y a des gens qui ont une vie en dehors du travail. Draco fut sa première embauche. Il avait passé une annonce et lorsqu'il a vu entrer ce jeune lord dont les cheveux, d'un blond presque blanc, étaient parfaitement lissés en arrière, les ongles fraichement manucurés et les vêtements à la dernière mode, sa première réaction a été de lui dire qu'il avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un. Et puis, il s'est rappelé que tout le monde avait droit à une chance, alors il l'a écouté.

C'est ainsi qu'il a découvert un jeune homme très intelligent et que, surtout, il a vu derrière les mots qu'il voulait vraiment faire quelque chose qui lui plaisait et qu'il refusait de suivre la voie toute tracée par son père le célèbre avocat Lord Malfoy.

Après avoir réussi très brillamment ses études de droit à Oxford, il a annoncé à son père qu'il ne rentrerait pas dans son illustre cabinet et qu'il comptait voler de ses propres ailes. Lord Malfoy a piqué une de ses célèbres colères puis l'a tranquillement jeté dehors, ce qui n'a pas perturbé plus que ça Draco qui déteste profondément son père et qui a hérité de sa mère suffisamment d'argent pour être à l'abri un moment.

Revenant sur sa première impression, Severus a finalement engagé le jeune homme dont l'attitude nonchalante et le sens de la répartie lui plaisaient. Il n'avait jamais supporté les hypocrites et Draco ne faisait définitivement pas partie de la race des flagorneurs. Il dirige aujourd'hui le département investigations de l'agence et avec ses deux camarades de fac qui l'ont rejoint, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, il est capable de trouver tout sur tout le monde.

L'autre département, celui des interventions est dirigé par Hermione Granger et comprend Ron Weasley, son compagnon et Seamus Finnigan leur copain d'enfance. Ces trois là sont des têtes brulées qui se précipitent sans réfléchir dans les situations les plus dangereuses. Lorsqu'ils ont une mission, plus rien ne compte en dehors de sa réussite et Severus ne compte plus les fois où il les a retrouvé à l'hôpital et celles où il a du les empêcher d'aller trop loin. Hermione est néanmoins la plus réfléchie de la bande et celle qui travaille le plus facilement avec Draco. Elle est la plupart du temps consciente qu'il est préférable de prendre des renseignements plutôt que de foncer tête baissée.

Il a rencontré Hermione lors d'une de ses premières enquêtes. Un magnat de l'industrie pharmaceutique l'avait engagé pour détruire une petite peste qui lui rendait la vie impossible en dénonçant ses magouilles. Comme les magouilles étaient réelles et vraiment pas belles, du genre de celles qui laissent mourir des gens pour augmenter les profits, il avait refusé l'affaire et par curiosité s'était penché sur le cas de la fameuse Granger. Lorsqu'il a découvert, qu'avec ses deux complices, elle avait l'intention d'aller cambrioler le siège social de l'entreprise et qu'ils avaient toutes les chances de se faire descendre « par accident », il avait décidé de les aider. Ils ont réussi, contre toute attente. Et ensuite, Severus leur a proposé d'intégrer Silver Snake. Ils ont accepté à la condition de pouvoir poursuivre leurs propres enquêtes.

Silver Snake est une famille et Severus en est fier, même s'il dirige une bande de morveux turbulents qui se cherchent des poux sans arrêt. Il sait parfaitement que chacun d'entre eux donnerait sans hésiter sa vie pour sauver un des autres et il doit bien s'avouer que lui aussi. Ces gamins remplacent les enfants qu'il n'aura jamais.

OoOOoo

Harry Potter est allongé sur son lit. Son visage crispé trahi sa colère intérieure. Une fois de plus, on veut diriger sa vie.

Demain, c'est son anniversaire et comme cadeau, Dumbledore l'oblige à aller passer un entretien pour un boulot génial. C'est sur que faire des photocopies et distribuer le courrier vont l'envoyer au septième ciel. Normalement, il est majeur demain et devrait pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut. Seulement voilà, dans la vie d'Harry Potter, rien n'est jamais normal. Ces putains de psychiatres ont décidé qu'il était dérangé, socialement inadapté, et depuis deux ans, il est sous la tutelle d'Abus. Tout ça parce qu'un jour il a compris qu'il ne devait plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds parce que quels que soient ses efforts, personne ne pouvait l'aimer.

Il doit reconnaitre qu'Albus est spécial et qu'il l'apprécie autant qu'il peut apprécier un représentant de l'espèce humaine. Contrairement aux six familles d'accueil qu'il a réussi en deux ans à dégouter de lui, Albus n'a pas lâché prise. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas travailler en cours, il lui a donné la possibilité de travailler à distance. Harry pense qu'il a compris qu'il n'avait pas des mauvaises notes parce qu'il ne comprenait pas mais parce que les cours, les professeurs et surtout les autres élèves l'ennuyaient, même s'il ne lui a jamais dit. Il ne veut pas s'intégrer et il ne veut plus qu'on le traite de monstre. Il lui a fait prendre des cours de boxe parce qu'il pensait qu'il devait apprendre à canaliser sa violence et avoir la possibilité de se défouler. Avec ses antécédents, personne d'autre n'aurait eu une telle idée!

Il ne peut retenir un sourire en se rappelant leur première rencontre. Il était au poste de police après sa sixième fugue et avait décidé d'adopter l'attitude qui agaçait le plus les flics, ne pas dire un mot. Il en avait déjà épuisé trois, lorsqu'un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche et un costume excentrique bordeaux était entré dans le bureau où il attendait. Sa première réaction a été de se dire, qu'à bout de ressources, on lui envoyait le Père Noël.

Le vieil homme s'est assis en face de lui et n'a pas dit un mot. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il a enfin ouvert la bouche, « bien. Puisque nous nous sommes tout dit, je pense que maintenant tu peux me suivre, je vais te montrer ta nouvelle résidence ». Il a été complètement déstabilisé, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis l'Histoire, alors il l'a suivi. Et il est resté. Pour la première fois, il avait une vie tolérable.

Et maintenant, tout va recommencer.

Mais peut-être…

Peut-être qu'il peut faire confiance à Dumbledore quand il lui dit que le patron de cette agence est un « Homme Bien ».

Peut-être que c'est finalement une chance.

Après tout, une agence de détective est l'endroit idéal pour disposer de tout ce dont il a besoin pour mener sa mission à bien. Oui, s'il se débrouille bien, il pourrait peut-être tiré profit de ce nouveau coup du sort.

Harry décide d'arrêter de se prendre la tête. Il verra bien demain et il rejoint son meilleur ami, son ordinateur. Albus avait accepté de lui débloquer des fonds qui proviennent de l'assurance sur la vie qu'avaient contractée ses parents et il avait pu acheter le matériel le plus performant du marché.

Tiens, tiens… Quelqu'un avait essayé de consulter son dossier au centre d'aide à l'enfance. L'Homme Bien serait-il à la recherche d'informations? Intéressant, il se pourrait finalement que cet emploi lui apporte quelques distractions.

A suivre

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre qui sert surtout à poser le cadre et les personnages vous donne envie de connaître la suite…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Le Charmeur de serpent**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Auteur : Agathe

Couple : Harry / Severus

Genre : UA. Romance et aventure.

Rating : M avec des relations entre hommes, un peu de violence et quelques situations sordides.

Résumé : Severus Snape engage à contrecœur Harry Potter dans son agence. Cette décision va les entrainer dans une drôle d'aventure et changer leurs vies.

* * *

**Note** : Chapitre relu par Tania-Sama qui a gentiment accepté de devenir ma béta!

-

-

**Chapitre 2**

**-**

En arrivant à son bureau, Severus voit avec satisfaction une chemise cartonnée rouge sur son bureau. Draco connaissant son aversion pour cette couleur, c'est de toute évidence une petite vengeance de sa part. Il repart en direction du coin cuisine pour son rituel matinal, préparer le café. Il est incapable de réfléchir sans une tasse de café et comme il est le premier à arriver, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'y coller.

Il regarde le café couler pendant dix bonnes minutes puis se sert sa première tasse et regagne son bureau où il s'installe pour lire le dossier réuni par Draco. Il porte la tasse à sa bouche et grimace, finalement ce n'est peut-être pas si mal d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'acquitter de cette tache, personne ne peut faire un café aussi mauvais que le sien.

Il ouvre la chemise rouge pour découvrir une seule page où il reconnait l'écriture élégante de Draco.

_Harry Potter n'existe pas!_

_Ou, plus exactement, toutes les traces de son existence ont été effacées et si j'en crois mon contact chez les flics, tu devrais te renseigner auprès de ton mentor pour en savoir plus._

_Merci de m'avoir gâché ma soirée alors que tu es le mieux placé pour avoir des informations._

_PS : je récupère ce matin, donc ne m'attend pas avant midi._

Severus sent une vague de colère le traverser brusquement. Albus lui a encore fait des cachotteries. Il y a manifestement des choses qu'il sait sur Potter et qu'il s'est bien gardé de lui dire. Severus sait qu'il y a derrière sa demande beaucoup plus que le souci d'un Directeur d'école pour son élève en difficulté. Il a travaillé suffisamment longtemps avec Albus pour le pressentir. Seulement, comme toujours, au lieu de dire tout ce qu'il sait, il va le laisser dans le noir pour des raisons que personne ne peut comprendre à part son ancien Directeur. Sa colère retombe aussi vite qu'elle est montée. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien, Albus est têtu comme une vieille mule et il ne dira rien tant qu'il ne l'aura pas décidé. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre la visite de Potter et essayer de découvrir ce qui rend ce garçon spécial.

A dix heures vingt, au moment où Severus commence à bouillir car il est certain que ce délinquant fait exprès d'arriver en retard, quelques coups légers sont frappés sur sa porte et la tête d'Hermione passe dans l'entrebâillement.

« Severus, il y a là un certain Harry Potter qui dit avoir rendez-vous avec toi »

« Fais le entrer dans dix minutes, merci Hermione »

Severus sait qu'avec ce genre de garçon, il faut prendre le dessus tout de suite, il doit donc le faire attendre à son tour. Il va se mettre debout devant son bureau car sa grande taille et son allure ont toujours été de bons atouts d'intimidation. Sans parler bien entendu de ses yeux noirs qui savent exprimer mépris et supériorité et de son impassibilité qui rend impossible pour quiconque de connaître son état émotionnel.

Lorsque la porte s'entrouvre, il se croit fin prêt… C'est faux.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ça. Le garçon qui s'est retrouvé dans une école pour délinquants à cause de sa violence est une crevette!

Il aurait presque pu le prendre pour une fille. Un mètre soixante cinq à tout casser, de grands yeux verts dans un visage fin et une chevelure noire, mi longue, tellement emmêlée qu'elle pourrait servir de nid à un corbeau . Il ne parait pas plus de quinze ans et on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession. Il est aussi épais qu'une brindille et Severus n'arrive pas à imaginer comment il pourrait faire mal à quelqu'un, il suffit de lui souffler dessus pour qu'il s'écroule. Même sa voix est douce, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Bonjour Monsieur ».

Severus met quelques secondes à se remettre de son étonnement mais pense avoir été suffisamment rapide pour que Potter ne se soit rendu compte de rien. Et il a encore tort, Harry a parfaitement perçu sa surprise et il sait exactement ce qui l'a provoqué. L'Homme Bien ne s'attendait pas à son physique et il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises. Severus décide d'attaquer pour voir ce que l'autre a dans le ventre, en tout cas, il ne parait absolument pas impressionné.

« Vous êtes en retard de vingt minutes, ce n'est pas une excellente attitude pour quelqu'un qui vient demander un emploi » dit-il d'un ton sec et cassant.

Potter le regarde d'un air ennuyé mais pas comme quelqu'un qui reconnaît une mauvaise attitude, plutôt comme quelqu'un qui trouve que cette question est parfaitement idiote.

« Je n'ai pas de montre » répond-il sur un ton qui exprime clairement que son interlocuteur aurait pu y penser tout seul.

Severus est soufflé par l'impertinence. Le morveux se fout de lui mais d'un air tellement innocent qu'il est quasiment impossible de lui en vouloir. Il serait même prêt à admettre qu'évidemment puisqu'il n'a pas de montre, il ne pouvait pas être à l'heure, c'est normal. Il se secoue mentalement pour échapper à l'effet pervers que provoque ce gamin et se force à retrouver sa morgue naturelle.

« Albus Dumbledore, qui fait grand cas de vous pour je ne sais quelle raison, m'a dit que vous recherchiez un emploi mais que vous n'aviez aucun diplôme… »

Severus fixe la crevette en attendant une réponse mais Harry se contente de le fixer en retour de ses grands yeux limpides sans ouvrir la bouche. Le silence se prolonge quelques inconfortables minutes puis Severus reprend la parole d'un ton ironique.

« Lorsqu'on veut se faire embaucher, répondre aux questions est une bonne base de départ »

« Ha pardon, je n'avais pas entendu qu'il y avait une question dans votre phrase. La réponse est oui »

« Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup l'insolence, Monsieur Potter. Surtout de la part d'un gamin qui vient solliciter une faveur de ma part »

Harry se mord la lèvre inférieure. L'Homme Bien commence à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui donne des leçons mais il a envie d'avoir ce job qui peut lui donner de l'indépendance et surtout des ressources inespérées. S'il faut supporter ce moralisateur pour ça, ce n'est pas si grave, après tout, il en a vu d'autre.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être insolent… Monsieur »

Severus le considère quelques instants en silence. Ce gamin va profondément l'exaspérer, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais quelque chose en lui l'intrigue. Il sent que derrière son attitude impolie et indifférente, il y a quelque chose qui, sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer pourquoi, lui donne envie de le protéger. Il pousse un soupir, de toute façon, il a dit oui à Albus.

« Bien, alors je peux vous proposer un poste qui n'a rien de glorieux puisque vous n'avez aucun diplôme mais qui vous assurera un logement et un salaire. Je pense qu'Albus vous en a parlé? »

« Oui. C'est parfait ». Harry ne peut retenir une grimace en prononçant ces mots. Ce travail est des plus ennuyeux mais pas compliqué, il devrait lui laisser suffisamment de temps libre pour ses propres recherches.

La grimace n'échappe pas à Severus qui a l'habitude de guetter les moindres signes sur le visage de ses interlocuteurs. Il s'amuse à l'idée que ce travail ne plait pas tant que ça au petit insolent. Il va se faire un plaisir de lui montrer tout de suite quelle est sa place.

« Bien, suivez-moi, je vais vous faire visiter, vous présenter les autres et vous montrer votre poste de travail ».

Severus est satisfait de la tête que fait Potter en voyant le coin qui lui sert de bureau à l'entrée. C'est vrai que ce n'est ni confortable, ni agréable.

Harry fait un geste pour montrer le vieil ordinateur qui trône sur le bureau. « Vous l'avez trouvé dans une vente de charité? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse avec ce vieux truc? »

Severus lève un sourcil interrogateur, ainsi le morveux sait se servir d'un ordinateur et il veut une machine plus puissante pour jouer en ligne ou chater avec ses potes sur Internet. Et bien, il va se faire un plaisir de lui rappeler quelle est sa place.

« Cet ordinateur est largement suffisant pour enregistrer le courrier, si cette tâche ne dépasse pas vos capacités »

Harry sent la colère l'envahir, l'Homme Bien est un connard, comme les autres. Comme ceux qui jugent quelqu'un sur son physique ou sur le fait qu'il n'a pas de diplômes. Il est inutile de répondre, rien de ce qu'il pourra dire ne le fera changer d'avis.

Severus a senti la crispation d'Harry et il est satisfait par son silence, finalement, ça ne sera pas trop difficile de le mater.

« A cinq heures, je vous montrerai votre logement. Avez-vous beaucoup d'affaires à récupérer à Poudlard? »

« Non. Tout est là ».

Severus regarde avec surprise le gros sac à dos dans l'entrée. Est-il possible que ce soit toutes les possessions du garçon? Draco n'aurait pas assez de place pour y ranger ses sous-vêtements. Il observe plus attentivement Harry et remarque le jean élimé et le tee-shirt décoloré qui a manifestement connu de nombreux lavages.

« Je vais vous faire un chèque d'avance sur votre salaire, la personne qui tient la réception ne peut pas ressembler à un clochard »

Harry serre les dents sous l'insulte et parce qu'il va devoir dire quelque chose qu'il n'a aucune envie d'avouer à cet homme rigide mais qui a raison, il ne peut pas recevoir des clients avec les trois malheureuses tenues qu'il porte habituellement. Il a toujours préféré dépenser son argent de poche dans autre chose que des vêtements.

« Si je mets l'argent sur un compte, je ne pourrais pas y toucher sans l'accord d'Albus »

Severus lève un sourcil sous la surprise, « mais vous êtes majeur? »

Harry sait qu'il rougit et il déteste vraiment ça, ce qui a pour seul effet de le faire rougir encore plus. « Oui, mais je suis sous la tutelle d'Albus ».

Le rougissement n'a pas échappé à Severus qui sent qu'il ne doit pas insister sur cette nouvelle cachotterie d'Albus, il a tout le temps pour en apprendre plus.

« Dans ce cas, je vous verserai l'argent en espèces ».

Harry approuve d'un simple signe de tête.

Il lui présente ensuite le reste de l'équipe, sauf Draco qui a pris sa matinée de sa propre initiative, il faut d'ailleurs qu'il pense à lui rappeler qu'ici le chef c'est lui!

Pansy et Blaise lui réservent un accueil plutôt froid qui ne semble pas le gêner, alors qu'Hermione, Ron et Seamus le bombardent de phrases de bienvenue, de questions et de propositions d'aide. Harry reste imperturbable et ne répond rien en dehors d'un bonjour et d'un merci murmurés. Severus demande à Hermione de prendre en charge la formation du nouveau et de lui expliquer le fonctionnement du logiciel pour le courrier et du téléphone.

Il l'entraine enfin dans la cuisine et lui demande de préparer du thé et du café pour tout le monde. Puis, il peut retourner à son bureau pour se mettre enfin à travailler.

Il se penche sur le dossier que Draco a préparé pour les entreprises Black. Sirius Black a été l'un de ses premiers clients. Il fait régulièrement appel à l'agence pour enquêter sur les cadres de haut niveau qu'il compte engager. Severus n'apprécie pas particulièrement l'homme qui est beaucoup trop exubérant, confiant et vantard à son goût mais qui est devenu beaucoup plus prudent suite au scandale qui a bien failli lui couter son entreprise.

Il y a deux ans, la police a démantelé un réseau de prostitution qui était dirigé à partir d'une de ses filiales. L'enquête a prouvé que Sirius était innocent et qu'il avait été trompé par le Directeur que le Conseil d'administration avait nommé sur sa recommandation. Un vent de rébellion a soufflé sur le Directoire, renforcé par la chute des actions enregistrée à la suite du scandale.

Fort heureusement pour lui, Sirius, qui ne détient par héritage que 48% des actions de l'entreprise familiale, n'a pas été lâché par son ami d'enfance Rémus Lupin qui en détient 15% et il a gardé sa position de Président Directeur Général. En revanche, Rémus a exigé que chaque embauche d'un dirigeant soit soumise à une sérieuse enquête, comme il avait rencontré peu de temps auparavant Albus Dumbledore qui lui avait vanté les mérites de Silver Snake, une collaboration s'est engagée.

Il lit attentivement le dossier que Draco a réuni sur Steward Garbridge. L'homme est parfait. Il est marié, a deux enfants, une belle maison et a créé une association pour aider des enfants défavorisés. Il a fait des études brillantes et tenu des postes dans de grandes entreprises qui se déclarent toutes satisfaites de lui. Trop parfait… Severus sait par expérience que tous les hommes ont une faiblesse, quelque chose qu'ils cachent dans leur passé ou dans leur présent.

Son intuition lui crie de ne pas valider le dossier et de demander à Draco des recherches supplémentaires.

Il relève la tête pour apercevoir Harry qui attend à la porte de son bureau avec un chariot sur lequel est posé une cafetière et une théière. Lorsqu'il voit que Severus s'est aperçu de sa présence, il s'avance puis demande, « thé ou café? »

« Café » répond Severus sèchement.

Harry remplit une tasse puis lève un regard interrogateur avec le sucrier dans la main.

« Noir, sans sucre, vous arriverez à le mémoriser? »

« Je pense que oui » souffle Harry en posant la tasse sur le bureau avant de se retourner pour quitter la pièce avec une étincelle de malice dans ses yeux verts.

Severus porte la tasse à ses lèvres et ne peut que reconnaître qu'il se trompe beaucoup aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un est capable de faire un café rempli de marc bien pire que le sien, un morveux insolent du nom d'Harry Potter. Sauf que lui, il l'a fait exprès!

Les lèvres de Severus s'étirent en un mince sourire, ce gamin lui plait. Il va découvrir ce qu'Albus a pris un malin plaisir à lui cacher. Et puisque c'est l'anniversaire de Potter, il va lui faire un cadeau.

Il prend son manteau et se dirige vers la sortie. Il s'arrête devant le bureau d'Harry.

« Je sors pour une heure au maximum. Vous sentez-vous capable de prendre mes messages? »

« Oui, Monsieur »

Au moment de passer la porte, Severus se retourne pour lancer, « Au fait, Potter, votre café était excellent! »

Et Harry sourit. Ce sourire est incroyable, inattendu. Il éclaire tout son visage et ses yeux brillent comme des pierres précieuses. Severus se dégage difficilement de cette vision. Ça y est, Albus a gagné. Ce garçon est fait pour sourire et être heureux et Severus a envie de l'aider à y parvenir.

A suivre

* * *

RAR sans mail :

Jenni944 : alors, qu'as-tu pensé de l'entretien? Merci pour la review et à bientôt.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite…


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Le Charmeur de serpent**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Auteur : Agathe

Couple : Harry / Severus

Genre : UA. Romance et aventure.

Rating : M avec des relations entre hommes, un peu de violence et quelques situations sordides.

Résumé : Severus Snape engage à contrecœur Harry Potter dans son agence. Cette décision va les entrainer dans une drôle d'aventure et changer leurs vies.

**Béta**: Tania-sama que je remercie pour sa rapidité et ses remarques pertinentes qui me permette d'améliorer l'histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**-**

Draco Malfoy est d'une humeur massacrante. Il a passé plus de la moitié de la nuit à faire des recherches à la demande de Severus et tout ça pour rien puisque Albus Dumbledore a pris soin d'effacer toute trace de cet Harry Potter. Il est bien décidé à faire avouer à son cher patron ce que ce type a de si exceptionnel pour le priver d'une bonne nuit réparatrice.

En entrant dans l'agence, il remarque avec surprise le garçon qui est en train d'écouter d'une oreille distraite les explications que lui donne Hermione.

Il est assis sur un coin du bureau de la réception, les bras croisés sur son torse et un air de profond ennui sur le visage. Draco le trouve vraiment mignon, tout à fait à son goût. Un corps chétif et petit mais bien proportionné, un visage fin avec de magnifiques yeux verts et une moue boudeuse absolument adorable.

Il n'en a pas parlé à Severus lors de son embauche mais ce n'est pas vraiment son refus d'entrer dans le cabinet familial qui a provoqué la grosse colère de son père et qui l'a conduit à le renier, mais la révélation de son homosexualité. Son connard de père ne pouvait pas tolérer que le nom des Malfoys soit sali par une intolérable déviance sexuelle rendue publique. Parce que chez les Malfoys, ce sont les apparences qui comptent. Et Draco refuse de suivre l'exemple paternel. Il ne veut pas épouser une femme qu'il n'aime pas, juste parce qu'elle a un nom et de l'argent qui va encore renforcer la position sociale des Malfoys. Puis la rendre malheureuse au point qu'elle se suicide, lassée d'être trompée par un mari qui ramène ses maîtresses dans son lit sans le moindre remord, du moment que personne d'autre que sa femme ne le sait.

Sa mère, Narcissa, était une femme très courageuse qui a gardé la tête haute pendant des années alors qu'elle était constamment humiliée en privé. Puis un soir, Draco est rentré et il l'a trouvée, les veines tranchées dans sa baignoire. Draco secoue la tête pour chasser la boule qui se forme dans sa gorge comme à chaque fois qu'il pense à la mort de sa mère. Sa mère qui a pensé avant de mourir à faire le nécessaire pour qu'il hérite en totalité de sa fortune qui était fort heureusement protégée par un contrat de mariage.

Severus n'aurait pas été choqué par son homosexualité puisqu'il préfère lui aussi les hommes mais Draco ne voulait pas être recruté pour une pseudo-solidarité gay. Il voulait être embauché pour lui, pour ses qualités, il voulait honorer la mémoire de sa mère en devenant quelqu'un de bien.

Draco se force à sortir des ces souvenirs qui rendent son humeur encore plus sombre et s'approche de la réception.

« Bonjour Hermione. Quelle est cette petite merveille que tu ennuies à mourir? »

Draco fait son plus beau sourire de séducteur mais ne récolte que deux regards noirs et celui de la petite merveille est particulièrement impressionnant, s'il ne faisait pas vingt bons centimètres de plus que l'autre, il aurait pu avoir peur.

« Bonjour Draco. Je te présente Harry Potter qui a été embauché ce matin. Harry, voici Draco Malfoy, un insupportable crétin suffisant mais qui est assez bon dans sa partie »

Draco dévisage « le » Harry Potter avec une curiosité qui déplait fortement au petit brun, puis il tend la main avec le retour de son sourire séducteur.

« Enchanté Harry Potter, je pense que tu vas avoir beaucoup de plaisir à travailler avec moi »

Harry fixe Draco mais n'ébauche pas un geste pour prendre la main tendue. Draco a un frisson dans le dos en ayant la vision fugitive d'un fauve qui fixe sa proie avant l'attaque. Mais la colère de voir sa poignée de main refusée prend vite le dessus et il se réfugie dans son attitude habituelle lorsqu'il est vexé, le dédain. Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine et prend son air le plus suffisant.

« Et bien microbe, tu es drôlement orgueilleux pour quelqu'un qui est là pour nous servir »

Severus entre à ce moment dans l'agence et le spectacle qui s'offre à ses yeux le laisse stupéfait.

Il a entendu la réplique de Draco mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, il voit Harry se métamorphoser. Son visage et son corps se tendent et il semble prendre plusieurs centimètres, puis en une fraction de seconde, il est debout et, à une vitesse incroyable, il balance son poing droit sous le menton de Draco et le gauche dans son estomac. Draco tombe à genoux sous la douleur et Harry le rejette en arrière d'un coup de pied.

Avant que Severus et Hermione n'aient eu le temps de refermer la bouche qu'ils avaient ouverte sous le coup de la surprise, Harry est sur Draco, un genou sur son entrejambe et une main resserrée sur sa gorge. Sa voix est profonde et grave, très loin de son intonation habituelle.

« Mon nom est Harry Potter et je ne sers personne. Je te conseille de t'en souvenir si tu veux assurer ta descendance de petits snobs. Tu as compris ? Répond… »

Hermione, toujours téméraire, s'avance d'un pas et parle d'un ton très calme.

« Harry, si tu veux qu'il te réponde, il faut que tu relâches la pression sur sa gorge. Tu l'étrangles. Allez, lâche-le. C'est vrai que c'est un connard arrogant mais il n'est pas méchant »

Les mots d'Hermione semblent atteindre Harry qui relâche la pression qu'il exerçait sur la gorge de Draco mais laisse son genou en place, le visage toujours aussi sombre.

Severus décide de ne pas intervenir, ces deux là doivent régler leur problème maintenant, c'est la paix future de l'agence qui en dépend.

Draco se relève un peu sur ses coudes en toussant. Puis il regarde Harry d'un air respectueux.

« Et bien, Harry Potter, tu as une sacrée détente ! Je ne pense pas avoir de descendance mais je tiens à garder mes attributs qui fonctionnent à merveille… Bienvenue à Silver Snake ». Draco regarde Harry très sérieusement et lui tend la main.

Harry considère quelques instants la main tendue. Le connard blond ne lui a pas formellement présenté des excuses mais il n'est pas non plus du genre à s'excuser et il a manifestement gagné son respect, ce qui était son objectif. Il se relève lentement, saisit la main de Draco la serre puis le tire pour l'aider à se relever.

« Bien, puisque personne n'est mort, je retourne travailler » annonce Hermione toujours pragmatique.

Draco regarde Harry avec un sourire en coin, « tu ne m'as pas raté ! ça fait terriblement mal mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot »

Devant le retour du regard noir d'Harry, Severus décide d'intervenir.

« Tous les deux dans mon bureau. Tout de suite ! »

En passant devant le bureau des interventions, ils entendent Ron s'exclamer, « Merde ! Harry a étalé le grand Malfoy et je n'étais même pas là pour le voir ! Quelle poisse ! »

Draco fait une grimace et prend un air revanchard alors qu'Harry esquisse un mini sourire.

En entrant dans son bureau, Severus leur fait signe de prendre place dans les deux fauteuils visiteurs puis il contourne son bureau pour s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. L'intensité de son regard pourrait faire fondre un iceberg mais le blond comme le brun, qui forment un contraste saisissant, ne semblent pas impressionnés.

« Draco, ton attitude et ta remarque étaient particulièrement stupides et je ne tolèrerai pas que tu te tiennes de tels propos. Harry, même si Draco a été stupide et vexant, rien ne justifie l'usage de la violence dont tu as fait preuve. Tu aurais pu le blesser gravement ou le tuer… »

« Non. Si j'avais eu cette intention, il serait mort. Je lui ai juste montré qu'il devait me respecter. Il a compris. L'incident est clos »

Severus s'oblige à respirer profondément pour ne pas faire usage lui-même de la violence qu'il vient d'interdire. D'autant que Draco semble s'amuser comme un fou et se moquer allègrement de lui. Si ces deux là se liguent, il n'y survivra pas.

Il se relève d'un bond et frappe le bureau du plat de ses mains. Le bruit résonne sinistrement dans la pièce et il voit avec satisfaction que les deux garnements ont un mouvement de recul qu'ils n'arrivent pas à dissimuler.

« Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Si l'un de vous recommence ou que je constate le moindre incident, vous êtes virés »

Severus se dit que son ton et son attitude ont du être suffisamment mortels puisque les deux se contentent de hocher la tête sans prononcer une parole. Il se rassoit calmement puis attrape le dossier que Draco lui a donné sur Steward Garbridge.

« Draco, je veux que tu approfondisses les recherches, je ne suis pas convaincu par tes conclusions. Demande à Hermione de lancer une enquête terrain plus approfondie »

« Mais… »

« Plus un mot, je pense qu'il est préférable pour toi de ne pas m'énerver plus aujourd'hui »

Il récupère une enveloppe dans la poche de son manteau qu'il tend à Harry. « Voici ton budget habillement ». Severus a tout à coup une idée pour être certain que ces deux là ne s'entretuent pas à la première occasion. « Draco va t'accompagner pour le choix des tenues ». S'ils reviennent vivants de cette épreuve, il peut les laisser travailler ensemble sans investir dans des gilets pare-balles.

Harry se renfrogne. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nourrice ».

Draco lui attrape le bras. « Non mon chou, mais tu as manifestement besoin d'un expert en matière de goût, et je suis le meilleur »

« Lâches-moi ou je te pète les deux jambes ! »

« Rabat joie ! »

Severus les entend se chamailler jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il est vraiment perplexe. Harry semble disposer de ressources physiques vraiment impressionnantes. Apparemment, il compense sa petite taille par une vivacité absolument étonnante, il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir Draco se faire étaler par la crevette, le blond n'est pas un spécialiste du combat en face à face, il préfère la ruse, mais il s'entretient régulièrement. Il en arrive même à se demander si lui-même aurait pu contrer l'attaque. Décidément, ce gamin n'est vraiment pas banal et il n'a plus rien d'un gosse lorsqu'il combat.

ooOOoo

Harry pousse un soupir de soulagement en prenant place dans un petit café pour un moment de solitude bien mérité. Il a réussi à semer Malfoy dans un magasin en empruntant une sortie de secours alors que le blond était parti chercher une nouvelle pile de vêtements à lui faire essayer. Ils en avaient choisi largement assez et Harry n'a aucun goût pour jouer les poupées qu'on habille ou, tout au moins, qu'on a très envie de déshabiller!

Il doit reconnaître que si l'on enlève le petit air aristocratique suffisant, Malfoy n'est vraiment pas mal et que dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait pas été contre une petite aventure d'un soir. D'autant, qu'il sent que ce garçon porte un masque qui cache de profondes blessures et qu'il vaut plus que ce que son apparence laisse supposer. Mais il a suffisamment de problèmes pour ne pas y ajouter une liaison au bureau. Il a d'autres objectifs, plus importants, à atteindre.

L'Homme Bien le perturbe plus. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne sait pas quoi penser et sa raison n'est pas d'accord avec son intuition.

Cet homme n'est que contradiction.

Objectivement, Severus n'est pas beau. Un visage trop anguleux, un nez trop long, des yeux noirs qui ne laissent apparaître aucune émotion, des cheveux noirs mi-longs trop plats, et pourtant, il est terriblement séduisant. Il dégage une telle puissance, une telle assurance que malgré des traits disgracieux, on ne peut que le trouver beau.

Il a une attitude froide, sarcastique et désagréable et Harry devrait le détester. Pourtant il se sent bien avec lui, il se sent… protégé. Il a été content du regard respectueux que Severus a posé sur lui après sa petite démonstration de force, comme s'il ne le voyait plus seulement comme un gamin.

Pour la première fois, Harry ressent le besoin de faire des efforts pour que Severus l'apprécie, le considère comme un égal. Il s'était habitué à ne porter aucune attention à ce que les autres pensaient de lui et l'Homme Bien vient bousculer sa belle sérénité.

Après lui avoir montré qu'il avait du muscle, il va devoir lui montrer qu'il a un cerveau.

ooOOoo

A 16H30, Severus est en train de discuter avec Hermione de la stratégie qu'elle a mise en place pour l'enquête de terrain sur Steward Garbridge lorsqu'ils entendent un grand bruit et des ronchonnements en provenance de l'entrée.

Ils se dirigent tous les deux vers la source du tapage pour trouver un Draco, tout rouge et fulminant, entouré de paquets répandus sur le sol. Il pointe un doigt vengeur sur Severus.

« Ton petit protégé m'a planté chez Harrods avec tous ses paquets. Le petit salopard a filé alors que je me démenais pour qu'il ressemble à quelque chose! Un ingrat, c'est tout ce qu'il est! Où est-il? »

« Ce n'est pas mon petit protégé et je ne sais pas où il est mais il ne devrait pas tarder puisque nous devons aller à son appartement »

« Je suis là ». Harry se tient nonchalamment à la porte et regarde Draco d'un air satisfait. « Tu vas pouvoir m'aider à porter les paquets jusqu'à mon appartement puisque tu es rôdé »

Draco ouvre la bouche, la ferme puis l'ouvre à nouveau, « je vais dans mon bureau où je le réduis en poussière »

« Tu peux essayer » répond Harry d'un ton ironique.

Severus intervient avant que la situation ne dégénère. « Tu as raison Draco, va travailler, j'aide Harry avec les paquets ».

En montant les escaliers qui permettent d'accéder au deuxième étage où se trouvent les appartements, Severus engage la conversation.

« Tu ne devrais pas pousser Draco à bout, il ne manque pas de ressources et tu pourrais le regretter »

« Il n'avait qu'à pas me confondre avec une poupée »

Severus hausse les épaules et s'arrête devant une porte.

« Voilà, c'est ici. Le mien est juste en face ». Il tend une clé à Harry qui ouvre la porte. Il se sent ému, il n'a jamais eu un vrai chez lui. Chez son oncle, il vivait dans un placard, il n'est jamais resté assez longtemps dans une famille d'accueil pour se sentir chez lui et à Poudlard, il dormait dans un dortoir.

Il avait imaginé une chambre minuscule sous les toits mais il entre dans un salon confortable avec une cuisine à l'américaine. Il y a deux portes au fond de la pièce. Il les ouvre et découvre une chambre et une salle de bain. Les pièces sont peu décorées mais il les trouve chaleureuses. Elles sont toutes dans des tons verts et sable qui incitent au calme. Il est sous le charme lorsque Severus prend la parole.

« C'est petit mais tu peux le décorer comme tu veux. Tant que tu ne repeins pas en rose bonbon! »

Harry ne dit rien mais il est terriblement heureux et c'est une sensation qu'il n'a pas connue depuis longtemps. Il dévore des yeux SON appartement, un endroit bien à lui et des larmes, qu'il refoule rageusement, lui montent aux yeux.

Severus perçoit son émotion et se dirige vers la porte. Il se retourne juste avant de sortir. « Je te laisse prendre possession des lieux. Ha, au fait, c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, il y a un petit paquet pour toi sur la table du salon. Bienvenue à Silver Snake ». Puis il sort.

Harry se dirige vers la table du salon et prend le petit paquet rectangulaire enveloppé dans un papier vert brillant. Décidément, Severus aime le vert! Il est terriblement ému, c'est son premier cadeau. Il a eu à Poudlard ses premiers gâteaux d'anniversaire et il a aujourd'hui son premier cadeau.

Il ouvre précautionneusement le paquet puis éclate de rire.

Une montre!

Il se pourrait qu'Albus ait raison et que Severus Snape soit un Homme Bien.

A suivre

* * *

RAR sans adresses :

Pénélope : C'est effectivement la lecture de Millenium qui m'a inspiré le point de départ de cette histoire et je suis contente d'avoir une fan, comme moi, pour lectrice. Mais tu verras que les personnages et l'intrigue sont très différents et beaucoup plus proches de l'univers de JKR que de celui de la célèbre trilogie. J'espère que ça ne te décevra pas! Merci pour la review.

Jenni944 : J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire l'entrée de la crevette, alors je suis contente que ça t'ait plu! Merci pour la review.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu… A bientôt!


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Le Charmeur de serpent**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Auteur : Agathe

Couple : Harry / Severus

Genre : UA. Romance et aventure.

Rating : M avec des relations entre hommes, un peu de violence et quelques situations sordides.

Résumé : Severus Snape engage à contrecœur Harry Potter dans son agence. Cette décision va les entrainer dans une drôle d'aventure et changer leurs vies.

**Béta**: Tania-sama

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**-**

Harry passe la montre à son poignet et la contemple pendant de longues minutes. Elle est superbe. Et en plus, étanche pour les grandes profondeurs, ce qui aurait pu être utile s'il savait nager.

Harry s'enfonce dans les coussins moelleux de son canapé et savoure l'atmosphère de son chez lui. Il se sent bien, vraiment bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Puis, il se décide enfin à bouger pour ranger ses affaires.

Il commence par tous les paquets résultant de la fièvre acheteuse de Draco. Heureusement, sa chambre comprend un grand placard et une commode. Il sait très bien que le budget alloué par Severus n'a pas pu financer tous ces achats, surtout que « si tu veux des habits qui tombent bien, il faut acheter des marques, c'est impératif ! ». Normalement, il aurait été furieux et aurait refusé tout net que le blond lui paye quoi que ce soit mais il était trop mignon à se précipiter aux caisses avant qu'Harry ne soit sorti de la cabine d'essayage pour qu'il ne voit pas le prix des achats.

Draco est un hérisson, il est couvert d'épines pour se protéger mais à l'intérieur, il est doux et tendre. Harry sourit en pensant qu'une remarque de ce type à haute voix devant le blond provoquerait une immédiate joute verbale, voire quelques coups.

Il n'arrive pas vraiment à analyser ce qu'il a ressenti en pénétrant dans le petit microcosme de Silver Snake. En fait, même s'il n'y a aucun lien de sang entre eux, ils forment une famille et étonnamment, il ne s'est pas senti exclu et ce, dés le premier jour. Il n'a pas ressenti ce sentiment qui l'envahit habituellement, ce sentiment d'être différent, étranger, ni compris, ni accepté. Il a senti chez ces gens une capacité à accepter les autres qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

Peut-être qu'avec eux, il va pouvoir se montrer tel qu'il est sans être traité de monstre. Mais pour l'instant, il compte bien rester prudent, il n'accorde plus sa confiance aussi facilement que lorsqu'il était plus jeune, la vie lui a appris que c'était stupide, qu'il ne devait compter que sur lui-même. Il secoue la tête, il ne veut pas sombrer dans des pensées noires et il décide de déballer son ordinateur portable et le matériel qu'il a acheté régulièrement avec l'argent de poche que lui donnait Albus.

Il commence par déménager le bureau qui est placé sous la fenêtre du salon dans la chambre. Il ne veut pas que ses visiteurs puissent voir son matériel et comme il ne compte emmener personne dans sa chambre, c'est l'endroit idéal. Il réalise tous ses branchements puis consulte ses messages. Il y en a deux, un d'Albus et un du Crotale.

Celui d'Albus n'a aucun intérêt, il veut juste s'assurer que tout se passe bien, et celui du Crotale le déçoit beaucoup.

Harry a découvert il y a deux ans que ses parents n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de voiture comme il l'avait toujours cru. Son oncle et sa tante ne lui avaient jamais parlé de ses parents qu'ils considéraient comme des moins que rien, mais il avait à plusieurs reprises entendu sa tante parler de « l''accident », il s'était auto-persuadé que ses parents avaient eu un accident de voiture.

Au début, lorsqu'il a rencontré Albus, il pensait qu'il se conduisait de la même manière avec tous les jeunes qu'il avait en charge à Poudlard. Au bout de six mois d'observation, il a découvert que c'était faux. Il se préoccupait de tous, mais il avait avec lui une proximité plus grande. Il l'observait sans cesse et quand il pensait qu'Harry ne faisait pas attention à lui, son regard devenait triste. A plusieurs reprises, il a lâché des choses qui ont fait comprendre à Harry qu'il en savait beaucoup sur lui et qu'il le connaissait avant la rencontre au commissariat.

Harry a d'abord essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez mine de rien mais l'homme est un vieux rusé et il esquivait toujours les questions. Alors, une nuit, il a décidé de mettre en pratique les enseignements de Théodore Nott et de visiter son bureau. Il a rencontré Théo lors de sa troisième fugue et il a passé trois mois avec lui. Il est sans doute ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami pour Harry. C'est l'un des plus grands voleurs au monde et il a enseigné à Harry tout ce qu'il savait, c'est-à-dire qu'aujourd'hui, aucune serrure, aucun coffre et aucun système de sécurité ne peuvent lui résister. Théo est désormais suffisamment riche pour ne travailler que sur des défis qui le stimulent, ils ont vécu ensemble une semaine de folle passion aux Caraïbes avant de décider d'un commun accord de rester amis.

La visite du bureau d'Albus a changé sa vie à tout jamais. Il a découvert un dossier jaune avec son nom dessus. Des coupures de presse qui relataient l'accident terrible qui avait couté la vie à James et Lily Potter dans l'incendie de leur maison avec des gros titres sur « le survivant », leur bébé de un an qui avait été retrouvé inexplicablement sain et sauf, avec seulement une blessure à la tête sans gravité. Il avait alors touché la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Il savait maintenant ce qui l'avait provoqué. Il avait aussi trouvé des copies de rapports que ses parents avaient fait à Albus et surtout un mail mystérieux, envoyé par son père quelques heures avant le terrible incendie.

_Nous avons trouvé. Nous savons qui est le cerveau. Ci-joint la liste qui le prouve. Nous passerons demain vous donner le reste des informations._

Donc Albus connaissait ses parents et ils travaillaient pour lui, alors qu'il était Directeur au MI5. Et, Harry, ne croyant pas aux coïncidences, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il aient été assassinés. Il a aussi découvert plusieurs interventions d'Albus pour que tous les fichiers le concernant soient supprimés, pourquoi? Pour le protéger? Il devait trouver cette liste qui n'était pas dans le dossier et découvrir pourquoi ses parents avaient été tués. Celui qui a fait ça a détruit sa vie et il doit payer.

C'est alors qu'Harry s'était fixé comme raison de vivre de découvrir ce qui était arrivé à ses parents et il ne serait d'aucune utilité d'interroger Albus. Il a commencé, à cette époque, à s'intéresser à l'informatique et il a travaillé jusqu'à atteindre un bon niveau. Mais même s'il est intelligent, et malgré tous ses efforts, il n'a rien d'un génie et n'a pas le niveau pour infiltrer le système informatique du MI5, c'est grâce à Théo qu'il avait appris que le seul hacker capable de réaliser cet exploit était le Crotale mais que cet homme était paranoïaque et qu'il était extrêmement difficile de rentrer en contact avec lui.

Harry n'avait pas abandonné, il n'abandonnait jamais. Et il avait enfin réussi à contacter le Crotale il y a deux mois. Ils avaient échangés plusieurs messages. Harry a inventé une histoire qu'il croyait plausible pour justifier sa demande mais le mail d'aujourd'hui lui donne la preuve que c'est faux.

_Vous m'avez menti Griffon. Je ne travaille pas avec des gens qui ne me font pas confiance._

Harry pousse un gros soupir, il va devoir se débrouiller autrement. Mais pour l'instant, il a faim. Il se dirige vers la cuisine en espérant trouver quelque chose à grignoter et la réalité est au-delà de ses espérances. Le réfrigérateur et le congélateur sont pleins.

Il met une pizza dans **son** four, se sert un jus d'orange et se prépare un plateau avec un bout de cheddar et une pomme. Une fois la pizza cuite, il prend son premier repas dans **son** salon et ce repas est le meilleur qu'il n'ait jamais mangé.

OoOOoo

Le Crotale fixe avec incrédulité son écran d'ordinateur. Le Griffon est habile et lui a donné du fil à retordre pour le localiser mais il a fini par réussir en lui envoyant avec son dernier message un virus qui s'est infiltré dans son disque dur et lui a permis de le trouver. Harry Potter… Pourquoi Harry Potter aurait-il besoin de consulter les fichiers des services secrets? Il va devoir mener une enquête et surveiller le garçon de près.

ooOOoo

Lorsqu'il se réveille à six heures comme tous les matins, une habitude qu'il doit aux Dursleys, Harry est désorienté, il met quelques minutes à se rappeler où il est et pourquoi il a aussi bien dormi, sans aucun cauchemar.

Tout lui revient rapidement et il décide après une douche rapide d'aller fureter un peu chez Silver Snake avant que Severus ne descende vers huit heures.

Il sort sans aucun bruit de son appartement et rentre dans l'agence avec le code que lui a fourni Severus. Il s'installe au bureau de Draco et crochète le tiroir de son bureau pour lire le dossier sur Steward Garbridge, il a entendu les autres en parler et il est d'accord avec Severus, aucun homme ne peut être aussi blanc.

Au bout d'une heure, il n'a rien trouvé de bizarre et il est en train de parcourir ses relevés bancaires lorsque tout à coup, quelque chose d'étonnant lui saute aux yeux, tous les ans depuis cinq ans, au mois de janvier, il n'a pas de virement de salaire. C'est étrange, soit il a un autre compte, soit il prend tous les ans un congé d'un mois sans solde et si c'est le cas, la question est pourquoi et comment fait-il pour compenser cette perte de salaire.

L'alarme de sa toute nouvelle montre sonne, il remet le dossier où il l'a pris et referme le tiroir à clé.

Il va dans la cuisine pour préparer un café, qui cette fois va être excellent, puisque il le fait de sa propre initiative sans que personne ne lui en ait donné l'ordre. Il vient de se servir une tasse lorsque Severus entre dans la pièce et il lui tend la tasse avec un léger sourire.

« Bonjour et merci. Comment s'est passé cette première nuit dans ton nouvel appartement? »

Harry se retourne pour prendre une autre tasse avant de répondre, « bonjour, très bien et je suis à l'heure parce que j'ai une superbe montre avec alarme pour me réveiller »

Severus fait une ébauche de sourire, « ce café est… **vraiment**… excellent »

En quelques mots, ils viennent de faire une trêve. Ils boivent silencieusement le café dans la petite cuisine mais ce n'est pas un silence oppressant, c'est le silence confortable de deux hommes qui ont décidé d'essayer de s'accepter mutuellement.

ooOOoo

Il est dix heures et Harry est en train de donner le courrier à Hermione, lorsque Draco fait une entrée théâtrale, qui doit être habituelle, s'il en juge par l'air blasé de Ron et d'Hermione.

« Bonjour le petit peuple »

Hermione met une main sur le bras de Ron, qui allait démarrer au quart de tour, pour le calmer et le dissuader de répondre à une provocation aussi stupide.

« Bonjour Draco » répond-elle calmement alors que Ron émet juste un grognement.

Draco hausse un sourcil, contrarié de ne pas avoir sa dispute matinale puis se tourne vers Harry.

« Bonjour microbe, est-ce que j'ai du courrier? ».

Le visage de Ron s'éclaire et il se tourne vers Harry pour voir sa réaction. Il a un peu discuté avec lui ce matin et ce garçon lui plait vraiment, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Hermione lui avait dit hier qu'il avait une forte personnalité et un coté attachant et il est maintenant totalement d'accord avec elle. S'il étale à nouveau Malfoy, il sera son ami à vie.

Harry dévisage le blond avec un visage sans expression et Draco commence à se sentir mal à l'aise. Puis Harry esquisse un sourire moqueur et prend un accent populaire, « bien sur que non, Ta Majesté, qui pourrait oser t'écrire, qui serait digne que tu poses tes augustes yeux sur sa bafouille? ».

Draco fait un clin d'œil à Harry et un sourire suffisant à Ron avant de faire demi tour pour se diriger vers son propre bureau.

« Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas cassé la figure? » demande Ron dépité à Harry.

« Parce que maintenant il me respecte, je n'ai plus besoin de lui prouver que je ne suis pas une quantité négligeable »

« C'est bien dommage » répond Ron qui se prend un coup réprobateur d'Hermione sur le bras.

« Il faut que tu grandisses, Ron, tu es vraiment immature par moment. Allez viens, on a un programme à respecter. On commence par la femme et les voisins de Garbridge et ensuite, on passe à l'institution pour enfants dont il s'occupe ».

Ron la suit en grommelant à propos des femmes qui ne pense qu'au boulot et frappent leurs petits amis.

Harry les regarde partir rêveusement, les liens qui existent entre ces deux là crèvent les yeux. Ils sont tout le temps en train de se chamailler et pourtant leur amour mutuel explose aux yeux de tous. Il a un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il ne connaitra sans doute jamais ça. Il finit la distribution du courrier puis se dirige d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de Draco.

Il entre, referme la porte derrière lui et va s'affaler sur le fauteuil visiteur en croisant les mains sur son ventre.

Draco le regarde d'un air stupéfait, « qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? »

« Sais-tu pourquoi Garbridge n'a jamais de virement de salaire en janvier? »

« Quoi? Pourquoi… Comment… qui t'a parlé de cet homme? »

« Je vous ai entendu en parler entre vous. Alors? »

« Je ne vais surement pas parler de ça avec toi, Harry, c'est une enquête en cours et Severus me tuerait »

Harry lève un sourcil moqueur et ne dit rien. Le message est clair : le Grand Draco Malfoy a peur de Severus Snape?

Draco ouvre le tiroir de son bureau et sort les relevés bancaires qu'il examine attentivement. « Merde, tu as raison, mais comment le sais-tu? »

« Peu importe. Ça te dirait qu'on découvre pourquoi? »

« Certainement pas. Severus ne serait surement pas d'accord pour que je te laisse faire ce genre de choses et d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas ce que tu comptes faire »

« Facile. On va examiner les fichiers du personnel des entreprises dans lesquelles il travaillait ».

Draco ressent l'habituel frisson qui le parcourt lorsqu'il sait qu'il a une piste sérieuse et qu'il va découvrir quelque chose. Il allume son ordinateur et remarque à peine qu'Harry s'est levé pour venir se placer derrière lui.

Les doigts de Draco volent sur les touches. Garbridge a été employé dans trois entreprises lors des cinq dernières années. Les deux premières ne lui posent aucune difficulté et Harry voit son hypothèse confirmée, il a pris un mois de congés sans solde à chaque fois. Les défenses de la troisième sont plus difficiles à percer et à court de patience, Harry pousse Draco pour prendre sa place.

Draco ne pense même pas à résister, il est fasciné par le visage d'Harry et par la force qui se dégage de lui. Il est entièrement concentré sur sa tache et le monde autour de lui semble avoir disparu. Un sourire lumineux apparait sur son visage lorsqu'il parvient à ses fins et Draco sent une vague d'admiration pour ce garçon le traverser. Il se rend compte à cet instant qu'il ne pourra jamais rien lui refuser. Il se penche sur l'ordinateur pour voir le résultat puis s'assoit sur son bureau.

« Bien. C'est vrai que c'est la première chose bizarre que nous trouvons sur cet homme. Il prend systématiquement un mois de congés sans solde en janvier. Mais ça ne prouve rien. Il le passe peut-être simplement à profiter de sa famille »

Harry fronce les sourcils. « C'est possible mais mon intuition me dit que non. Il faut qu'on compare toutes les dépenses qu'il fait à cette période, il y a peut-être un point commun ».

Draco est pris par l'enthousiasme d'Harry et ne pense plus du tout au fait qu'il ne devrait absolument pas accéder à ces informations. Ils se partagent les relevés et les examinent attentivement. Ils parviennent tous les deux très vite à la même conclusion. Au mois de janvier, il n'y a que les dépenses de Madame Garbridge, qui sont d'ailleurs les plus nombreuses, sur le compte. Celles de Monsieur Garbridge qui apparaissent les autres mois, comme ses dépenses pour le golf ou pour l'essence de sa voiture, sont absentes du mois de janvier. Mais rien dans les relevés ne donne d'indices ce qu'il fait pendant ce mois.

« Draco, appelle Hermione ou Ron, ils sont partis pour rencontrer sa femme et il faut qu'ils réussissent à l'interroger sur ce que fait son mari en janvier ».

Draco saute sur son téléphone et après avoir passé l'appel, il se tourne satisfait vers Harry. « Hermione s'en occupe, elle me rappelle dés qu'ils sortent de chez elle ».

« Bien. En attendant, je retourne à mon poste, il ne faudrait pas que Severus se doute de quelque chose »

« Tu l'appelles Severus? »

Harry fait un beau sourire à Draco. « Seulement quand il n'est pas là ».

ooOOoo

Draco appelle Harry environ une heure plus tard.

« La femme est stupide, dixit Hermione, et pour qu'Hermione, impératrice des féministes et des causes perdues dise ça, crois-moi, il faut qu'elle le soit vraiment. Il part tous les ans au mois de janvier faire un voyage avec ses amis mais elle ne connait pas leurs noms. Ça ne l'intéresse pas et puis de toute façon son mari, qui est fou d'elle et de leurs enfants, l'appelle tous les deux jours pour être sur que tout va bien. Elle ne sait pas non plus où il va mais il lui laisse toujours un numéro de portable pour le joindre ».

Les deux garçons se sourient, il suffit qu'il consulte le relevé de téléphone et qu'il fasse un traçage de l'appel par portable pour savoir où il va.

Ils se mettent au travail tout de suite mais doivent vite déchanter, l'appel passe par plusieurs serveurs et ils n'arrivent pas à remonter à la source. Au bout de deux heures, ils abandonnent. Ça leur confirme simplement qu'ils sont sur la bonne piste et qu'il y a quelque chose de pas clair derrière ces voyages.

« Merde » dit Harry en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil.

« Et bien maintenant, on est obligé d'en parler à Severus » dit nonchalamment Draco.

« Pourquoi? » demande Harry en se relevant brusquement.

« Parce que lui sera capable de retracer l'appel »

« Ha bon? Il est si fort que ça? »

« Crois-moi, Harry, il n'y a rien que Severus Snape ne puisse obtenir d'un ordinateur »

Harry reste bouche bée devant cette révélation et un drôle de soupçon lui effleure l'esprit mais ce serait quand même une drôle de coïncidence.

ooOOoo

Il est dix sept heures lorsque Draco sort enfin du bureau de Severus avec un air sombre sur le visage. Il se plante devant le bureau d'Harry et ne dit qu'un mot « Thaïlande ».

Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit « et ce type s'occupe d'enfants orphelins ».

Impulsivement, Draco tend la main et caresse la joue d'Harry dont le visage reflète la colère. « Attends, il ne faut pas sauter aux conclusions ».

« C'est vrai, mais crois-moi, je vais aller au bout de cette enquête »

Harry frotte sa joue contre la main réconfortante.

« Dis-moi, Harry, demain c'est samedi, est-ce que ça te dirait de passer la soirée avec moi? »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, une voix sèche comme un coup de fusil les fait sursauter et ils s'écartent l'un de l'autre comme deux enfants pris en faute.

« ça m'étonnerait, j'ai un travail pour lui ». Severus est debout à l'entrée de la réception et son attitude reflète la colère.

« A moins bien sur que Monsieur Potter refuse un travail qui sera rémunéré en espèces et qu'il ne sera pas obligé de verser sur son compte »

Harry regarde Severus avec surprise. Il ne comprend pas la colère qui émane de lui, s'il avait entendu le début de la conversation, cela pourrait s'expliquer mais il en aurait fait mention et ne lui proposerait surement pas un boulot pour le week-end. Il jette un coup d'œil à Draco qui semble aussi stupéfait que lui. De toute façon, il a besoin d'argent et ne va pas refuser, surtout qu'il a quelques petites choses à vérifier.

« Je ne ferais surement pas une chose aussi stupide, Monsieur, j'accepte avec plaisir »

Severus grogne en réponse, « on part à dix-neuf heures, sois prêt avec un sac pour deux jours ».

Il se retourne et part à grandes enjambées en se donnant des claques mentales. Il avait réussi à commencer à apprivoiser Harry et il vient de remettre de la distance entre eux. Idiot. Quand il a vu la main de Draco sur sa joue et qu'il a entendu sa proposition, son sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Draco est un Casanova et traite ses amants comme des kleenex, Harry ne mérite pas ça.

Et bien maintenant, il a deux jours devant lui pour réparer les dégâts.

A suivre

* * *

RAR sans adresses

Zarakinel : Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite ne te déçoit pas!

Phoenix of pandor : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je continue… merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui me motivent énormément, ça c'est sur!

Jenni944 : je suis d'accord avec toi, qui ne serait pas troublé par le ténébreux Severus! A bientôt.

Moira : Merci beaucoup pour la review, c'est sur qu'avec des encouragements comme les tiens, je ne vais pas abandonner!!! A bientôt.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine où on en apprend un peu plus sur le passé d'Harry et de Severus. Encore un grand merci pour les nombreuses reviews que j'ai reçues, elles m'encouragent énormément…


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : Le Charmeur de serpent**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Auteur : Agathe

Couple : Harry / Severus

Genre : UA. Romance et aventure.

Rating : M avec des relations entre hommes, un peu de violence et quelques situations sordides.

Résumé : Severus Snape engage à contrecœur Harry Potter dans son agence. Cette décision va les entrainer dans une drôle d'aventure et changer leurs vies.

**Béta**: Tania-sama

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Assis sur son canapé avec son sac à ses pieds, Harry s'interroge sur le travail que veut lui confier Severus. Il a échafaudé plusieurs hypothèses mais la plus probable reste un boulot pénible que le patron de Silver Snake n'a pas envie de faire lui-même. Peut-être une surveillance qui va l'obliger à rester en planque pendant des heures, Harry pousse un soupir, découragé d'avance par ce qui l'attend, alors qu'il aurait vraiment apprécié de passer son premier week-end tranquille avec son ordinateur dans son nouvel appartement.

Il a réussi à se faire une idée précise de la personnalité des employés de Silver Snake, surtout pour Draco avec qui il a passé le plus de temps et qui est vraiment un garçon bien. Sous sa carapace de sarcasmes, il cache un cœur tendre et un grand besoin d'amour, c'est pourquoi Harry veut bien devenir son ami mais en aucun cas son amant, il ne pourrait pas lui donner ce dont il a besoin.

Le seul qu'il n'arrive pas à cerner est Severus. L'homme sait refouler ses émotions et il est difficile à lire, sauf à de rares exceptions, comme lorsqu'il a interrompu son tête à tête avec Draco. Mais là, il a entraperçu des bribes de sentiments -colère, regret, amour, jalousie- difficiles à comprendre. L'interprétation la plus évidente est qu'il ressent quelque chose pour Draco avec qui il travaille depuis longtemps et qu'il n'a pas apprécié de le voir aussi proche d'Harry. Il va falloir lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y aura jamais rien de sérieux entre Draco et lui.

C'est à ce moment de ses réflexions que deux coups secs sur sa porte l'avertissent de l'arrivée de Severus. Il est bien décidé à ne pas décrocher une parole jusqu'à ce que l'Homme Bien se soit excusé de son comportement désagréable qui n'avait aucune raison d'être.

Harry le suit jusqu'au parking en sous-sol et s'installe sans un mot. Severus démarre puis au bout de dix minutes dit d'une voix neutre, « nous allons à la gare où nous prendrons le train pour Tilling (_1_) dans le Sussex, nous devrions arriver là-bas vers vingt deux heures ».

Harry se renfonce dans son siège sans répondre. Il est surpris et heureux de leur destination, il n'a jamais vu la campagne anglaise et il se rappelle avoir lu quelque part que Tilling est un charmant village médiéval situé au bord de la mer. Il espère qu'il aura le temps de visiter un peu entre deux corvées.

Severus gare sa voiture dans le parking payant et se dirige à grands pas vers le quai de départ de leur train, il a manifestement déjà les billets en poche. Harry a un peu de mal à suivre les grandes enjambées de l'homme qui a facilement vingt centimètres de plus que lui mais il préfèrerait s'arracher la langue plutôt que lui demander de ralentir, alors il court presque pour se maintenir à sa hauteur.

Ils entrent dans un compartiment de six places et s'installent face à face à coté de la fenêtre. Personne ne s'installe dans leur wagon et Severus dont le visage est totalement fermé prend finalement la parole.

« Tu dois faire attention avec Draco, il est très beau et attirant mais c'est un vrai Casanova, il multiplie les conquêtes d'un soir qu'il laisse ensuite tomber avec perte et fracas. Ce n'est pas vraiment son intention mais il peut te faire souffrir ».

Harry fixe Severus interloqué. Tout ce cirque c'est parce qu'il a cru qu'il pouvait se laisser embobiner par Draco ? Il part dans un immense fou rire qu'il n'arrive pas à contrôler jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde le visage décontenancé de Severus qui ne comprend absolument pas sa réaction. Comme si un homme pouvait le faire souffrir, lui ! C'est ridicule. Il finit par se calmer suffisamment pour lui répondre.

« Ne vous est-il pas venu à l'esprit… Monsieur… que c'est moi qui pourrait briser le petit cœur fragile de Draco ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je suis innocent et pur ? J'ai moi aussi l'habitude de ne pas accorder beaucoup d'importance à mes amants d'une nuit. Et je sais me protéger tout seul, ce n'est pas à dix huit ans que j'ai besoin d'un chaperon » lui dit-il sur un ton très ironique.

Et voilà, l'insolent morveux a encore réagi d'une façon totalement incompréhensible. Comment ce visage et ce corps angéliques peuvent-ils cacher un tel caractère. Non, il n'a jamais imaginé que Draco pourrait avoir un cœur fragile et oui, il avait présumé de la pureté d'un gamin qui, même s'il a dix huit ans, en parait à peine quinze. Et maintenant… Il se sent… stupide.

« Je n'avais effectivement pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle. J'ai mauvais caractère et parfois mes paroles dépassent un peu mes pensées. Appelle-moi Severus et tutoies-moi, comme les autres ».

Harry est satisfait, ces paroles sont ce qui se rapprochent le plus d'excuses pour Severus Snape. Finalement, le week-end ne sera peut-être pas pourri.

« Excuses acceptées, Severus. Maintenant, dis-moi quel est ce fameux travail pour lequel je sacrifie mon week-end ».

Severus se renfrogne. D'une part, il n'a pas présenté d'excuses à cet insolent morveux et d'autre part, il a organisé ce week-end, surtout pour mieux connaître Harry, il va falloir maintenant trouver une justification à cette stupide idée qui avait pourtant parue lumineuse au moment où il l'avait eu. Il ne se comprend plus lui-même, depuis l'arrivée d'Harry il a des réactions perturbantes.

« Nous allons à Prince's House »

Harry lève un sourcil et attend que Severus se décide à poursuivre mais rien ne vient, comme si ces quelques mots constituaient une explication suffisante, ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas.

« Et… »

« Prince's House est la maison familiale du coté de ma mère. Elle a été bâtie il y a deux siècles »

Severus s'arrête de nouveau et Harry se dit qu'il est vraiment agaçant, il commence à comprendre les réactions de tous ceux à qui il a fait le coup du silence, il a vraiment envie de l'attraper et de le secouer. Ses méninges travaillent à toute allure pour essayer de trouver un rapport entre la maison de l'Homme Bien et un éventuel travail. Faire le ménage ? Non… Il n'oserait quand même pas.

Severus qui fixe Harry voit sur son visage qu'il est en train d'envisager des choses déplaisantes. S'il veut que le gamin lui fasse confiance, il va falloir qu'il se dévoile et qu'il dise la vérité à Harry, en espérant qu'il en fasse de même. S'il ne lui fait pas confiance, il ne pourra pas l'aider et remplir la mission que lui a confiée Albus de le protéger. Il respire profondément et se lance.

« J'ai racheté la maison il y a cinq ans. Mon père a été ruiné à cause d'un escroc et il n'a pas supporté cette honte. Il a tué ma mère et s'est suicidé, j'avais dix sept ans. Je pense que je n'ai échappé à sa folie que parce que ma mère m'avait envoyé pour les vacances dans un camp. Nous avons perdu toutes les possessions des Snapes, ainsi que cette maison qui appartenait à la famille de ma mère, les Princes. Tout le reste m'indiffère, mais cette maison est importante pour moi, c'est le seul endroit où je me sens vraiment bien et libéré de tout souci, sans doute parce que j'y ai passé toutes mes vacances lorsque j'étais enfant. Depuis cinq ans, je passe mon temps libre à la retaper, j'aime penser que je lui redonne vie par moi-même. Je voulais qu'on apprenne à se connaître et j'ai pensé que travailler ensemble à repeindre des murs était une bonne façon d'y parvenir »

Harry ferme les yeux. Ce que vient de lui dire Severus le touche profondément. L'Homme Bien vient de lui livrer une toute petite partie de son passé et il est loin d'avoir tout dit. Mais Harry a senti la douleur qu'il avait à raconter la mort de ses parents. Il ne ment pas, il veut vraiment se rapprocher de lui. Harry sent une vague de panique l'envahir à l'idée de laisser quelqu'un entrer dans sa vie. Il ne sait pas s'il est encore capable de faire confiance… Pourtant, il a terriblement envie de se rapprocher de l'Homme Bien, même s'il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi.

Il respire profondément pour calmer sa panique puis ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur une expression qui ne doit pas paraître souvent sur le visage de Severus, de l'inquiétude. Alors les mots sortent sans qu'il réfléchisse plus.

« J'aime bien faire de la peinture ».

Severus lâche un mini sourire et se renfonce dans son siège.

Le reste du voyage qui comprend un changement à Hasting se passe dans le silence. Les deux hommes sont perdus dans leurs pensées et sans le savoir, elles s'orientent dans le même sens, n'est-ce pas une erreur de se rendre vulnérable en se dévoilant face à l'autre ?

En sortant de la gare, Harry est assailli par l'odeur de la mer et le calme de la campagne et il sait immédiatement qu'il va se plaire ici. Tilling est construit sur une colline et il suit Severus qui s'engage dans une petite rue pavée et escarpée, éclairée seulement par la pleine lune. Il se sent en paix, comme si, dans ce village, le mal n'avait pas sa place.

Ils passent sous une grande arche qui supporte une tour médiévale et continuent leur ascension pour arriver à l'église qu'ils contournent et, au bout de quelques mètres, Severus s'arrête devant une maison située dans un virage en épingle à cheveux. C'est une belle bâtisse en pierre de taille avec de grandes fenêtres blanches, il pousse simplement la porte qui n'est pas fermée. Du coin de l'œil, Harry détecte le mouvement d'un rideau dans le cottage situé juste à coté puis suit Severus dans la maison.

Ils passent une entrée de belle proportion et entrent dans un salon au fond duquel une fenêtre en alcôve donne sur une rue escarpée et vers laquelle Severus se dirige pour tirer les rideaux.

Il se retourne vers Harry avec un air malicieux, « le rideau qui a bougé, c'était Miss Lavande Brown, la commère numéro un du village, la seconde étant sa concurrente directe, Miss Padma Patil. Je pense qu'elle a couru chercher ses jumelles pour essayer de mieux te voir afin d'être la première à annoncer que j'ai amené quelqu'un pour la première fois à Prince's House et battre ainsi Miss Patil à plate couture ».

Harry le regarde très étonné, il a toujours vécu dans des grandes villes où chacun se fiche éperdument des faits et gestes de ses voisins. Il est aussi étonné de la transformation de Severus, comme si le simple fait d'entrer dans cette maison lui avait enlevé un poids des épaules, il est décontracté, il n'y a plus aucune raideur dans son attitude et Harry le trouve… beau ??? Secoué par cette découverte, il doit se concentrer pour comprendre ce que Severus est en train de lui dire.

« Je te propose que nous allions manger un morceau. Rusard, un vieux braconnier rusé, qui fait quelques travaux pour les habitants du village, surveille la maison en mon absence et je lui ai demandé de prévoir de quoi manger ce soir pour deux personnes ».

La cuisine est magnifique, très grande et meublée en style campagnard avec tout l'électroménager le plus moderne parfaitement intégré au bois usé par des générations. Le plus impressionnant est l'immense table en bois entourée de bancs qui doit bien pouvoir accueillir une vingtaine de personnes sans problème.

Severus ouvre le grand réfrigérateur et pose sur la table un assortiment de charcuterie et de fromages. Il ouvre ensuite une panière et sort une grosse miche de pain qui a l'air particulièrement moelleuse, rien à voir avec le pain de mie qu'Harry consomme habituellement.

Pendant le dîner improvisé, accompagné d'un verre de vin rouge en provenance directe de France, Severus raconte à Harry la vie du village. Les querelles incessantes entre Miss Brown et Miss Patil qui pourtant ne peuvent passer une journée sans se voir, le peintre farfelu qui s'est installé il y a deux ans dans le village, la grand rue à l'heure des courses où se joue la vie sociale des habitants…

L'ambiance est chaleureuse et détendue, sans doute que le vin et la nourriture délicieuse y sont pour quelque chose. Ils débarrassent la table ensemble et mettent la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle. Puis Severus lui propose de faire une visite rapide de la maison pour qu'il puisse se repérer.

Le rez-de-chaussée comprend en plus de la cuisine et du salon qu'Harry a déjà vu, une grande salle à manger et un bureau dans lequel il découvre stupéfait un matériel informatique dernier cri, il se retient à grand peine d'aller l'examiner de plus près et enfin une bibliothèque bien fournie avec des fauteuils confortables en cuir disposés autour d'une cheminée.

Au premier étage, il y a quatre chambres, deux salles de bain et un petit salon. C'est à cet étage qu'il reste des travaux à faire. Il n'y a que deux chambres et une salle de bain habitables, le reste est en chantier. Severus lui indique la chambre qu'il va occuper, à coté de la sienne et lui précise qu'il devra passer par sa chambre pour utiliser la seule salle de bain en état.

Harry le regarde d'un air malicieux et lui fait un clin d'œil, « j'espère qu'en plus de devoir repousser les avances de Draco, je ne vais pas devoir repousser les tiennes, car je suis sur que, tout comme lui, tu es un homme dangereusement séduisant pour la pauvre petite victime que je suis! »

Severus ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette remarque. C'est une plaisanterie mais l'idée qu'Harry le voit comme un homme qui pourrait le séduire ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit, il pourrait être son père! Il préfère ignorer le frisson qui lui a traversé l'échine à cette idée et répond d'un air badin.

« Je vais essayer de me retenir. Est-ce qu'un cognac au coin du feu avant d'aller dormir te tenterait? »

Habituellement, Harry ne boit pas. Il n'a jamais risqué de perdre le contrôle devant qui que ce soit. Mais ce soir, il se sent bien, en confiance et si le cognac est aussi bon que le Bordeaux qu'il a bu au souper, il ne va pas rater ça.

« Avec plaisir ».

Ils se rendent dans la bibliothèque et Harry s'installe dans le confortable canapé en cuir pendant que Severus allume le feu. Il admire les mouvements félins et les muscles qui se dessinent sous la chemise noire lorsque Severus se baisse pour ramasser le bois entreposé à coté de la cheminée. Lorsque la pièce se remplit de l'odeur du bois et des craquements du feu de cheminée, Harry se détend complètement, la douce chaleur qui se dégage de la cheminée pour combattre la fraicheur d'une nuit de mars l'emplit d'aise.

« Je vais chercher le cognac, je reviens »

Harry regarde Severus sortir de la pièce de sa démarche féline et il se dit qu'il doit faire attention, aucun homme ne lui a jamais paru aussi magnétique que l'Homme Bien. Il ferme les yeux quelques instants avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir et de voir Severus revenir avec un plateau en argent sur lequel sont posés deux grands verres à cognac en cristal et une bouteille du liquide ambré.

Après l'avoir servi, Severus prend place dans le fauteuil club face au canapé. Les deux hommes prennent le temps de sentir l'arôme de l'alcool avant d'en boire une gorgée. Harry sent le liquide fort glisser dans sa gorge et le long de son œsophage.

« C'est délicieux. C'est la première fois que j'en bois… »

Severus le regarde avec amusement, il a tout du chat qui vient de déguster du lait et il s'attend presque à le voir sortir la langue pour se nettoyer.

« Tu es jeune, tu as encore plein de premières fois à vivre. Contrairement à moi ».

Harry a senti l'amertume de la fin de la phrase, il se penche en avant pour se rapprocher de Severus.

« Tu sais Severus, il y a des choses, même si on les a déjà faites, qui prennent une toute autre dimension en fonction de la personne avec qui on les partage… »

Harry est très sérieux en prononçant ses mots et son regard vert, illuminé de mille reflets par le feu, le pénètre jusqu'à l'âme. Severus ne veut pas aller sur ce terrain et il reprend un ton badin.

« Je me demande ce que miss Brown va imaginer comme histoire pour expliquer ta venue? »

« Peut-être que tu as amené un amant! »

Severus s'étrangle un peu avec son cognac puis fait un sourire moqueur à Harry. « Je ne crois pas, je pense qu'elle m'estime assez pour ne pas me prendre pour un pédophile, je te rappelle que tu es un gosse! J'imagine plutôt une histoire de fils caché »

Harry se renfrogne, il n'aime vraiment pas que Severus le prenne pour un gamin mais il lui montrera plus tard qu'il est loin d'en être un. Pour l'instant il revient à un sujet plus léger.

« Tu ne fermes jamais ta porte à clé? »

« Non. Ou rarement, uniquement quand je veux être sur que personne ne vienne me déranger. Ici tout le monde laisse sa porte ouverte et les gens rentrent les uns chez les autres sans aucune gêne ».

Harry reste songeur un instant puis finit par oser poser la question qui le tracasse depuis que Severus lui en a parlé lorsqu'ils sont entrés dans le salon.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais amené quelqu'un ici? »

Severus parait stupéfait, comme si il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il réfléchit un instant en buvant une gorgée de cognac mais en fait la réponse est simple.

« Parce que je n'en ai jamais eu envie »

Harry ne saura jamais si c'est à cause de l'alcool, de l'ambiance chaleureuse de la maison ou de l'émotion qui lui prend la gorge mais la phrase sort avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir.

« J'ai découvert à onze ans que j'avais un don d'empathie et de télékinésie lorsque j'ai tué mon oncle ».

Il est tendu comme un arc et ses pommettes sont rouges lorsqu'il relève la tête pour voir la réaction de Severus.

Toute leur relation future en dépend…

A suivre

_(1) Petit hommage à Edward Frederik Benson et à son cycle de Mapp et Lucia._

* * *

_RAR sans adresses_

WAN - Oui, comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est Millenium qui m'a inspiré le point de départ de cette histoire! Pour le Crotale, réponse au prochain chapitre, même s'il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup de suspense!

* * *

Le petit bonus de Tania - J'ai une béta qui en plus de remarques extrêmement constructives me fait parfois… même souvent… éclater de rire avec ses commentaires, alors j'ai décidé, avec son accord de vous les faire partager. Le plus dur c'est de faire un choix!

_Il est bien décidé à ne pas décrocher une parole jusqu'à ce que l'Homme Bien se soit excusé de son comportement désagréable qui n'avait aucune raison d'être. _**(Entièrement d'accord ! aller une bonne pelle et on fait la paix niark)**

_« Tu dois faire attention avec Draco, il est très beau et attirant mais c'est un vrai Casanova, il multiplie les conquêtes d'un soir qu'il laisse ensuite tomber avec perte et fracas. Ce n'est pas vraiment son intention mais il peut te faire souffrir ». _**(Lol Severus croit que Harry veut Drago et Harry, lui, croit que Severus veut Drago, mais merlin, Drago doit avoir le nez qui gratte à être le centre d'attention des deux futurs amoureux^^ c'est une véritable idole^^ c'est l'élément perturbateur du futur couple^^)**

_Pourtant, il a terriblement envie de se rapprocher de l'Homme Bien, même s'il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi_. **(C'est l'amour espèce d'inculte ! ha je vous jure les jeunes d'aujourd'hui !^^)**

_Severus lui indique la chambre qu'il va occuper, à coté de la sienne et lui précise qu'il devra passer par sa chambre pour utiliser la seule salle de bain en état. _**(Comme par hasard ! j'adore le hasard et le pouvoir de la fiction^^ ça arrange bien Severus^^) **

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite…


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : Le Charmeur de serpent**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Auteur : Agathe

Couple : Harry / Severus

Genre : UA. Romance et aventure.

Rating : M avec des relations entre hommes, un peu de violence et quelques situations sordides.

Résumé : Severus Snape engage à contrecœur Harry Potter dans son agence. Cette décision va les entrainer dans une drôle d'aventure et changer leurs vies.

**Béta**: Tania-sama

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Harry s'étire comme un chat, il a passé une nuit excellente. En fait, il n'a jamais aussi bien dormi que depuis qu'il a mis les pieds à Silver Snake. Hier soir, pour la première fois, il a confié son plus grand secret sans recevoir en retour de l'horreur et de la peur, qui sont toujours les deux sentiments qui prédominent chez les gens qui apprennent qu'il a tué son oncle à l'âge de onze ans.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage lorsqu'il se remémore la réaction de Severus à sa révélation.

Lorsqu'il a osé le regarder, pas un muscle de son visage n'avait bougé, il ne le regardait pas comme un être anormal et il avait tranquillement continué à boire son cognac, comme s'il attendait qu'Harry poursuive sa confession. Mais Harry avait la gorge serrée, il ne pouvait plus dire un mot et il se rendit compte à cet instant à quel point la réaction de l'Homme Bien comptait pour lui. Lorsque Severus avait compris qu'Harry ne dirait rien de plus, il avait simplement dit,

« Je suppose que tu avais tes raisons ».

Harry avait hoché la tête puis ils avaient fini tranquillement leur cognac en silence avant de monter se coucher.

Harry s'accorde quelques minutes supplémentaires sous la couette en plume qui l'enveloppe comme un nuage, même si les rais de lumières qui passent au travers des persiennes lui montrent qu'il doit être assez tard.

Il se décide enfin à quitter son cocon de douceur et se dirige vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les volets, vêtu en tout et pour tout de son boxer. Sa chambre donne sur l'arrière de la maison et un joli jardin où les premières fleurs de printemps s'épanouissent. Il hume à pleins poumons l'air pur, sans relent de pots d'échappement lorsqu'un mouvement attire son œil sur la droite.

Debout dans le jardin d'à coté, se tient une femme blonde d'une cinquantaine d'année qui a vite détourné les jumelles qu'elle pointait vers lui. Il déduit sans trop de difficulté qu'il doit s'agir de Miss Brown qui a le rose aux joues à la vision d'un jeune homme fort peu vêtu. Il décide de s'amuser un peu.

« Bonjour Miss Brown, belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

La femme se retourne vers lui avec surprise et la teinte de ses joues vire au rouge cramoisi en se posant sur son torse dénudé.

« Je suppose que vous êtes étonnée que je connaisse votre nom mais en fait, depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Tilling, Severus ne cesse de me parler de sa célèbre voisine! »

L'air de contentement de la commère n'échappe pas à Harry qui continue son discours.

« Harry Potter, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance » et il lui offre son sourire le plus charmant, celui qu'il fait rarement mais qui peut faire fondre le cœur le plus endurci.

La femme lui répond d'une voix assurée, « enchantée Monsieur Potter, j'espère que vous me ferez le plaisir de venir prendre le thé avec Severus ? »

« Avec plaisir »

Harry voit dans les yeux brillants de miss Brown le plaisir qu'elle anticipe à l'idée de courir raconter tout cela à sa rivale. Elle les a invités en premier à prendre le thé et a gagné ainsi une place centrale dans tous les ragots à propos de l'invité mystère de Severus Snape.

Il lui fait un petit signe de la main et ferme la fenêtre. Il la voit quitter précipitamment son jardin, sans doute pour faire part de sa découverte à Miss Patil, et pouffe à l'idée que finalement il vient peut-être de passer de fils caché à amant de Severus.

Il attrape un jean qu'il enfile avant de partir à la recherche de Severus.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, le cliquetis reconnaissable des touches d'un clavier, le conduit vers le bureau. Severus est devant son ordinateur, un air de profonde concentration sur le visage.

Harry hésite un instant sur la conduite à tenir mais Severus lui jette un rapide regard qui lui signale qu'il est conscient de sa présence, il se sent alors autorisé à entrer et lorsqu'il voit la page affichée sur l'écran, le soupçon qui l'avait effleuré la veille se voit confirmé.

Severus est sur le site des Sorciers du Net et il est connecté sous le pseudo du Crotale. Severus fait partie du petit monde très fermé des hackers qui se retrouvent sur ce site, tout comme Harry, mais c'est un Maitre. Le Maitre pour lequel il est entré dans ce monde, le seul qui soit capable de pirater les fichiers qui pourraient lui permettre d'avoir des informations sur le meurtre de ses parents.

Harry lance un regard rempli d'admiration à Severus qui l'intercepte et sent quelque chose remuer dans son ventre. Il aime sentir que, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il a réussi à surprendre et à impressionner Harry. Il est très conscient aussi que le torse dénudé et finement musclé du morveux ne le laisse pas indifférent, mais ce n'est pas le plus urgent, ils doivent maintenant lever une nouvelle zone d'ombre entre eux et c'est Severus qui attaque.

« Je suis le Crotale… »

Harry lève un sourcil ironique, « c'est ce que je viens de comprendre »

« Et je sais que tu es le Griffon… »

Une expression de profonde stupéfaction envahit de nouveau le visage d'Harry, « comment… »

« Je t'expliquerai un jour comment j'ai fait pour le découvrir. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi tu m'as fait cette demande ? »

Harry le considère un instant en silence puis se décide à parler, « le Griffon est le gardien des tombeaux et je suis celui de la tombe de mes parents, je dois faire en sorte qu'ils reposent en paix, qu'ils ne soient pas morts pour rien »

Harry baisse la tête, se tait un instant puis relève les yeux pour les ancrer dans ceux de Severus et il lui raconte tout ce qu'il a découvert pendant son incursion dans le bureau d'Albus et la conclusion à laquelle il est arrivé que ses parents avaient un lien avec les services secrets et que cette fameuse liste était sans doute le mobile de leur meurtre.

Lorsqu'il achève son récit, c'est au tour de Severus de le fixer en silence pendant un moment. Harry tremble, et pas de froid, c'est la première fois qu'il se révèle autant à quelqu'un et c'est difficile, il se sent mentalement nu et ce n'est pas une sensation agréable, c'est beaucoup plus pénible que de dévoiler son corps.

« Bien, Griffon… » dit Severus qui consent enfin à mettre fin à son supplice. « Puisque maintenant je connais toute la vérité, je vais voir ce que je peux faire ».

« Merci » murmure Harry tout en se levant pour partir.

Au moment d'atteindre la porte, il se retourne.

« Pourquoi le Crotale ? »

« Parce que je suis un tueur comme lui et que je n'ai pas fait de différence lorsque mes victimes étaient innocentes… », la voix de Severus tremble sur la fin de sa phrase.

Harry lui fait un sourire et un clin d'œil, « je suppose que tu avais tes raisons ». Puis il quitte la pièce.

Severus se renfonce dans son fauteuil avec un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

oooOOOooo

En rentrant dans sa chambre, Harry se sent léger comme une plume. C'est la première fois qu'il raconte tout ça à quelqu'un. Et dieu sait, le nombre de fois où Albus a essayé plus ou moins subtilement de lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais c'est là que l'Homme Bien fait toute la différence. Il n'a pas essayé de le manipuler ou d'employer des moyens détournés, il lui a simplement et directement posé la question. Et Harry comprend et accepte ses motivations. Il va prendre des risques en l'aidant et ça suppose que la confiance soit à double sens. De plus, il est certain que, contrairement à Albus, Severus ne lui cachera jamais la vérité aussi dure soit-elle à entendre.

Il se dirige d'un pas guilleret vers la chambre de Severus pour accéder à la salle de bain et dix minutes plus tard, il se surprend à siffloter sous la douche, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit suspect attire son attention.

Le bruit ressemble à du verre brisé et il est suivi d'une exclamation étouffée. Ce n'est pas Severus, il en est sur. Il attrape une serviette et l'enroule autour de sa taille puis se dirige à pas de loup vers la porte qu'il entrouvre silencieusement.

Il voit une silhouette féminine figée qui contemple le vase qui vient de se briser en tombant à terre. Harry ne baisse pas sa garde pour autant, les femmes peuvent être aussi dangereuses que les hommes. Il s'avance dans la chambre mais la silhouette semble statufiée et ne bouge toujours pas. Il se racle violemment la gorge et elle fait un bond.

Il peut alors voir une femme, sensiblement du même âge que Miss Brown, mais aussi brune et mate que l'autre est blonde et blanche de peau. Il ne croit pas prendre beaucoup de risques en supposant qu'il est face à Miss Patil, la question étant : que fait-elle dans la chambre de Severus ?

Il n'a pas le temps de poser cette perturbante question que la porte s'ouvre brutalement sur un Severus légèrement essoufflé.

« Que se… ».

Il s'interrompt en prenant conscience du tableau devant lui. Miss Patil se tient au centre de la pièce, avec son vase en mille morceaux à ses pieds. Elle dévisage Harry, l'air stupéfait et les yeux brillants, alors qu'il se tient à quelques pas d'elle, le corps ruisselant d'eau et une serviette autour de la taille pour tout vêtement. Si l'on ajoute à ça, le lit en chantier qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de faire avant de descendre à son bureau, il ne faut pas être devin pour savoir ce qu'est en train d'imaginer cette chère Padma. Surtout lorsqu'elle dit entre ses dents, « c'est pas vrai, elle avait raison… ».

Severus retrouve toute son impassibilité pour essayer de rattraper la situation.

« Bonjour Padma, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite matinale dans ma chambre ? »

Le ton est sarcastique mais Miss Patil, tout au bonheur de sa découverte, n'y prête pas la moindre attention »

« Bonjour Severus. Personne ne m'a répondu lorsque j'ai appelé en bas et je me suis aventurée jusqu'ici en espérant vous y trouver »

Severus sait qu'elle ment comme une arracheuse de dent et qu'elle n'a absolument pas signalé sa présence en bas. Il ne comprend toutefois pas pourquoi elle a fait ça. Mais il n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'elle reprend déjà la parole.

« Vous ne m'avez pas présenté ce charmant jeune homme »

Severus reste abasourdi par son culot, elle pénètre en catimini dans sa chambre, casse un vase et lui fait le reproche de ne pas remplir son devoir mondain, et tout ça en minaudant avec des airs de vieille chatte.

Il va la tuer.

Mais avant qu'il puisse passer à l'acte, Harry s'avance vers elle, la main tendue et un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

« Enchanté Miss Patil. Je suis Harry Potter, un… ami… de Severus ».

Severus est stupéfait, au lieu d'arranger les choses, Harry, par son hésitation sur le mot « ami », vient de confirmer à la pipelette qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux.

« Je serais ravie que vous veniez prendre le thé chez moi cet après-midi »

« ça aurait été avec le plus grand plaisir, mais nous sommes déjà invités par Miss Brown »

Severus se demande depuis quand il a accepté de prendre le thé chez la plus grande commère de Tilling. Et il n'est toujours pas sorti de sa profonde stupeur lorsque Padma s'empresse de partir en jubilant et en bredouillant des mots sans aucun sens à propos de Lavande qui s'est trompée de fenêtre.

Une fois qu'il entend la porte d'entrée claquer, il se retourne vers Harry avec un air perdu mais néanmoins furibond qui s'intensifie lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que le morveux se retient d'éclater de rire.

« Des explications ? ».

Devant le ton dur et les mâchoires serrées, Harry ne traine pas trop pour ravaler le fou rire qui le taraude et donner une réponse.

« Miss Brown espionnait ce matin de son jardin et m'a vu ouvrir mes volets en boxer. J'ai pensé qu'il était judicieux de garder des rapports de bon voisinage et elle nous a invités à prendre le thé. Evidemment je ne pouvais pas refuser. Je suppose qu'elle a couru en informer sa copine qui a voulu vérifier ses dires par elle-même. Et elle est toute excitée à l'idée d'aller apporter sa contribution en signalant à Miss Brown que je n'étais pas dans la chambre d'ami mais dans la tienne. Ce qui bien sur, nous ramène sur un statut d'amant plutôt que de fils caché. Ça t'ennuie beaucoup qu'on me prenne pour ton amant ? » demande Harry d'un ton faussement innocent.

Il n'a pas repris son souffle de toute la tirade débitée d'un trait et Severus le regarde comme s'il était un sorcier, monté sur un balai, en train de courir après une petite balle. Et la question fait mouche, même si Severus se doute bien que ce n'est que pure provocation, est-ce que ça l'ennuie tant que ça ? Et bien, s'il n'y avait pas cette différence de vingt ans entre eux, sans doute pas tant que ça. Il a besoin de s'asseoir, pense-t-il en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Harry s'avance vers Severus de sa démarche chaloupée, il se plante devant l'homme qui n'a toujours pas répondu et reste immobile sur son fauteuil. Il appuie ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs et se penche jusqu'à ce que son souffle glisse sur la joue de Severus puis sur son oreille et murmure, « je vais t'aider à te décider ».

Il dépose un léger baiser sur le lobe de l'oreille puis glisse lentement ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire de l'homme qui reste sans réaction, bien que son corps soit foudroyé par des éclairs de désir et seule sa volonté de fer lui permet de ne pas attraper le jeune impudent pour le dévorer de baisers.

Harry pose ses lèvres sur celle de Severus et passe sa main derrière le cou de l'homme pour qu'il ne puisse pas se retirer. Mais Severus n'a aucune intention de faire une telle chose et il lève à son tour la main pour caresser les doux cheveux d'ébène. Il entrouvre les lèvres pour laisser entrer la langue mutine qui s'empare sans plus attendre du terrain conquis. Le baiser est sensuel et fort, il déclenche un brasier de désir dans les reins des deux hommes qui n'existent plus que par leurs bouche liées.

A bout de souffle, Harry se dégage doucement après un dernier baiser doux et chaste. Puis murmure à son oreille. « Mon dernier amant avait 43 ans, j'espère que ça t'aidera pour la réponse que j'attends. Maintenant, je vais m'habiller ».

Au moment de passer la porte, il se retourne.

« Tu es vraiment un Homme Bien, Severus Snape »

Severus reste figé dans son fauteuil en se disant que si Harry connaissait tout de lui, il ne dirait surement pas une telle chose. Mais il va falloir prendre le risque de le perdre parce que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Severus Snape se contentera de rester passif. Il va reprendre les choses en mains !!!

A suivre

* * *

RAR sans adresse

WAN - Alors, Harry ressemble toujours à un gremlins? Merci beaucoup pour la review!

Gemini : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé les cinq premiers chapitres et j'espère que c'est toujours le cas! Draco est un de mes personnages préférés et j'adore me mettre dans sa tête (je crois que j''aime lui faire dire ou faire des choses que je n'oserais jamais faire ou dire moi-même!), tu vas donc le retrouver prochainement. A bientôt…

* * *

Le petit bonus de Tania - J'ai une béta qui en plus de remarques extrêmement constructives me fait parfois… même souvent… éclater de rire avec ses commentaires, alors j'ai décidé, avec son accord de vous les faire partager. Le plus dur c'est de faire un choix!

_« Je suppose que tu avais tes raisons »._ **(Bien sur ! il était très méchant ! je sais pas encore ce qu'il a fait mais rien que le fait qu'il soit mort me suffit^^)**

_Harry s'accorde quelques minutes supplémentaires sous la couette en plume qui l'enveloppe comme un nuage, même si les rais de lumières qui passent au travers des persiennes lui montrent qu'il doit être assez tard. _**( Ha ! vive les grasses mat' ! c'est le pied ! ça serait mieux encore avec un Severus nu sous les draps^^)**

_Debout dans le jardin d'à coté, se tient une femme blonde d'une cinquantaine d'année qui a vite détourné les jumelles qu'elle pointait vers lui._ **(Mouahahah ! mais c'est un village de pervers^^)**

_Il lui fait un petit signe de la main et ferme la fenêtre. Il la voit quitter précipitamment son jardin, sans doute pour faire part de sa découverte à Miss Pattil, et pouffe à l'idée que finalement il vient peut-être de passer de fils caché à amant de Severus. _**(Mais ceci n'est pas totalement exclu ^^ haaa !! j'ai compris ton plan !! tu vas les forcer à jouer ce jeu des amants devant la commère de service et en jouant ils vont se rendre compte qu'ils s'aiment, ou en tout cas qu'ils se désirent ! j'ai raison ??? ^^) - - - **_**Non, mais il faut saluer une belle imagination!**_

* * *

Et voilà! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite… Et merci encore pour toutes les reviews qui me boostent un maximum!


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : Le Charmeur de serpent**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Auteur : Agathe

Couple : Harry / Severus

Genre : UA. Romance et aventure.

Rating : M avec des relations entre hommes, un peu de violence et quelques situations sordides.

Résumé : Severus Snape engage à contrecœur Harry Potter dans son agence. Cette décision va les entrainer dans une drôle d'aventure et changer leurs vies.

**Béta**: Tania-sama

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

En s'habillant, Harry se demande ce qu'il y a dans l'air à Tilling pour qu'il soit pris de telles impulsions. Embrasser et provoquer Severus Snape, franchement…

Il aime le sexe qu'il a découvert à l'âge de treize ans avec une fille sans dépasser le stade des attouchements. A l'époque, il n'avait pas trouvé ça génial mais il avait réitéré l'expérience une fois ou deux, juste pour oublier sa vie lamentable pendant un petit moment. C'est au bout d'un an qu'il a compris dans les vestiaires du collège, qu'il était beaucoup plus excité par un corps masculin anguleux que par les rondeurs féminines. Fort de cette découverte, il a exploré sa sexualité avec Théodore Nott, sans aucun complexe, sans doute le seul bénéfice qu'il ait tiré d'une éducation négligée qui l'a laissé sans tabous. Ils s'entendaient bien physiquement et les trois mois qu'ils ont passés ensemble ont été absolument merveilleux. Pourtant, il n'a eu aucun regret à mettre fin à cette relation purement physique.

Avec Severus, c'est différent, il commence à lui faire confiance et à se révéler. C'est perturbant. Il est évident qu'ils ont beaucoup en commun et il n'avait encore jamais rencontré une telle sensation de compréhension et d'acceptation profonde avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est étrange de penser qu'il pourrait, cette fois, ouvrir son esprit autant que son corps.

Théo, en dehors de lui montrer le plaisir physique, lui a appris une chose précieuse, il faut profiter de ce que l'on a sans se poser de questions parce qu'on ne sait jamais combien de temps ça va durer. Harry est bien décidé à appliquer cet enseignement à la situation actuelle, il va profiter de son séjour à Tilling jusqu'à plus soif.

Carpe Diem.

Il redescend pour trouver Severus qui l'attend dans le salon. Il semble avoir récupéré son impassibilité habituelle.

« Je t'emmène déjeuner au bord de la plage, au Kit Kat café. C'est simple mais bon et l'ambiance est chaleureuse »

« Ne devions-nous pas peindre des murs ? » demande Harry d'un air malicieux.

« Si tu préfères, je ne vois aucune objection pour que tu commences pendant que je vais me restaurer… » répond immédiatement un Severus pince sans rire.

« Mmmh… Un bon déjeuner ou des travaux manuels, le choix est facile… Il l'aurait sans doute été beaucoup moins si les travaux manuels avaient été… d'un autre type »

« Certes. Mais j'apprécie d'avoir le ventre plein pour être en pleine possession de mes… capacités physiques ». La voix de Severus est profonde et légèrement rauque, ce qui envoie immédiatement une décharge électrique dans la colonne vertébrale du provocateur pris à son propre jeu.

C'est au tour d'Harry d'être décontenancé, il ne pensait pas que Severus soit si prompt à entrer dans le jeu. Il se demande même s'il a bien compris l'allusion. Mais l'homme qui se dirige vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux effleurement lui enlève tous ses doutes.

Ils partent en flânant et descendent la rue pavée qui concentre les commerces de Tilling en s'amusant des regards qu'ils sentent sur eux, immédiatement suivis de conciliabules. Apparemment, Miss Brown et Miss Patil ont bien fait leur travail.

Le restaurant est petit mais très convivial avec ses grandes baies vitrées qui ouvrent sur la plage. Le déjeuner est agréable et la conversation légère, ils parlent de ce qu'ils aiment comme musique, de leurs lectures, des films qu'ils ont appréciés et se découvrent beaucoup de goûts en commun. Ils ne manquent évidemment pas les coups d'œil à la dérobée des autres clients. Severus lui explique alors que sa famille est très connue dans ce village où elle a toujours évolué parmi les notables et qu'il fait partie des habitués du Kit Kat café car le patron, qui fait aussi la cuisine, Paul Fletcher, est un de ses amis d'enfance. Au ton employé, Harry se dit qu'il a du être, ou est encore, un ami très proche et cette pensée le contrarie.

Ils sont en train de déguster un excellent café lorsque Paul sort de sa cuisine pour se diriger vers eux. Harry fronce les sourcils, cet homme est beau. Grand, musclé, des yeux bleu turquoise et des cheveux blonds comme les blés. Il devrait poser dans des magasines plutôt que faire la cuisine, il ressemble plus à un play-boy qu'à un chef et Harry ne l'aime pas. Lorsque le blond pose une main affectueuse sur le bras de Severus, c'est une bouffée de haine qui l'envahit et Harry réalise, choqué, qu'il est jaloux. Un coup d'œil à l'air sarcastique de Severus le met encore de plus mauvaise humeur. Il est sur que ce machiavélique serpent sait exactement à quoi il pense.

Il réussit à sortir suffisamment de son introspection pour grogner un vague salut et Paul fait un petit sourire ironique.

« Et bien, Severus, je vois que tu as finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui parle le même langage que toi… »

Harry se contracte instantanément, ce type est en train de se foutre de lui et il n'aime pas du tout ça. Il a bien envie de lui refaire le portrait pour lui apprendre qu'il n'est pas une quantité négligeable.

Severus voit les yeux d'Harry devenir noirs et pose sa main sur son bras, il sait de quoi il est capable et il apprécie beaucoup trop Paul pour lui laisser courir des risques. Le corps d'Harry se détend légèrement mais il garde les yeux braqués sur Paul et son regard n'est pas du tout rassurant. Severus s'empresse de désamorcer la bombe.

« Harry, je te présente mon ami, Paul Fletcher qui s'occupe du Kit Kat café avec sa femme Pénélope. Je les connais tous les deux depuis la maternelle et déjà à cette époque, tout le monde savait qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Sa remarque vient du fait qu'il me charrie depuis des années en me disant que jamais personne ne pourra partager ma vie parce que personne n'est capable de comprendre mes grognements… »

Harry cligne des yeux, puis regarde Severus jusqu'à ce que le sens de son discours pénètre son cerveau. Et là, il se sent parfaitement stupide. Si Severus pouvait connaître ses pensées, il se réjouirait sans doute de ne plus être le seul à ressentir ça. Il n'a jamais eu une telle réaction auparavant. Il fait un petit sourire timide d'excuse à Paul qui lui fait en retour un grand sourire resplendissant indiquant que ses excuses sont acceptées, puis il retourne vers sa cuisine.

« Est-ce qu'une ballade digestive sur la plage te tente ? »

Harry est content que Severus reprenne l'initiative parce qu'il se sent terriblement ridicule et gêné. Il se contente de donner son accord en hochant la tête.

Ils sortent par la porte qui donne directement sur la plage et Harry regarde avec perplexité Severus s'asseoir dans le sable pour enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

« J'ai toujours aimé marcher pieds nus dans le sable ».

Oui, évidemment tout s'explique et Harry imite son exemple, tout en notant au passage qu'il a de fort beaux pieds.

Ils longent le bord de l'eau en silence, profitant simplement de la sensation de l'air iodé sur leurs peaux et de la douceur du sable sous leurs pieds. Ils sont juste biens, en paix. Puis ils arrivent à une jetée qui avance dans la mer et dont les bords sont dotés de bancs qui permettent de contempler le paysage. Harry se dit qu'admirer un coucher de soleil d'ici doit vraiment être extraordinaire, puis il suit Severus qui s'assoit sur un des bancs.

Severus est anxieux. Il a pris la décision de révéler à Harry un passé peu glorieux dont il n'a jamais parlé à personne, même Albus ne connaît pas tous les détails. Il sait que gagner complètement la confiance d'Harry passe par là. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis se lance comme on jette une bouée à la mer.

« Lorsque mes parents sont morts, j'avais dix-sept ans et je me suis retrouvé seul et à la rue. J'ai rencontré un recruteur de l'armée qui n'a eu aucune difficulté à me convaincre et je me suis engagé. Je voulais quitter l'Angleterre et je me suis retrouvé en Afrique, affecté à un petit bataillon qui avait pour mission le maintien de la paix dans une région troublée. Il était commandé par Tom Riddle, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, magnifique et possédant un charisme incroyable. Il fut mon premier amant et j'étais prêt à tout pour lui, je croyais aveuglément tout ce qu'il me disait. Lorsqu'il me disait qu'il fallait tuer pour mater une rébellion parce que ces gens n'étaient pas vraiment des humains, je le croyais. Lorsqu'il me disait que les pertes civiles étaient inévitables puisque les villageois protégeaient les rebelles, je le croyais. Et pendant deux ans, j'ai commis les pires atrocités, j'ai tué, torturé sans me poser aucune question. Tom me disait qu'il était désormais ma seule famille, qu'il allait prendre soin de moi et je le croyais ».

Severus se tait un instant, il ne pensait pas qu'évoquer cette période serait encore si douloureux aujourd'hui. Il n'ose pas lever les yeux sur Harry, il a trop peur de voir du dégoût dans ses magnifiques yeux verts. Mais Harry doit avoir compris ce qu'il ressent parce qu'il saisit son visage en coupe pour l'obliger à le regarder puis dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ne prononce aucun mot mais le message est clair, je ne te juge pas, continue. Severus prend une profonde respiration puis reprend son récit.

« Par hasard, en surprenant une conversation, j'ai découvert que Tom me mentait depuis le début. Il avait réduit les villageois en esclavage pour exploiter des mines de diamants et organisé, avec les autres, un trafic qui les rendait plus riche en profitant de la supériorité de leur armement. J'étais détruit, anéanti, mon monde venait de s'écrouler pour la deuxième fois. J'étais trahi par l'homme en qui j'avais placé toute ma confiance, pour qui j'aurais donné ma vie sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais seul, je n'avais personne vers qui me tourner. Puis tout a basculé lors d'une attaque punitive sur un petit village, j'étais au milieu de la bagarre, sans rien faire, je ne pouvais plus tuer des innocents. Tout à coup, une femme est tombée fauchée par un coup de feu juste à coté de moi. J'ai vu une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années courir vers elle et la secouer puis elle a levé ses grands yeux perdus vers moi, elle m'appelait à l'aide, elle voulait que je réveille sa mère. A ce moment, Tom est arrivé et l'a abattue d'une balle dans la tête. J'ai perdu toute conscience de ce que je faisais, j'étais envahi par la rage et je me suis jeté sur Tom pour le rouer de coups. Je pense que si les autres n'étaient pas intervenus, je l'aurais tué. J'ai été traduit en cour martiale pour agression d'un supérieur et je ne pouvais rien faire pour me défendre, tous les autres membres de l'équipe le soutenaient et je n'avais aucune preuve. J'aurais été condamné à mort si Albus n'était pas arrivé de nulle part pour me sortir de prison et m'engager dans les services secrets. Je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi et de la façon dont il a procédé, mais le fait est là, Il m'a sauvé la vie ».

« Et tu n'as pas cherché à retrouver Riddle, à le faire arrêter ? »

« J'y ai passé tout mon temps libre pendant des années. Mais il a disparu tout de suite après l'intervention d'Albus, il s'est volatilisé, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé… Je n'ai jamais raconté ça à personne… ».

« Je savais que tu avais tes raisons. Quand on est jeune et abandonné, on peut faire des choses terribles simplement pour trouver quelqu'un qui nous apporte un peu d'attention, juste pour que quelqu'un nous aime »

Harry est terriblement ému, il se rend parfaitement compte du cadeau que vient de lui faire Severus. Il vient de lui livrer sa plus grande faille, il vient de lui montrer à quel point il avait confiance en lui. Il a les larmes aux yeux et pourtant il n'a pas pleuré depuis l'âge de onze ans, il se rend compte que Severus n'est pas dans un meilleur état, alors il lui prend simplement la main et leurs doigts s'entrelacent désespérément. Ils restent ainsi, assis face à la mer, les mains jointes et sans parler pendant un bon moment. Puis Severus, après avoir repris contenance, retrouve son ton sarcastique.

« Ne devons-nous pas nous rendre chez Miss Brown puisqu'il parait que j'ai accepté une invitation pour le thé ? »

Harry sursaute, il avait complètement oublié le thé et regrette profondément l'élan de malice qui l'a poussé à accepter l'invitation. Mais il est déjà seize heures trente et ils ont bien une bonne demi-heure de trajet avant d'arriver chez la commère.

Une fois arrivé devant le cottage, ils n'ont pas le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvre déjà sur une pétillante Miss Brown qui les attendait surement derrière la porte. Ils n'ont pas le temps de rentrer qu'une voix forte s'élève derrière eux.

« Ha, ma chère Lavande, j'avais à faire dans le quartier et je me suis dit que vous m'en voudriez de ne pas faire un petit saut chez vous pour vous saluer. Bonjour Severus, Monsieur Potter, quelle coïncidence de vous trouver là… »

Lavande est furieuse mais elle ne peut pas refuser l'entrée à Padma sans paraître terriblement impolie.

« Ma chère Padma, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir. Et bien entendu, vous n'avez pas à attendre une invitation, comme le veut normalement la politesse, vous êtes toujours la bienvenue ».

Harry s'amuse comme un fou à les voir sortir les griffes l'une envers l'autre, tout en faisant la roue devant lui. Même Severus ne peut retenir un léger sourire.

« J'ai fait servir le thé dans le pavillon d'été, il faut que nous profitions de cette magnifique journée jusqu'au bout, même si la fraicheur ne va pas tarder à tomber »

Une fois tous installés devant une table recouverte d'une nappe de dentelle du plus mauvais goût, Lavande fait le service en minaudant et en babillant. Harry a l'impression de se retrouver dans un roman d'Agatha Christie et s'attend à voir apparaître la moustache cirée d'Hercule Poirot ou le tricot de Miss Marple.

« Vous savez, Harry… Je peux vous appeler Harry, n'est-ce pas? Nous avons tous été très surpris de voir que Severus avait un invité. Ce charmant garçon est beaucoup trop solitaire… Un petit sandwich? »

Severus refuse poliment et envoie un drôle de regard à Harry qui ne comprend pas et se sert un petit triangle de pain de mie. Il le porte à sa bouche et réalise que c'était un regard d'avertissement… C'est infect!!! Il essaye d'empêcher la mixture de toucher son palais et sa langue et cherche désespérément un moyen de recracher l'atrocité. Cette femme est une empoisonneuse.

« Harry, est-ce que tu as vu les merveilleuses orchidées de Lavande? » Severus fait un geste vers le coin opposé de la pièce et Harry comprend qu'il essaye de lui sauver la vie. Il se dirige promptement vers les pots et recrache discrètement l'infamie derrière une plante pendant que Severus distrait Lavande et Padma et leur racontant comment ils se sont rencontrés et qu'ils sont là pour faire quelques travaux de peinture.

Les deux commères sont tellement accrochées à ses lèvres qu'elles ne remarquent rien.

« Alors, mon cher Severus, ainsi vous voulez repeindre votre chambre? »

« Non Padma, une des chambres qui n'a pas été refaite… »

« Oh! Je disais ça parce que lorsque je me suis… perdue ce matin, j'ai trouvé Harry dans votre chambre »

Lavande suit l'échange avec le plus grand intérêt tout en engouffrant ses affreux sandwichs, Harry note d'ailleurs qu'elle est la seule à en manger.

« C'est seulement parce que c'est la seule salle de bain en état pour l'instant. Aviez-vous imaginé autre chose ». Il y a un avertissement dans le ton et les deux vieilles filles se hâtent de nier.

Le reste de la conversation revient sur des sujets plus calmes tels que les potins sur les autres habitants du village.

A dix-huit heures trente, les deux hommes estiment qu'ils peuvent prendre congé sans froisser leur hôtesse et la porte est à peine refermée sur eux qu'ils les entendent se lancer dans une conversation animée.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle met dans ses sandwichs? »

« Recette secrète qui se transmet de mère en fille et dieu soit loué, lavande n'a pas d'enfant! On sait juste que c'est à base de beurre de hareng et le petit jeu à Tilling est de ne surtout pas prévenir toute personne qui ne les a jamais goutés! »

« Alors merci d'avoir essayé de me prévenir, même si j'ai compris trop tard! Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais accepter une invitation de Lavande »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. Si nous allions voir ce qu'on peut trouver sur tes parents dans les archives du MI5? »

« Je te suis, Maitre… »

Avoir accès au réseau n'est pas un problème pour Severus, surtout avec son passé en tant qu'espion au service d'Albus. Par contre, tous les fichiers concernant Harry et ses parents sont extrêmement bien protégés.

Ils se tiennent cote à cote, extrêmement concentrés et échangent de temps à autre une idée. Ils sautent presque de joie lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin à passer les différentes sécurités mais leur euphorie retombe vite.

Pratiquement tous les fichiers ont été nettoyés et malgré tous leurs efforts conjugués, il est impossible de récupérer quoi que ce soit. Il ne découvre que deux choses, ses parents ne travaillaient pas pour le MI5, ils étaient ponctuellement rémunérés comme consultants externes. Ils étaient employés par les entreprises Black.

« Sirius Black, ce n'est pas un de tes clients? »

« Si »

« Crois-tu que c'est lui le fameux Cerveau que mes parents avaient découverts? »

« Je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse qualifier Sirius de cerveau! L'homme est exubérant et me tape royalement sur les nerfs mais je le pense sincèrement honnête. Et j'ai toute confiance en son ami Rémus Lupin qui dirige l'entreprise avec lui. C'est un homme pondéré et extrêmement intelligent qui passe son temps à tirer Black des guêpiers dans lesquels il se fourre. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que c'est Albus qui m'a recommandé à eux »

« Et crois-tu que ce soit une coïncidence qu'Albus ait commencé ses démarches pour ouvrir Poudlard juste après le… juste après la mort de mon oncle? »

« Lorsqu'on parle d'Albus, j'ai tendance à penser qu'il n'y a pas de coïncidences. Il va falloir qu'on lui parle sérieusement, mais avant je vais appeler deux ou trois de mes anciens collègues qui ont peut-être des renseignements sur ce qui s'est passé »

Severus peut sentir la déception d'Harry qui pensait vraiment en apprendre plus sur la mort de ses parents. Il remarque aussi ses traits tirés.

« Il est deux heures du matin. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, comme à chaque fois que je me lance dans une recherche, mais nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher. Nous devons être en forme demain pour attaquer la peinture de la chambre d'ami. Padma et Lavande ne manqueront pas de venir vérifier! »

Harry acquiesce mais Severus voit bien qu'il a du mal à surmonter sa déception. Il le suit dans l'escalier puis Harry lui souhaite bonne nuit avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

C'est au tour de Severus d'être un peu déçu. Il avait pensé que peut-être… Peu importe, c'était stupide. Harry joue, il est jeune et n'est surement pas sérieux lorsqu'il lui fait des avances, surtout maintenant qu'il connait son passé de criminel.

Il se déshabille rapidement, caresse le serpent tatoué sur son biceps, sa marque d'infamie, puis se glisse au lit avec un roman historique sur lequel il a beaucoup de mal à se concentrer.

Au bout d'environ dix minutes, il entend un grattement sur sa porte qui s'ouvre doucement…

A suivre

* * *

RAR sans adresses

Aïly : Alors du sérieux ou une aventure d'un soir? Je pense que toutes ces confidences vont plutôt dans le sens de la première hypothèse!!! Merci pour la review et à bientôt.

* * *

Le petit bonus de Tania - J'ai une béta qui en plus de remarques extrêmement constructives me fait parfois… même souvent… éclater de rire avec ses commentaires, alors j'ai décidé, avec son accord de vous les faire partager. Le plus dur c'est de faire un choix!

Avec Severus, c'est différent, il commence à lui faire confiance et à se révéler. C'est perturbant. **(Bah oui si c'est la première fois qu'il s'ouvre a quelqu'un d'autre. Heu … non je suis pas une perverse !!!^^)** Il est évident qu'ils ont beaucoup en commun et il n'avait encore jamais rencontré une telle sensation de compréhension et d'acceptation profonde avec quelqu'un d'autre. **(Le coup de foudre ! l'âme sœur ! tout bien^^ le bonheur total et l'osmose complète^^ mimi)** C'est étrange de penser qu'il pourrait, cette fois, ouvrir son esprit autant que son corps. **(Ah ! tu vois que c'est pas moi la perverse !^^)**

Il redescend pour trouver Severus qui l'attend dans le salon. Il semble avoir récupérer son impassibilité habituelle. **(Rabat joie !^^)**

« Mmmh… Un bon déjeuner ou des travaux manuels **(hum hum ! je passe sur ce jeu de mot plus que pervers^^ j'adore ;p)**, le choix est facile… Il l'aurait sans doute été beaucoup moins si les travaux manuels avaient été… d'un autre type » **(en fait Harry est une projection de mon esprit dérangé dans ta fic^^ ou j'hallucine ? hum ça doit être ça ! mouahah !)**

« Certes. Mais j'apprécie d'avoir le ventre plein pour être en pleine possession de mes… capacités physiques ». **(Oh ! alors ils ont commencé la guerre de la tentation hihi ! c'est celui qui craquera en premier qui sera le mâle dominant mouahah !)**La voix de Severus est profonde et légèrement rauque, ce qui envoie immédiatement une décharge électrique dans la colonne vertébrale du provocateur pris à son propre jeu. **(Miaou !!! *.* j'ai pleins d'images pas nettes qui envahissent mon esprit de perverse de première ! Je crois que je vais faire une pause de 5 minutes pour revenir a un stade dit « normal »^^)**

C'est au tour d'Harry d'être décontenancé **(moi aussi^^ mais heureuse de l'être !)**, il ne pensait pas que Severus soit si prompt à entrer dans le jeu. Il se demande même s'il a bien compris l'allusion**. (C'est pas a un vieux serpent qu'on apprend a faire du rentre dedans^^)** Mais l'homme qui se dirige vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux effleurement lui enlève tous ses doutes. **(Sucrée ! bah c'est ce à quoi je pense là. Chaud et sucrée !^^ merde c'est quoi ce sang qui coule de mon nez ?? Héy ! C'est pourtant pas ichi là ?!)**

Il réussit à sortir suffisamment de son introspection pour grogner un vague salut et Paul fait un petit sourire ironique. **(Mais ils se foutent de ça gueule ou quoi les deux ?! vengeance !!)**

« Et bien, Severus, je vois que tu as finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui parle le même langage que toi… » **(Mouahah ! j'aime bien sont humour pas contre^^)**

Harry se contracte instantanément, ce type est en train de se foutre de lui et il n'aime pas du tout ça. Il a bien envie de lui refaire le portrait pour lui apprendre qu'il n'est pas une quantité négligeable. **(Mais qu'est ce qu'il l'en empêche ! 20 galions sur Harry !^^ pète lui les dents au play boy ! draguera bien qui aimera le dernier va !^^)**

« Harry, je te présente mon ami, Paul Fletcher qui s'occupe du Kit Kat café avec sa femme Pénélope. **(Oh les petits vilains ! ils ont fait semblant ! je veux aller taper du blond pour me calmer de toute cette peur^^)** Je les connais tous les deux depuis la maternelle et déjà à cette époque, tout le monde savait qu'ils finiraient ensemble. (**Trop mimi ! mais il fallait commencer par là voyons^^) **Sa remarque vient du fait qu'il me charrie depuis des années en me disant que jamais personne ne pourra partager ma vie parce que personne n'est capable de comprendre mes grognements… » **(Mouahahah ! l'être snapien a beau être dangereusement sexy il en est pas moins…grognant^^)**

Lavande fait le service en minaudant et en babillant. Harry a l'impression de se retrouver dans un roman d'Agatha Christie **(la copieuses ! elle a le même nom que toi^^)**

_Je suis quand même vachement flattée que ce soit Agatha Christie qui copie sur moi!!!_

* * *

Alors à votre avis, derrière la porte, il y a : Padma, Lavande ou Rusard ?

A la semaine prochaine pour la réponse…


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : Le Charmeur de serpent**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Auteur : Agathe

Couple : Harry / Severus

Genre : UA. Romance et aventure.

Rating : M avec des relations entre hommes, un peu de violence et quelques situations sordides.

Résumé : Severus Snape engage à contrecœur Harry Potter dans son agence. Cette décision va les entrainer dans une drôle d'aventure et changer leurs vies.

**Béta**: Tania-sama

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Harry apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte vêtu d'un tee-shirt trop grand pour lui qui lui arrive aux genoux. Le garçon provocant et espiègle de l'après-midi est remplacé par un jeune homme maladroit et prêt à s'enfuir.

Severus s'en rend compte et il se garde bien du moindre mouvement, il lève simplement ses yeux du livre pour lui lancer un regard d'encouragement et il retient son souffle lorsqu'il le voit avancer pas à pas jusqu'à son lit. Lorsqu'il s'arrête au bord, son regard semble demander une autorisation que Severus lui accorde en soulevant simplement la couette pour l'inviter à entrer.

Harry se réfugie sous la couette et se pelotonne à l'opposé de Severus d'où sa voix incertaine s'élève.

« Lorsque mes parents sont morts, j'avais un an et je suis allé vivre chez ma seule famille, ma tante Pétunia, la sœur de ma mère, qui était marié à Vernon Dusley. Ils avaient un enfant de mon âge, Dudsley. Mon oncle était alcoolique et violent… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il ne m'aimait pas et pensait que j'étais la cause de tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie ». La voix d'Harry s'est éteinte sur la fin et il reste un moment silencieux, submergé par l'émotion. Lui aussi c'est la première fois qu'il raconte sa vie et la douleur est toujours présente.

Severus comprend parfaitement ce qui lui arrive. Il pose son livre sur la table de nuit et pose une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui se tend mais ne proteste pas. Il commence de légères caresses circulaires sur son dos et lorsqu'il le sent suffisamment détendu, il le force à se retourner et l'attire dans ses bras, il cale la tête d'Harry dans le creux de son épaule et caresse doucement les cheveux en bataille.

« Je dormais enfermé dans un placard sous l'escalier où parfois je restais plusieurs jours sans manger… quand j'avais fait une bêtise. C'est pour ça que je suis petit, à cause de la malnutrition, je l'ai lu dans mon dossier médical de Poudlard. Je croyais que c'était normal. Il me disait que j'étais un monstre et que mes parents avaient préféré mourir plutôt que m'élever, qu'ils avaient été lâches et que c'est pour ça qu'il devait m'héberger. Il me disait aussi que j'étais faible et inutile, un poids mort qu'il fallait supporter… »

Severus resserre un peu ses bras autour d'Harry, « tu te rends compte que ton oncle avait tort et qu'aucun enfant ne devrait supporter ça… »

« Oui, mais à l'époque je le croyais. Il battait aussi ma tante mais seulement lorsque j'étais trop blessé pour tenir debout, seul son fils y échappait. Et puis un soir, il est rentré encore plus ivre que d'habitude parce qu'il s'était fait renvoyer de son travail. Il a commencé à me frapper en me disant que c'était de ma faute et j'ai ressenti son envie de tuer. Je pense que ma tante aussi parce que elle a attrapé son bras et a essayé de le retenir. Ça l'a rendu fou furieux et il s'est retourné contre elle, il la frappé tellement fort qu'elle est tombée sur le coin de la cuisinière et j'ai senti qu'elle avait très mal. Et puis en une fraction de seconde, le couteau à découper la viande qui était sur la table s'est retrouvé dans ma main et je l'ai frappé, frappé… sept fois, comme si l'envie de tuer que j'avais ressenti chez lui avait contaminé mon esprit. Ensuite, tout est flou dans ma mémoire, c'est la police qui m'a raconté que Dudsley avait appelé les secours. Je me rappelle juste que j'étais couvert de sang et que ça me dégoutait… »

« Ta tante s'en est sortie ? »

« Oui ». Le ton d'Harry est amer et Severus reprend ses caresses dans ses cheveux pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Je n'avais aucun regret d'avoir tué mon oncle parce que j'avais sauvé ma tante et que Dudsley ne se retrouverait pas orphelin comme moi. Mais lorsque les services sociaux m'ont autorisé à aller la voir à l'hôpital lorsqu'elle est sortie du coma au bout de cinq jours. Elle m'a hurlé dessus que j'étais un monstre et qu'il avait raison, qu'elle avait vu le couteau venir dans ma main. Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec l'assassin de son mari et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me revoir. J'ai ressenti un grand vide à l'intérieur de moi et j'ai compris. J'ai compris que je devais devenir fort et ne plus jamais compter sur les autres. Je ne devais faire confiance à personne. J'ai juré que plus personne ne dirigerait ma vie et ne me dirait que je suis un monstre. Plus tard, j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai compris que ce qui m'est arrivé cette nuit là était de l'empathie et de la télékinésie. Il est possible que le choc que j'ai pris sur la tête et qui m'a laissé cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair ait activé des zones de mon cerveau, habituellement inexploitées. Avec de l'entrainement, je peux à peu près contrôler mon empathie et mettre des barrières lorsque je ne veux rien ressentir. Par contre, la télékinésie ne se déclenche que lorsque je suis sous le coup d'émotions très fortes ou en danger »

Harry se décale un peu pour regarder Severus dans les yeux. « Et puis tu es arrivé et j'ai eu envie de te faire confiance. D'une certaine façon, nous nous ressemblons et je sais que tu peux comprendre. Nous nous sommes confiés l'un à l'autre des choses que nous n'avons jamais dites à personne et nous sommes maintenant liés l'un à l'autre par nos secrets. Fais-moi l'amour Severus, j'ai besoin de me sentir aimé… pour la première fois »

La voix d'Harry s'est éteinte sur ses derniers mots. Severus sent une boule se former dans son estomac, Harry est en train de s'offrir corps et âme à lui et il n'en est pas digne. Il a peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il a peur de faire du mal à quelqu'un mais, un regard à l'angoisse dans les grands yeux verts qui ne le lâchent pas, lui fait réaliser que le pire pour Harry serait de se faire rejeter. Peut-être finalement a-t-il lui aussi le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé même s'il avait renoncé à cette idée après la trahison de Tom. Peut-être peuvent-ils se sauver ensemble.

Severus cesse de réfléchir et se penche sur Harry pour l'embrasser. Le baiser est tout d'abord hésitant, celui de deux hommes qui ne sont pas persuadés d'avoir le droit d'être heureux. Puis, ils se laissent emporter par le désir qui monte en eux et laissent leurs corps parler. Ils se découvrent avidement, leurs mains sont possédées par le besoin urgent de découvrir le corps de l'autre.

Severus abandonne la bouche d'Harry pour se débarrasser du tee-shirt et du boxer qui l'empêchent d'admirer le corps du jeune homme et embrasse toutes les parties de la peau qui se dénude. Harry est tout gémissement, mais il veut lui aussi profiter pleinement de cet homme qui le rend fou avec sa bouche et ses mains. Malgré les frissons qui le parcourent et le désir qui embrase ses reins, il se redresse pour déposséder Severus de ce pyjama bien trop gênant.

Les caresses reprennent plus passionnément et les deux amants se consument. Severus repousse lentement Harry pour qu'il soit allongé sur le dos puis commence à lui mordiller la clavicule, il descend pour s'attarder un instant sur les tétons dressés et se régale des gémissements qu'il provoque. Il continue sa descente le long du ventre plat et se positionne face au sexe impatient d'Harry. Il redresse la tête pour découvrir un Harry aux yeux écarquillés, aux joues rouges et à la bouche ouverte pour rechercher le souffle qu'il vient de perdre. Il lui fait un sourire coquin puis donne d'abord un coup de langue sur le sexe frémissant avant de le prendre en bouche comme la plus délicieuse des sucettes. Il aime l'odeur d'Harry, il aime son goût, il aime ses gémissements. Peut-être même qu'il l'aime tout court… Harry est perdu dans les sensations que lui donne cette caresse intime, jamais il n'a ressenti un tel plaisir, jamais un homme ne lui a fait perdre la tête à ce point, mais il veut autre chose et il fait un énorme effort pour réussir à parler.

« Sev… Arrêtes… Je veux jouir avec toi… Avec toi en moi… »

Ses mots déclenche un spasme de désir chez Severus qui abandonne le sexe d'Harry pour se positionner entre ses jambes. Lorsqu'enfin il le pénètre lentement et qu'il commence des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus intenses auxquels Harry répond par des coups de hanche, ils réalisent qu'ils ont enfin trouvé une raison d'avoir un avenir. Severus prend le sexe d'Harry dans sa main et le caresse au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Ils ne peuvent résister très longtemps, Harry est le premier à se libérer dans un grand cri et Severus le suit de près en criant lui aussi. L'orgasme est dévastateur et ils en tremblent pendant de longues minutes. Après une telle jouissance, ils n'éprouvent pas le besoin de bouger, ils veulent garder les traces et l'odeur de leur plaisir sur eux. Harry se blottit dans les bras de Severus et ils s'endorment paisiblement.

En fin de matinée, c'est un rayon de soleil qui les tire du sommeil. Ils sont bien, calmes et reposés, ils se prélassent un instant sans rien dire, juste serrés l'un contre l'autre en se prodiguant de légères caresses. Puis Severus se relève légèrement.

« Je pense que nous avons besoin d'une douche et d'un bon petit déjeuner »

« Ensemble la douche ? »

Severus hausse un sourcil moqueur. « Evidemment ! »

« Alors d'accord ».

Ils s'embrassent avant de quitter le lit et de se diriger enlacés vers la salle de bain. La douche ayant été agrémentée de jeux forts plaisants et passionnés, bien que sans l'urgence qu'ils avaient ressentis la veille, ils en sortent au bout de plus d'une heure, lorsque le ballon d'eau chaude est épuisé. Ils se sentent tous les deux affamés et il est largement l'heure de passer directement au déjeuner.

Ils se rendent dans la cuisine où Severus prépare avec difficulté -faire la cuisine avec un Harry scotché dans son dos n'est pas du tout évident- des spaghettis à la bolognaise et débouche une bonne bouteille de vin.

Ils discutent légèrement de choses et d'autres et Severus lui raconte ses bêtises d'enfant lorsqu'il venait en vacances à Tilling avec ses parents. A Londres, il était plutôt solitaire et n'avait pas d'amis mais lorsqu'il arrivait dans cette maison et qu'il retrouvait Paul, il changeait du tout au tout. Il se rappelle à quel point sa mère était heureuse de le voir rire et dévaler les rues escarpées en courant, même si elle le grondait pour la forme lorsqu'ils allaient voler les cerises de Miss Brown et qu'ils en mangeaient jusqu'à être malades et couverts de jus rouge de la tête aux pieds. Harry sourit en imaginant la scène, il aurait vraiment voulu être là et un petit éclair de jalousie, vite réprimé, le traverse en pensant que Paul a partagé tous ces moments avec Severus.

« Si nous nous mettions à la peinture. Il va falloir avancer un peu si on veut que notre maison soit entièrement rénovée avant le siècle prochain… »

Harry lève un regard brillant de joie vers Severus, il a dit « notre » maison, il l'accepte totalement dans sa vie. Plein d'énergie et de joie, il se lève en prenant Severus par la main pour l'entrainer vers la chambre en chantier.

« Je m'occupe du plafond et toi de l'encadrement des portes » dit Harry d'un ton très décidé.

« Vu nos tailles respectives, j'aurais jugé le contraire plus approprié »

« Je ne vois pas ce que la taille vient faire là-dedans. Au cas où tu l'ignorerais, les escabeaux sont faits pour ça… ça ne t'a quand même pas échappé ? ». Harry lève un sourcil dans une parfaite imitation du Snape sarcastique et ce dernier éclate de rire.

Ils se mettent au travail sans plus de discussion et gardent le silence pendant une bonne heure. L'ambiance est reposante, Severus laisse son esprit divaguer, il y a longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas senti aussi heureux, en fait, il n'a jamais été aussi heureux. Il glisse un œil vers la source de son bonheur qui est sur la pointe des pieds sur le sommet de l'escabeau et tire la langue pour atteindre le coin d'une moulure. Severus se relève pour lui dire de faire attention, que sa position n'est pas prudente et qu'il risque de tomber, lorsqu'il voit l'escabeau vaciller et Harry perdre l'équilibre.

En une fraction de seconde, il a bondi et se retrouve allongé sur le dos par terre avec Harry sur son ventre et tous les deux recouverts de la peinture qui s'est déversée du seau qu'Harry a entrainé dans sa chute. Il ouvre les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous le choc pour tomber sur deux émeraudes paniquées.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? Ho mon Dieu, je suis un crétin et toi aussi, pourquoi es-tu venu me rattraper ? Tu peux bouger ? Non ne parle pas, si ça se trouve tu as un problème à la colonne vertébrale… Je vais appeler les urgences… »

Pour couper court à ce flot de paroles, Severus prend le visage d'Harry en coupe et l'embrasse suffisamment longtemps pour lui couper le souffle.

« Je vais très bien » lui dit-il en essuyant une coulée de peinture sur sa joue.

Harry se redresse un peu et contemple Severus un instant, avant d'éclater de rire. Il réussit à dire entre deux éclats.

« Je te jure que le jour où je suis entré dans ton bureau pour la première fois, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je pourrais me retrouver assis sur toi en train de t'embrasser alors que tu es couvert de peinture ! »

L'hilarité d'Harry est contagieuse et Severus se met à rire aussi, ils roulent l'un sur l'autre en essayant de recouvrir le plus possible l'autre de peinture tout en s'embrassant dés que leurs bouches se rapprochent. Jusqu'à ce qu'un toussotement s'élève dans la pièce. Ils se redressent immédiatement, le rouge aux joues, pour découvrir Miss Brown et Miss Patil qui les regardent, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, depuis le pas de la porte.

« Bonjour, Severus, Harry » dit Miss Brown qui prend apparemment le poste de porte parole.

Deux sons non identifiables lui répondent, ce qui a pour effet d'élargir son sourire.

« Nous avons appelé en bas mais personne n'a répondu et vu les éclats de rire, nous avons pensé que vous ne nous entendiez pas… »

« Oui. J'espère que nous n'avons pas interrompu quelque chose ? » demande Miss Patil qui ne peut se résoudre à être au second plan.

Seul un grognement de Severus lui répond et Harry lui lance un regard amusé en pensant à Paul.

« Bien » dit Miss Brown en faisant un pas en avant pour reprendre le devant de la scène. « Nous sommes juste passé faire un saut pour apporter la gazette de Tilling à Harry. Nous l'avons déposé sur la table de la cuisine. Nous allons nous éclipser discrètement pour ne pas vous gêner plus longtemps dans vos travaux… manuels »

Et les deux commères font demi-tour en gloussant.

Harry les regarde partir perplexe, il se demande depuis quand elles les observaient et à quoi exactement elles ont assisté. Mais sa perplexité augmente lorsqu'il se retourne vers Severus qui parait totalement tétanisé et le regarde comme si une corne venait de lui pousser sur le front.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant de son amant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu es capable de tout bouleverser sur ton passage et de changer les habitudes de tout le monde en les rendant fous de toi ? »

Alors là, Harry est totalement perdu. Il ne comprend absolument pas ce que Severus veut dire et quelles habitudes il vient de bouleverser.

« Heu… Je ne demande pas mieux que te répondre mais encore faudrait-il que je comprenne la question »

Severus secoue la tête comme pour se sortir d'un rêve.

« Lavande et Padma ont repris la gazette de Tilling après leurs parents. C'est un journal très particulier qui est tiré à peu d'exemplaires et distribués uniquement à ceux qu'elles estiment être des Tillingotes. Il y a dans le lot tous les habitants de naissance, ou ceux comme moi qui ont une maison depuis très longtemps, mais très peu « d'étrangers ». Et toi… Elles te connaissent depuis une journée et tu fais déjà partie des abonnés ! On n'a jamais vu un étranger abonné avant au moins un an de présence et quelques réunions mondaines où il doit faire preuve de son esprit Tillingot. Comment tu fais ça ? Comment arrives-tu à t'infiltrer comme ça dans le cœur des gens ? »

« Hey, je ne m'infiltre pas !!! Je n'ai rien fait moi ! A part avoir failli mourir empoisonné par ses sandwichs. Peut-être que c'est ça le test… Si tu survis, tu es nommé Tillingot d'office… »

Severus hausse les épaules pour marquer la stupidité de cette idée puis se précipite sur la porte, suivi par Harry, il doit aller vérifier que le journal est bien là.

Ils le trouvent sur la table avec un petit mot bien en évidence dessus.

_Non, tu ne rêves pas Severus,_

_Il est bien intégré !_

_Il te rend heureux et ça nous suffit._

_Tu peux tout lui dire…_

Harry lève un regard interrogateur sur Severus, qu'est-ce qu'il a le droit de lui raconter ?

Severus se racle la gorge une ou deux fois puis se lance, « Et bien Harry, ce qui arrive est tout à fait exceptionnel mais tu es autorisé à entrer officiellement dans le monde physique des Sorciers du Net. Lavande et Padma sont les administratrices et ce sont elles qui m'ont initié à l'informatique… »

La vision qu'offre Harry est impayable, blanc comme un linge, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, il semble prêt à défaillir et Severus regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir un appareil photo sous la main. Puis il reprend légèrement contenance.

« Tu peux répéter ? » demande-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

« Tu as parfaitement compris »

« Ces deux vieilles filles à moitié folles sont les Sirènes ? Les meilleures hackeuses au monde ? »

« Oui »

« Je n'y crois pas… »

« C'est l'effet que ça fait à tout le monde. En fait, tout le village est dans la combine et nous sommes tous très soudés les uns aux autres, si un se fait attaquer, les autres réagissent immédiatement et je t'assure que personne ne peut résister à une attaque groupée »

« C'est dingue ! »

« Oui, dans ce village, tout le monde est un peu fou, c'est comme ça depuis des siècles, depuis l'époque où ses habitants étaient des pirates qui vivaient en marge de la loi tout en offrant aux étrangers l'apparence de bourgeois bien tranquilles »

« Mais depuis quand, tu fais partie de tout ça ? »

« Depuis ma naissance comme tous les habitants, mes parents en faisait partie aussi et Lavande et Padma n'ont toujours pas renoncé à traquer celui qui a provoqué leur ruine et entrainé le suicide de mon père et la mort de ma mère. Elles sont aussi après Tom Riddle et maintenant, elles vont chercher l'assassin de tes parents. Et, tu peux être sur qu'elles ne renonceront jamais et qu'elles trouveront un jour. En tout cas, si elles n'y arrivent pas, c'est que personne ne le peut »

Harry se sent gonflé d'espoir, lui qui n'a jamais eu ni parents, ni famille, il a aujourd'hui derrière lui tout un village. Un village de cinglés, certes, mais ça fait drôlement chaud au cœur.

« Nous devons préparer nos affaires parce qu'on repart dans une heure pour Londres »

A ces mots, Harry est envahi par la tristesse parce qu'il ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien que dans cette maison mais il a une mission à accomplir. Il doit prouver à Severus qu'il est capable d'être enquêteur et il sait exactement comment y parvenir, il a tout son plan dans la tête.

Première étape dés son retour à Londres : une visite à Draco Malfoy…

A suivre

* * *

RAR sans adresse

Crackos : merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que tu gardes ton impatience!!!

* * *

Le petit bonus de Tania - J'ai une béta qui en plus de remarques extrêmement constructives me fait parfois… même souvent… éclater de rire avec ses commentaires, alors j'ai décidé, avec son accord de vous les faire partager. Le plus dur c'est de faire un choix!

Il me disait que j'étais un monstre et que mes parents avaient préféré mourir plutôt que m'élever, qu'ils avaient été lâches et que c'est pour ça qu'il devait m'héberger. Il me disait aussi que j'étais faible et inutile, un poids mort qu'il fallait supporter… » **(Franchement j'ai vraiment de la peine pour ce Harry (et celui du roman aussi^^) comment des être humain peuvent ils penser ça d'un autre être humain ? moi ça me dépasse !)**

« Oui, mais à l'époque je le croyais. Il battait aussi ma tante mais seulement lorsque j'étais trop blessé pour tenir debout, seul son fils y échappait. **(Grrr ! même en sachant que le cochon est mort j'ai une envie folle de le maudire encore et encore !!!)**

« … lorsqu'elle est sortie du coma au bout de cinq jours. Elle m'a hurlé dessus que j'étais un monstre et qu'il avait raison, qu'elle avait vu le couteau venir dans ma main. **(Mais quelle espèce de sale… et dire qu'il lui a sauvé la vie a celle là ! pff, même pas une once de gratitude ! c'est…écœurant !)**

Fais-moi l'amour Severus, j'ai besoin de me sentir aimé… pour la première fois » **(bah si avec ça Severus ne craque pas, il ne lui reste plus que l'option : devenir prêtre^^)**

Peut-être finalement a-t-il lui aussi le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé même s'il avait renoncé à cette idée après la trahison de Tom. Peut-être peuvent-ils se sauver ensemble. **(Bien sur^^ ils vont être heureux tous les deux ! ensemble ont est plus fort que tout seul (Niark^^ pardon) bon c'est pas tout ça mais qu'est ce que tu attends mon Severus ! il doit être en train de dormir là Harry a force de t'attendre, regarde y a le soleil qui se lève mouahaha !)**

Ils se découvrent avidement et lorsqu'enfin Severus possède Harry, ils réalisent qu'ils ont enfin trouvé une raison d'avoir un avenir. **(Wouaw !!! O.o mais c'est quoi ce lemon microscopique ?! Mais j'ai attendu ce moment depuis le début moi !snif ! Saboteuse de lemon VV ! ^^ Je plaisante ! Vi, leur but maintenant c'est d'être heureux ensemble !)**

_Et là toutes les amatrices de lemon peuvent faire une ovation à Tania-Sama car c'est après sa remarque que j'ai décidé de développer un peu!!!_

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé et à bientôt pour la suite…


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : Le Charmeur de serpent**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Auteur : Agathe

Couple : Harry / Severus

Genre : UA. Romance et aventure.

Rating : M avec des relations entre hommes, un peu de violence et quelques situations sordides.

Résumé : Severus Snape engage à contrecœur Harry Potter dans son agence. Cette décision va les entrainer dans une drôle d'aventure et changer leurs vies.

**Béta**: Tania-sama

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

A six heures du matin, Draco Malfoy entrouvre son œil aristocratique pour constater un bruit persistant qui lui fait perdre toute sa bonne éducation.

« Putain de bordel de merde!!! Quel est le con qui prend ma porte d'entrée pour un tam-tam à une heure pareille? »

L'œil orageux, il se lève et attrape son peignoir en soie qu'il enfile avant de se diriger vers la porte, bien décidé à tuer l'impudent qui a osé troubler son sommeil. Le sommeil de Draco Malfoy est sacré.

Il ouvre la porte d'un geste brusque, prêt à incendier l'indésirable mais ses insultes restent bloquées dans sa gorge.

« Microbe? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Comment as-tu eu mon adresse? Où est Severus? »

Harry se contente de lui présenter son expression la plus ironique. « Monsieur l'aristo Malfoy pourrait-il retrouver ses bonnes manières et me faire entrer afin d'éviter que ses voisins ne profitent de notre conversation? »

Draco retrouve instantanément son flegme habituel et s'écarte en faisant un geste de la main pour l'inviter à entrer. « Si tu n'avais pas jugé bon de réveiller le quartier en tapant comme un malade sur ma porte, ils ne seraient pas derrière leurs portes, prêts à appeler la police! »

Harry lui fait une belle grimace, se dirige vers le salon qu'il aperçoit au bout de l'entrée et s'installe dans un magnifique canapé en cuir blanc qui fait face à une porte fenêtre donnant sur Hyde Park.

« Je t'en prie, assieds-toi » lui dit Draco sur un ton ironique.

« Merci. Je ne dirai pas non à un petit café, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit… »

Draco pousse un soupir mélodramatique et se dirige vers sa cuisine ultramoderne, dans laquelle personne n'a jamais cuisiné, pour préparer deux expressos.

Pendant ce temps, Harry examine les lieux. C'est bien l'environnement qu'il imaginait pour le blond. Les meubles modernes et la dominance de blanc donnent une première impression de froideur qui se dissipe avec les discrètes touches de couleur amenées subtilement par des bibelots et des coussins. Oui, son appartement lui ressemble et Harry se sent bien dedans.

Draco revient avec les deux cafés et, à peine assis, il laisse libre cours à sa curiosité.

« Alors quel est-ce travail que Severus voulait te confier et qui nous a valu une attitude aussi désagréable de sa part? »

Harry boit lentement une gorgée de son café puis relève la tête avec une expression diabolique sur le visage.

« Devenir mon amant… Excellent ce café! »

Draco qui était en train de boire s'étouffe à moitié, avec élégance, puis lance un regard interrogateur à Harry.

« Tu plaisantes? »

« Non. Nous sommes amants »

« Merde. On couche pas ensemble, alors? »

« Non, bien que je ne me rappelle pas que nous ayons prévu de le faire un jour… »

« Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne sautes sur mon merveilleux et irrésistible corps! Bon tant pis. Passons à autre chose… Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite… matinale? »

« Demain matin, Severus est en rendez-vous avec Black pour expliquer le complément d'enquête qui retarde la remise du rapport sur Steward Garbridge. Je vais en profiter pour aller mener ma propre enquête et j'ai besoin que tu me couvres au cas où il rentrerait avant moi »

Draco est stupéfait et reste bouche bée devant cette demande incongrue avant de retrouver suffisamment ses esprits pour répondre.

« Tu es fou? S'il t'arrive quelque chose… Déjà avant Severus m'aurait arraché la peau des fesses. S'il t'aime, comme me le fait penser sa crise à l'idée que je sorte avec toi, il va me tuer. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir et la réponse est définitivement NON! »

« Ecoutes Draco, vous n'arrivez à rien sur ce dossier, alors que moi je peux obtenir des renseignements en interrogeant les orphelins dont il s'occupe… »

« Ben voyons!!! Tu peux faire mieux qu'Hermione, peut-être? »

« Je ne remets pas en cause les compétences d'Hermione, mais j'ai un avantage sur elle. Je suis moi aussi orphelin et je connais la façon dont-ils fonctionnent. Ils me donneront des renseignements qu'elle n'a aucune chance d'obtenir, tout simplement parce qu'ils ne lui feront jamais confiance »

Draco reste un moment silencieux, il comprend maintenant pourquoi Harry a remis ses vieux vêtements usés. En contemplant son air triste et suppliant, et même en étant conscient qu'il est en train de se faire manipuler, il sait qu'il va faire une des pires bêtises de sa vie. Ce garçon est une plaie qui va le conduire à sa perte.

« Bon d'accord. Je te couvre jusqu'à 14H00, pas une minute de plus. Après je raconte tout à Severus et tu auras ma mort sur la conscience ».

Le visage d'Harry s'illumine de ce sourire qui le rend irrésistible. « Merci Draco, tu es un vrai pote ».

Puis il se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Une fois qu'il a disparu, Draco pousse un grand soupir, c'est vraiment dommage que Severus ait été aussi rapide, il aurait vraiment aimé passer une nuit avec Harry. Il sait qu'il ne l'aime pas, d'ailleurs il n'est pas certain d'être capable d'avoir ce sentiment, mais il l'apprécie vraiment et il a cette terrible envie de le protéger et de l'aider. En plus, il est diablement sexy!

oooOOOooo

Jamais le temps n'a paru aussi long à Draco. A chaque fois qu'il consulte l'horloge de son ordinateur, il n'y a que quelques minutes de passées. Il est midi et Severus n'est toujours pas revenu, ce qui est une bonne chose. D'un autre coté, son estomac se tord à l'idée qu'Harry commette une imprudence. Il voudrait vraiment qu'il soit 14H00 afin que son calvaire prenne fin. Il se replonge dans ses dossiers en cours pour essayer d'oublier son angoisse. C'est une voix sèche qui le sort de sa concentration.

« Où est Harry? »

Il se tourne vers la porte de son bureau pour voir un Severus contrarié qui le fixe de ses pénétrants yeux noirs. Il sent un frisson désagréable parcourir son échine et remercie son éducation qui lui permet de dissimuler ses émotions.

« Au supermarché. Il n'y avait plus de café et il m'a dit qu'il allait faire le plein de gâteaux et autres douceurs indispensables aux abrutis des interventions… »

Il obtient un grognement en réponse. Severus allait partir lorsqu'il se retourne brusquement et Draco sent son souffle le lâcher.

« Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure dans mon bureau pour faire le point sur le dossier Garbridge »

Severus s'en va pour de bon et Draco recommence à respirer. Ce crétin de Potter le fera mourir avant l'heure. Bien que non croyant, il adresse une prière à tous les dieux qu'il connait pour que ce microbe ébouriffé et obstiné revienne rapidement.

A 13H30 pétantes, Harry n'est toujours pas revenu et Draco pénètre dans le bureau de Severus où se trouve déjà Hermione. Severus a l'air très contrarié.

« Harry n'est toujours pas revenu? »

« Il ne devrait plus tarder » répond Draco en croisant les doigts derrière son dos. Du coin de l'œil, il ne rate pas le regard suspicieux que lui envoie Hermione. Cette fille est beaucoup trop perspicace.

« Bon. J'ai rencontré Sirius Black ce matin et en gros cet idiot se fiche de savoir que Garbridge se rend tous les ans en Thaïlande et il ne voit pas en quoi ça pourrait être un crime puisque nous ne trouvons rien d'autre. Il a apparemment vraiment besoin de trouver quelqu'un pour diriger sa filiale de Düsseldorf où ses ventes de farces et attrapes sont en chute libre et il ne veut pas différer plus le recrutement s'il n'y a rien de nouveau. Alors, la question est : avons-nous du nouveau? »

« Nous avons repris toutes les recherches depuis le début mais en dehors de ce mois de congé sans solde, nous n'avons trouvé aucune autre anomalie » répond vivement Draco en lançant un regard triomphant à Hermione puisque son équipe a au moins trouvé quelque chose.

Elle hausse simplement les épaules. « L'homme ne me plait pas, il a quelque chose de profondément antipathique mais je dois pourtant me ranger à l'avis de Sirius Black. Nous l'avons suivi pendant des jours et encore ce week-end. Il passe sa vie entre sa maison où il se conduit en père de famille modèle en emmenant ses enfants au parc, à l'école et à diverses activités et l'orphelinat. Tous ceux que nous avons interrogé lui reconnaissent une conduite exemplaire, il travaille comme un fou pour équilibrer les finances de l'orphelinat et procurer une vie décente aux orphelins qu'il a à sa charge. Nous avons-nous même constaté qu'il y passe souvent plus de la moitié de la nuit. Dans les faits, il n'y a vraiment rien à lui reprocher »

Severus reste silencieux un instant. Son instinct lui crie qu'ils ont forcément raté quelque chose mais les faits sont là. Il y a des tas de gens qui passent des vacances en Thaïlande sans pour autant être des obsédés sexuels ou des pédophiles. Il pousse un soupir.

« Bien. Je vais donc clore le dossier et donner un avis favorable à l'embauche de Garbridge… »

« Et tu aurais vraiment tort! »

Tous les yeux se tournent vers la porte du bureau où Harry se tient nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle. Ses yeux démentent pourtant son attitude décontractée, ils sont noirs et remplis de colère.

Il ferme la porte et s'installe dans le fauteuil entre Draco et Hermione. Severus le regarde entre interrogation et colère et il ne tarde pas à s'expliquer.

« Ce type est un fumier de la pire espèce. Son orphelinat lui sert de couverture pour un bordel pour pédophile ». Les mâchoires d'Harry sont contractées et il est clair qu'il se retient pour parler sur un ton mesuré.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire ça? » demande Hermione qui, emportée par la curiosité, fait fi de la tension qui règne dans la pièce et de l'air particulièrement enragé de Severus qui met en œuvre toute sa maitrise pour ne pas hurler.

« Les orphelins que j'ai interrogé. Ce sont eux qui m'ont raconté. Le bordel se trouve au sous-sol et l'entrée de l'autre coté du pâté de maison. Alors oui, Steward Garbridge est un gros travailleur, mais ce qu'il fait la nuit à l'orphelinat n'a aucun rapport avec de la gestion »

« J'ai personnellement interrogé les gamins de l'orphelinat et aucun ne m'a parlé de ça… » répond Hermione en laissant transparaitre du doute dans sa voix.

Draco qui voit Harry devenir furieux parce que Hermione met sa parole en doute intervient à son tour.

« Ne prend pas à la légère ce que dit Harry, Hermione. C'est lui qui a découvert l'anomalie dans les relevés de compte de Garbridge. Nous étions tous passé à coté. C'est une excellent enquêteur »

« Merci Draco de donner ton avis, tu peux sortir maintenant, même si une petite discussion entre nous s'impose. Hermione, tu peux y aller aussi. Nous reprendrons notre réunion plus tard ». La voix de Severus est tellement basse et calme qu'elle provoque des frissons dans le dos de ses deux enquêteurs qui savent reconnaitre le calme avant la tempête et sortent sans demander leur reste.

Severus fixe Harry. L'insolent morveux se tient droit sur son siège, ses yeux verts ensorcelants ne le quittent pas et toute son attitude montre qu'il est prêt au combat et à défendre son point de vue. Severus sait qu'il a fait ça pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait faire autre chose que l'accueil et le courrier, mais c'était inutile. Severus le savait déjà et il avait décidé de l'intégrer à ses enquêteurs. Ce qui le met vraiment, mais vraiment, en colère, c'est qu'il a fait confiance à Draco plutôt qu'à lui. En fait, il est jaloux, bêtement jaloux et cette constatation fait retomber sa colère.

« Tu sais Harry, j'avais l'intention de t'intégrer parmi les enquêteurs, tu n'avais pas besoin de monter tout ce complot avec Draco qui va passer un sale quart d'heure pour t'avoir couvert »

Harry sent que la colère de Severus est retombée et il s'autorise un sourire espiègle. « Je sais que tu ne doutes pas de mes capacités, mais ce n'est pas le cas des autres… Je ne voulais pas qu'ils pensent que j'avais obtenu ma promotion en couchant avec le patron »

Severus pousse un soupir. « Tu n'es qu'un insolent morveux. Je ne veux plus que tu me caches quoi que ce soit. Je veux être capable de protéger tes arrières… »

Harry se lève et fait le tour du bureau pour venir s'installer sur les genoux de Severus. « Je ne te cacherai plus rien. Et ne soit pas trop dur avec Draco, il est déjà très déçu de savoir que nous sommes ensemble et que je ne coucherai pas avec lui »

Harry sourit en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de Severus qui s'est contracté à son discours. « Ce petit salopard voulait te mettre dans son lit? J'en étais sur! »

« Draco est juste un ami et c'est vrai que sans ce week-end à Tilling, il y aurait surement eu une nuit ou deux avec lui. Mais sans sentiments, juste pour le sexe. Maintenant j'ai beaucoup plus et juste du sexe ne m'intéresse plus… »

Harry lève la tête et embrasse la mâchoire contractée de Severus qui prend son visage en coupe entre ses mains.

« Tu vas me rendre complètement fou » lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Les deux hommes sentent le désir s'emparer d'eux comme à chaque fois qu'ils se touchent. Mais l'heure n'est pas à la passion, il faut d'abord régler le cas de ce pourri. Ils se séparent à regret et Harry retourne sur son fauteuil.

« Raconte moi ce que tu as découvert »

Les yeux d'Harry redeviennent sombres. « Les gamins de l'orphelinat ne descendent au sous-sol que pour des soirées spéciales où il y a beaucoup de monde, ils doivent accompagner les clients et les faire boire, avec eux, ça ne va pas plus loin que des attouchements. Par contre, il y a aussi de jeunes asiatiques qui vivent au sous-sol et avec qui ils n'ont pas le droit de parler qui sont emmenés par des hommes dans des pièces séparées. Les orphelins ne savent pas exactement ce qui se passe mais ils entendent des cris horribles et ils en ont vu plusieurs revenir ensanglantés. La seule chose qui m'a retenu d'aller buter ce monstre c'est qu'il y a forcément une organisation derrière lui. Il ne peut pas organiser ce trafic tout seul »

Severus est grave et pensif après l'exposé d'Harry. Il a entièrement raison, coincer seulement Garbridge ne fera que déplacer le problème. Maintenant, faut-il prévenir la police et les laisser se débrouiller…

Comme s'il avait suivi ses pensées, Harry reprend la parole. « Nous n'avons aucune preuve et les orphelins ont trop peur pour répéter ce qu'ils m'ont dit à quelqu'un d'autre. Même Hermione n'a pas pu les faire parler parce que même si c'est une défenseuse acharnée des causes perdues, elle n'a jamais vécu dans la rue et ne sait pas ce que c'est d'être terrorisé et seul au monde, au point de croire que les maltraitances sont normales ». La voix d'Harry se casse et c'est au tour de Severus de faire le tour du bureau pour venir l'embrasser.

Harry s'accroche désespérément à lui et reste blotti dans ses bras un moment.

« ça va, maintenant » dit-il en se dégageant doucement. « J'ai un plan pour coincer ces salopards. Je vais me faire engager par Garbridge, pour une fois que mon physique de gamin me servira à quelque chose! Une fois dans les lieux, je fouillerai jusqu'à ce que j'ai réuni assez de preuve pour le coincer avec ses complices »

« Il est hors de question que tu sois tout seul là-dedans!! »

« Mais je pourrais avoir un émetteur et vous serez à l'extérieur, prêts à intervenir… »

« Non. C'est trop risqué. On pourrait ne pas arriver à temps si tu te fais prendre. J'ai une autre idée qui va juste nous demander un peu plus de préparation. Va chercher Draco et Hermione »

Une fois qu'ils sont tous les quatre de nouveau réunis dans le bureau, Severus commence son exposé.

« Tout d'abord, Hermione, vu que Draco, le roi de la dissimulation, est déjà au courant, je t'informe qu'Harry et moi sommes ensemble. De plus, Harry devient enquêteur et les deux faits n'ont aucun lien entre eux ». Il regarde Hermione avec défi en attendant sa réaction.

Hermione se contente de pouffer. « Vu la tension qu'il y avait entre vous, je ne peux pas dire que la nouvelle m'étonne vraiment. Quant aux capacités d'enquêteur d'Harry, Draco m'a tout raconté et je n'ai aucun doute sur sa valeur. Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Harry »

Harry fait un grand sourire à Hermione, il aime vraiment bien cette fille. Severus se racle la gorge pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

« Bien, maintenant que nous en avons fini avec les mondanités, nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses. Harry a raison de dire que Garbridge a forcément des complices et que le faire tomber seul ne sert à rien. Nous allons infiltrer à deux le club de ce pourri. Harry en tant que prostitué, je lui fais confiance pour se faire engager, et moi en tant que client. Nous aurons des émetteurs miniaturisés sur nous et vous serez tous en support à l'extérieur »

« Mais comment devenir client du club? Je suppose que c'est assez fermé… » objecte Draco.

« Bravo Draco, je sais qu'on peut compter sur toi pour énoncer l'évidence. Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici tous les trois au lieu de chercher une solution? »

Les trois jeunes se précipitent hors du bureau et Draco glisse à Harry, « je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'étrange sensation qu'il m'en veut… ». Harry se contente de lui retourner un sourire angélique en disant, « je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te fait dire ça… »

oooOOOooo

Resté seul dans son bureau, Severus combat l'angoisse qui lui serre l'estomac à l'idée du danger que va courir Harry.

Mais il n'a pas le choix, soit il essaye de réduire le risque et de le protéger en acceptant qu'il participe, soit ce jeune inconscient ira tout seul se jeter dans des situations dangereuses.

Il sourit en pensant que c'est vraiment un drôle de casse cou et qu'il est hors de question qu'il passe la nuit ailleurs que dans sa chambre où il va suffisamment l'épuiser pour qu'il n'ait pas l'idée d'aller faire des bêtises.

A suivre

* * *

Le petit bonus de Tania - J'ai une béta qui en plus de remarques extrêmement constructives me fait parfois… même souvent… éclater de rire avec ses commentaires, alors j'ai décidé, avec son accord de vous les faire partager. Le plus dur c'est de faire un choix!

Le sommeil de Draco Malfoy est sacré. **(Tiens, tiens !!! Savais tu que j'ai écrit la même phrase dans ma fic « Bête de sexe » chapitre 3 le Drago/Rémus ^^ les grands esprits se rencontrent^^)**

Puis il se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Une fois qu'il a disparu, Draco pousse un grand soupir, c'est vraiment dommage que Severus ait été aussi rapide, il aurait vraiment aimé passer une nuit avec Harry**. ****(Pervers ! quoi ? comment ça moi aussi ! mais je ne vous permet pas ! bon oui c'est vrai, mais quand même^^)**

« Où est Harry ? » **(Mais où est Charlie ? mouahaha !! hum…****sorry**** VV)**

« Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure dans mon bureau pour faire le point sur le dossier Garbridge » **(ouf ! fausse alerte les mecs !^^ bon il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps là ! il faut que Harry il revienne vite si on veux garder Drago jeune et plein de vitalité ! déjà qu'il a les cheveux clairs si ça continue ils vont réellement devenir blancs^^ et le stress ça donne des rides ! bref c'est carrément anti-Malfoy !!!^^)**

Severus s'en va pour de bon et Draco recommence à respirer. Ce crétin de Potter le fera mourir avant l'heure. **(Mais c'est dingue ! à chaque fois que je sors un truc, deux phrases plus loin tu le dis ! incroyable ! hum… si je dis que Tania-Sama va atterrir dans le monde de Harry Potter et que tous les beaux gosses du roman fondent un harem rien que pour elle et qu'en plus elle devient la plus grosse fortune du monde ! tu le réalises ?^^ hum, oui je sais, je sais ; je sors VV**)

Harry se lève et fait le tour du bureau pour venir s'installer sur les genoux de Severus**. ****(Mode idées perverses activé chez la Béta !)**« Je ne te cacherai plus rien. **(C'est pourquoi je vais enlever mes vêtements tiens^^)**Et ne soit pas trop dur **(je suis sur que tu l'as mis exprès pour mon esprit pervers ! mettre « pas trop dur » après « rien te cacher » sur, t'as fait exprès^^) **avec Draco, il est déjà très déçu de savoir que nous sommes ensemble et que je ne coucherai pas avec lui » **(oulaà ! je suis pas sur que Severus le prenne bien là ! c'est pas du tout défendre draco, mais plutôt l'enfoncer ( sans jeux de mot graveleux je rappelle ^^ **

« Tu vas me rendre complètement fou » **(c'est pas déjà fait ?!^^) **Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser avec passion. **(Bave *.*)**Les deux hommes sentent le désir s'emparer d'eux comme à chaque fois qu'ils se touchent. Mais l'heure n'est pas à la passion**, ****(ouin ! et la pause douceur de midi**** ?^^) **il faut d'abord régler le cas de ce pourri. **(Ha oui ! c'est vrai ! a mort l'enfoiré de première ! hé ! ça pourrait être le surnom que lui donne Harry^^ comme l'homme bien avec Severus avant^^ tiens ! au fait. Il n'a plus de surnom. Il faut vite arranger ça !^^) **

Resté seul dans son bureau, Severus combat l'angoisse qui lui serre l'estomac à l'idée du danger que va courir Harry. **(Tu m'étonnes ! Agathe, pas de scène de viol (pas trop poussé alors !) je sais pas si je résisterai a foncer dans la fic pour massacrer les coupables^^ ou à aller consoler corporellement Severus et Harry mouahaha^^) **

Il sourit en pensant que c'est vraiment un drôle de casse cou et qu'il est hors de question qu'il passe la nuit ailleurs que dans sa chambre où il va suffisamment l'épuiser pour qu'il n'ait pas l'idée d'aller faire des bêtises**. ****(Ah !!! ça c'est une idée qui me plait bien^^ une description ? *.* pitié !)**

_Bien! tout le monde est désormais au courant que j'ai une perverse pour béta!!!_

* * *

Message pour **Laura**: je ne sais pas si tu passeras par là mais en tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes reviews élogieuses qui me font vraiment très plaisir et je suis frustrée de ne pas pouvoir y répondre!!! Merci beaucoup!

* * *

Merci à toutes celles (ceux?) qui lisent et particulièrement à celles qui me laissent des messages et qui me poussent à continuer… A bientôt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre : Le Charmeur de serpent**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Auteur : Agathe

Couple : Harry / Severus

Genre : UA. Romance et aventure.

Rating : M avec des relations entre hommes, un peu de violence et quelques situations sordides.

Résumé : Severus Snape engage à contrecœur Harry Potter dans son agence. Cette décision va les entrainer dans une drôle d'aventure et changer leurs vies.

**Béta**: Tania-sama

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Il a fallu quatre jours à l'équipe de Silver Snake pour monter l'opération qui leur permettrait de trouver les renseignements dans l'antre de Steward Garbridge. Il avait été décidé que Draco, Hermione, Ron et Harry se mettait à temps plein sur ce dossier pendant que les autres se chargeaient des affaires en cours.

Ils ont mis en place une surveillance non stop de l'entrée arrière de l'orphelinat, jusqu'à trouver le client idéal. Celui qu'ils pourraient faire chanter afin d'introduire Severus dans ce cercle de malades. Leurs efforts ont été récompensés au bout de deux jours, lorsque Ron a vu Rodolphus Lestrange franchir le porche en donnant le mot de passe au gardien.

Neville Londubat, un ami d'école de Ron, Hermione et Seamus les avait engagés pour trouver l'agresseur de ses parents.

Les Londubats, qui tenaient un restaurant, avaient été passés à tabac parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas payer la contribution qui leur était demandé par la mafia. L'agresseur avait été tellement violent qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'hôpital, réduits à l'état de légumes. Silver Snake avait mené une enquête et permis l'arrestation de Rodolphe Lestrange, un tueur à gage psychopathe qui n'avait jamais dénoncé son commanditaire.

Après ce drame, Neville était rentré à l'école de police, il voulait dédier sa vie à poursuivre ceux qui étaient capables de faire de telles horreurs. Ce jeune homme maladroit et timide était devenu un excellent policier et avait gravi les échelons à toute allure. Il était aujourd'hui le plus jeune commissaire de Scotland Yard et Silver Snake travaillait parfois avec lui.

Severus se demandait comment un tel malade pouvait être déjà en liberté mais les fichiers le concernant étaient très bien protégés et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre dessus, il avait donc demandé l'aide des Sirènes.

Lorsque le rapport était arrivé, Severus avait demandé à l'équipe de venir dans son bureau pour leur faire part des résultats et tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Draco qui se tenait droit sur son fauteuil, blanc comme un linge. Le monstre avait été libéré grâce à Lucius Malfoy qui l'avait défendu et obtenu un jugement rapide qui s'était soldé par une mise en liberté sous conditionnelle. Tous les regards, même celui de Ron, montraient l'inquiétude qu'ils éprouvaient pour le jeune homme. Hermione avait essayé de relativiser la situation.

« Ton père est avocat, c'est son travail de faire libérer ses clients… »

« N'essaye pas de lui trouver des excuses Hermione. Si ce salaud à défendu Lestrange, c'est qu'il avait un intérêt à faire libérer ce monstre et je vais découvrir lequel… ». Harry est surpris par le ton et le visage de Draco. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec une telle expression de haine. Il était très loin de son rôle habituel du jeune snob insouciant que rien ne peut atteindre.

Severus avait froncé les sourcils et attendu quelques instants que Draco retrouve son calme. « Draco, si ce dossier te touche de trop prêt, je peux faire échange avec Blaise… »

« Pas question ! J'ai été surpris, c'est vrai. Mais même si mon père est mêlé à toute cette histoire, je vais travailler comme d'habitude »

Severus n'était pas convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée mais un regard sur Harry lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne le laisserait pas en paix s'il retirait le blond de l'affaire.

Severus avait expliqué ce qu'il allait proposer à Lestrange. Il allait lui proposer de ne pas parler de ses visites dans un club pour pédophiles qui annuleraient sa conditionnelle et le feraient retourner en prison, à condition qu'il le fasse devenir membre. Il avait à peine fini ses explications qu'une colère Poterienne s'était abattu sur eux.

Harry s'était levé d'un bond, le visage rouge et les yeux étincelants de colère.

« Il est hors de question de protéger un seul de ces salopards, je refuse que ce sale type s'en sorte, sa place est en prison et si tu ne fais rien, je le descends moi-même »

Severus l'avait regardé en souriant ironiquement. « Harry, je te prie de te calmer. Je pense que tu manques singulièrement de subtilité. Je vais promettre de ne pas '_parler'_ de lui mais rien ne m'empêchera de fournir à la police les preuves écrites dénonçant tous les clients du club… »

« Et si nous ne trouvons aucune preuve écrite ? » s'était entêté le jeune brun.

« Dans ce cas, fort peu probable car je suis sur que Garbridge tient bien sa comptabilité, j'ai engagé ma parole mais pas la votre… »

Harry s'était rassis penaud et toute colère envolée. Severus avait raison, il fallait qu'il perde cette sale habitude de démarrer au quart de tour.

oooOOOooo

Il est dix-sept heures trente et ils sont maintenant tous réunis dans le bureau de Severus pour mettre au point les derniers détails.

Draco tend une chaine avec un pendentif rond à Harry. « On ne peut pas placer de micros et d'émetteur sur toi, car il est fort possible que tu sois obligé de te dénuder ». Malgré la tension ambiante, personne, même Harry, ne peut s'empêcher de sourire au grognement que Severus ne peut retenir.

Draco reprend rapidement son sérieux. « Je disais donc que ce pendentif est ta seule sécurité. L'émeraude au milieu dissimule une caméra et les deux pierres noires qui l'entourent son un micro et un émetteur. De notre camionnette placée à l'extérieur, nous pourrons voir et entendre tout ce que tu fais »

Harry, qui est beaucoup plus détendu depuis qu'il sait que l'action est proche, envoie un regard espiègle à Draco. « Je sais me débrouiller tout seul et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de votre gadget à la James Bond, mais je ne voudrais pas contrarier tes instincts maternels ! »

« Je ne suis pas ta mère, microbe ! Et ne prends pas le danger que tu vas courir à la légère. Tu vas te retrouver, jusqu'à ce que Severus arrive, seul avec une brochette de malades et Garbridge, le salopard en chef »

« Draco a raison, Harry. Tu dois être vraiment très prudent et ne pas prendre de risques inutiles. Si tu vois que Garbridge est soupçonneux ou qu'il ne marche pas dans ta comédie, tu abandonnes immédiatement. On trouvera un autre moyen… ». La voix de Severus est vraiment inquiète et Harry lui fait un magnifique sourire pour le rassurer.

« Je ferais très attention et je ne prendrais aucun risque inutile. Tu me connais maintenant… »

« C'est bien pour ça que je suis inquiet » répond Severus d'un air sombre.

Ron intervient pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Tu es tellement sexy que ça m'étonnerait que Garbridge ne tombe pas dans le panneau. Il ne va pas marcher, il va courir et nous on sera là. Au moindre problème, on arrive et on lui fait la peau ».

Hermione hoche vigoureusement la tête au discours de son petit ami et Severus se renfrogne. Harry n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens pour attirer l'attention de Garbridge. Il porte un débardeur noir, judicieusement troué pour laisser entrevoir l'anneau qui perce son têton, et assez court pour dévoiler son ventre plat, d'autant que le pantalon de cuir qui complète sa tenue est vraiment taille basse et ajusté au point de ne rien cacher de son anatomie. Il a souligné ses grands yeux verts d'un trait de khôl noir qui intensifie la couleur de son regard et renforce la délicatesse de ses traits et son coté androgyne. Paradoxalement, cette tenue le fait paraître encore plus jeune et vulnérable.

Severus est envahi par la colère de savoir que d'autres vont le regarder, peut-être le toucher, et par le besoin de le prendre sauvagement pour réaffirmer qu'il lui appartient. Tous ses instincts les plus primitifs lui commandent de le mettre sous son bras et de l'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre. Son cerveau civilisé lui dit qu'il perdrait Harry en se comportant de cette façon et que tout ce qui lui reste à faire est d'être suffisamment efficace pour qu'il court le moins de danger possible. Fort heureusement, Severus Snape a depuis longtemps l'habitude de réfréner ses impulsions.

oooOOOooo

**19H00** – Harry est en place dans la petite ruelle que Garbridge emprunte tous les jours et il s'est totalement plongé dans son rôle de prostitué. Il en a côtoyé plusieurs lors de ses différentes fugues et il est capable, grâce à son empathie, de se mettre dans le même état émotionnel qu'eux. Il choisit les hommes qu'il aborde et leur annonce des tarifs bien trop chers pour que l'un d'entre eux accepte une passe.

Severus est dans la camionnette avec Draco et il doit utiliser tout son self contrôle pour ne pas se ronger les ongles. Voir l'attitude sensuelle d'Harry lorsqu'il aborde ces hommes le met au supplice.

Hermione et Ron se bécotent sur un banc dans le parc face au bordel clandestin.

**19H30** – Du coin de l'œil, Harry a vu Garbridge se cacher dans un renfoncement pour l'observer. Il s'étire langoureusement puis s'appuie contre le mur en repliant une jambe. Il rejette la tête en arrière et ferme à moitié les yeux, une pure image de luxure.

Dans la camionnette, Severus est à deux doigts de bondir pour l'obliger à rentrer et Draco le raisonne, ce qui lui vaut une remarque acerbe sur les pervers qui veulent profiter du corps d'Harry. Il comprend enfin la légère agressivité que développe son patron envers lui et se retient à grand peine de pouffer.

Garbridge ne résiste pas plus longtemps à la vision qui s'offre à lui et s'avance lentement vers Harry pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Harry qui a ouvert son empathie au maximum est assailli par le désir malsain de domination qui se dégage de l'homme et il se force à rester immobile alors qu'il est envahi par l'irrésistible envie de lui démolir le portrait.

Lorsque l'homme est à deux mètres de lui, il se dégage avec grâce du mur et lui lance un regard aguicheur.

« Alors chéri, partant pour une petite gâterie… ou peut-être plus… ».

Garbridge le considère un instant avec une nette lueur de désir dans les yeux.

« Les affaires n'ont pas l'air de marcher bien fort… »

« Non. C'est c'te putain de crise. Les pigeons veulent tout pour rien et on peut plus gagner sa vie correctement »

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Dix-huit ans, M'sieur »

Garbridge hausse un sourcil pour bien montrer qu'il doute de son affirmation. L'homme pourrait être séduisant si la mollesse de ses traits, surtout de sa bouche, et le fait qu'il ne regardait jamais dans les yeux ne déclenchait pas un profond malaise, une impression que l'homme n'était pas franc.

« J'ai une proposition à te faire qui pourrait t'intéresser mais il faut que tu m'accompagnes… »

« Vous me prenez pour un cave, je veux pas d'un mac qui va pomper tout mon fric. Et je vais surement pas suivre le premier taré qui passe sans avoir ma p'tite enveloppe d'abord »

Harry a mis ses poings sur ses hanches et ses yeux se sont assombris sous le coup de la colère.

Severus qui est rivé à son oreillette et à l'écran a le souffle coupé par l'attitude d'Harry. Il a peur que Garbridge prenne très mal son attitude provocante et il se tient prêt à partir en courant pour le secourir.

Contre toute attente, Garbridge éclate de rire. En fait, Harry n'avait pris aucun risque, il avait senti que l'homme ressentait le besoin qu'on lui résiste pour assurer sa domination et que s'il ne le défiait pas, il n'obtiendrait pas toute son attention.

« Et bien, tu es un drôle de numéro, toi ! On ne peut pas parler en pleine rue mais j'ai une sérieuse proposition d'embauche à te faire si tu me suis dans le café au coin de la rue ». Garbridge fouille dans sa poche, sort son portefeuille et tend à Harry une liasse de billets qui semble assez épaisse. « C'est un dédommagement que tu peux garder si ma proposition ne t'intéresse pas ».

Harry prend le temps de compter les billets puis relève les yeux avec un air de défi.

« Vous avez une heure »

**20H00** – Harry et Garbridge pénètrent dans le café et Severus abandonne sa lutte et se ronge les ongles.

Ils s'installent à une table dans un coin discret et passent commande, puis Garbridge prend immédiatement la parole.

« Je tiens un club privé, fréquenté par beaucoup de gens très importants qui veulent s'adonner à leurs petits vices en toute sécurité. Ce sont des personnes qui apprécient les jeunes garçons et je leur offre tous les services dont ils ont besoin. Ce qui va de l'hôte qui passe un moment à boire avec eux et qui peut, s'il veut une rémunération supplémentaire, coucher avec son client, au soumis qui va se plier aux besoins de ceux qui aiment dominer- »

« Je ne fais pas dans le sado-maso » le coupe Harry d'un ton sec.

Garbridge émet un petit rire. « Je ne te le demande pas. J'ai pour ça des jeunes qui n'iront jamais se plaindre des traitements qu'ils subissent. Ça n'a pas d'importance, ce n'est que du bétail, j'ai d'autres ambitions pour toi. Tu as le potentiel pour devenir la coqueluche du club et me faire gagner beaucoup d'argent, ce qui, en conséquence, t'en fera gagner à toi aussi. Je ne tiens pas à t'abimer, sauf si bien sur, tu te montrais désobéissant ». Pour la première fois, le ton de l'homme est menaçant et Harry perçoit à quel point il est dangereux.

Severus doit se répéter comme un mantra qu'il faut trouver ses complices pour ne pas courir dans le café et rouer de coups cet immondice. Draco n'est pas dans un meilleur état d'esprit, ce type est infâme, comment peut-il traiter des enfants comme du bétail. Il mérite d'être pendu par les couilles jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

« Donc, vous me proposez un boulot d'hôte. Je fais picoler un max les clients, je les laisse me tripoter un peu et si je veux un bonus, je taille une pipe ou je me fais enculer… » dit Harry en offrant son regard le plus innocent.

« C'est exactement ça, mais il va falloir améliorer ton langage ! »

« Je peux parler convenablement si je veux, mais pour l'instant je ne voyais pas l'utilité de ne pas appeler un chat, un chat. Est-ce que vous préférez : je les incite à consommer de l'alcool et si je souhaite une rémunération supplémentaire, je propose une fellation ou une sodomie ? ».

Garbridge est déstabilisé, il n'arrive pas à cerner Harry mais il n'a aucun doute sur le fait que cette petite chose va lui faire gagner un maximum d'argent. Il dégage une sensualité torride et il est malin. Oui, une vraiment bonne affaire.

« C'est effectivement ça. Quel est ton nom ? »

« Adonis »

« Ton vrai nom… »

« C'est le seul que vous avez besoin de connaître ».

Garbridge n'insiste pas. « Quelle est ta réponse ? »

« Je peux voir votre club d'abord ? Je voudrais m'assurer qu'il est assez classe pour moi » répond Harry avec un sourire de défi.

« Sans problème, c'est à deux pas. Mais je veux une réponse après la visite parce que je veux tester tes capacités dés ce soir »

Les deux hommes se lèvent pour gagner la sortie et Draco se précipite sur le micro pour prévenir Hermione et Ron qu'ils arrivent.

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione voit les deux hommes tourner le coin de la rue en discutant puis franchir la porte.

Environ trente secondes plus tard, elle et Ron entendent deux jurons simultané dans leurs oreillettes.

« Bordel de merde !!! On a perdu le contact. Il y a un brouilleur… »

Severus a réagi le premier et il est déjà devant l'ordinateur pour essayer de trouver la fréquence du brouilleur et rétablir le contact.

Draco est totalement angoissé.

« Putain, ça peut prendre des heures !!! On ne peut pas le laisser là-dedans sans couverture »

Il vient d'exprimer à haute voix les pensées de Severus.

« J'essaye pendant dix minutes et si je n'y arrive pas, on fonce à l'intérieur et on le sort de là. Tout le monde se tient prêt »

Ils vivent les dix minutes les plus longues de leur vie et des scénarios tous plus horribles les uns que les autres défilent dans leurs têtes.

Au moment où Severus se lève pour donner le signal du départ, son téléphone portable sonne. Il est tenté de ne pas répondre, surtout que c'est un numéro masqué mais une petite voix lui souffle que c'est peut-être important.

_« Allo mon gros loup ? J'ai un nouveau plan pour ce soir… oui, oui, tout va bien ! Mais c'est compromis pour notre partie à quatre… Oui je sais que tu as besoin de l'argent… Ne t'énerve pas, __**tu ne changes rien **__et tu dis que je suis malade… oui, oui __**le rendez-vous est à dix heures**__… Allez ciao et ne te fais pas trop défoncer. On se voit demain »_

Severus remet son portable dans sa poche et Draco lui attrape le bras.

« On y va ? C'est pas le moment de rêver »

« Non. On attend, c'était Harry. Il a du se rendre compte pour les brouilleurs et il appelait pour me dire d'arriver à dix heures comme prévu. Il semblerait qu'il maîtrise la situation… Préviens Hermione et Ron »

A suivre

* * *

RAR sans adresse

Calimero : C'est très bien que tu ne te sois pas arrêtée au titre qui ne t'inspirait pas!!! Je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire et j'espère que c'est toujours le cas!

Egwene : Merci beaucoup pour la review. J'espère que ce début d'action ne t'a pas déçue???

Lilou : Je passe effectivement beaucoup de temps pour entrer dans la peau des personnages et je suis contente que ça se voit ! Merci beaucoup pour la review.

ZMA : Welcome!!! Je suis surprise d'avoir une lectrice anglophone… Dans mon histoire, Sirius n'est pas la parrain d'Harry mais il a des liens avec ses parents et les explications arriveront avec Tom Riddle dans quelques chapitres… Merci beaucoup pour ton message!!!

Just HP : Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Il ne s'agit pas d'une fic originale que je réécris pour HP, je serais curieuse de savoir ce qui a pu te donner cette idée, parce que j'ai vraiment travaillé dés le début dans l'univers de JKR?! L'explication du titre est toute simple, tout d'abord, le mot « serpent » est volontairement au singulier et il y a bel et bien un serpent dans la fic… As-tu oublié le Crotale? L'homme ténébreux qui se fait charmer par un petit brun aux cheveux en bataille qui, tu le verras dans le prochain chapitre, est toujours violent… Le charmeur de serpent, c'est Harry!

* * *

Le bonus de Tania

Severus n'était pas convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée mais un regard sur Harry lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne le laisserait pas en paix s'il retirait le blond de l'affaire. **(Eux (Harry et Drago), c'est la grand amitié^^ ça fait plaisir ! j'aurait bien voulu moi qu'a la fin du tome 7 du roman, JK nous dise qu'ils sont devenus amis (minimum^^))**

Il avait à peine fini ses explications qu'une colère Poterienne s'était abattue sur eux. **(Mouahaha ! les légendaires colères Poteriennes^^ c'est qu'il a un comportement de feu^^ grrr sauvage même^^)**

Severus l'avait regardé en souriant ironiquement. « Harry, je te prie de te calmer. Je pense que tu manques singulièrement de subtilité. **(On voit ça^^ parle nous oh grand serpent Severus^^)**Je vais promettre de ne pas '_parler'_ **(nuance^^)**de lui mais rien ne m'empêchera de fournir à la police les preuves écrites dénonçant tous les clients du club… » **(Mais quel fin stratège rusé^^ Niark, Niark ! du grand serpentardisme !^^)**

« Draco a raison, Harry. Tu dois être vraiment très prudent et ne pas prendre de risques inutiles. **(On arrête pas de lui dire ! même dans le roman c'est un têtu insouciant !!^^)**

Il porte un débardeur noir, judicieusement troué pour laisser entrevoir l'anneau qui perce son téton **(hum…! un Rebelle ! y a les Celsius qui grimpent !)**, et assez court pour dévoiler son ventre plat **(miam, miam^^),**d'autant que le pantalon de cuir qui complète sa tenue est vraiment taille basse et ajusté au point de ne rien cacher de son anatomie. **(Mais il va les carboniser avec le feu qu'il va déclencher ! l'alarme incendie c'est sur^^ un Harry tout mouillé c'est irrésistible mouahaha !)** Il a souligné ses grands yeux verts d'un trait de khôl noir qui intensifie la couleur de son regard et renforce la délicatesse de ses traits et son coté androgyne. Paradoxalement, cette tenue le fait paraître encore plus jeune et vulnérable. **(Une innocente brebis prête à pénétrer dans l'antre des bêtes sauvages et sanguinaires !)**

Severus est envahi par la colère de savoir que d'autres vont le regarder **(ouais ! moi aussi j'enrage ! grrr ! pas touche au Harry il est a Severus !)**, peut-être le toucher et le besoin de le prendre sauvagement pour réaffirmer qu'il lui appartient. **(Je te soutiens a 200% !)** Tous ses instincts les plus primitifs lui commandent de le mettre sous son bras et de l'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre. **(Oh oui ! et faire tes choses réservées aux plus de 18 ans^^ bave ! *.*) **

il se force à rester immobile alors qu'il est envahi par l'irrésistible envie de lui démolir le portrait. **(Moi aussi ! je veux y aller !!! lâchez moi ! oh allez ! deux trois coups de genoux bien placés ne l'empêcheront pas de continuer l'action de l'histoire mais ça soulagera tout le monde !)**

* * *

Et bien, j'espère que ce début d'action vous plait?


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre : Le Charmeur de serpent**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Auteur : Agathe

Couple : Harry / Severus

Genre : UA. Romance et aventure.

Rating : M avec des relations entre hommes, un peu de violence et quelques situations sordides.

Résumé : Severus Snape engage à contrecœur Harry Potter dans son agence. Cette décision va les entrainer dans une drôle d'aventure et changer leurs vies.

**Béta**: Tania-sama

* * *

**Avertissement** : ce chapitre contient de la violence et des situations sordides. Ames sensibles s'abstenir.

-

-

**Chapitre 11**

Garbridge fait entrer Harry dans son repaire. La lumière tamisée et les confortables fauteuils en cuir fauve font ressembler l'endroit à un club pour aristocrates anglais. Un grand bar circulaire, avec des tabourets hauts, occupe le centre de la pièce et les hauts parleurs diffusent une douce musique de jazz. Jusque là, on pourrait se croire dans n'importe quel club un peu cosy de la capitale. Mais, le long de tous les murs, il y a des petites cages dorées dans lesquelles sont enfermées des garçons quasiment nus. Ils sont à genoux, les mains derrière le dos et la tête baissée, avec pour tout vêtement un short échancré en cuir et un gros collier autour du cou, auquel pend une fine laisse en cuir.

Harry sent la peur, le désespoir et le dégoût profond de ces enfants parmi lesquels il reconnait plusieurs des jeunes de l'orphelinat qu'il a rencontré. Il sent aussi le désir malsain et pervers de trois hommes assis dans les profonds fauteuils confortables et qui observent les garçons. Il espère qu'aucun des orphelins n'aura un geste de reconnaissance vis-à-vis de lui.

Garbridge l'entraine vers un des tabourets et passe derrière le bar en lui proposant de boire quelque chose.

« Normalement, le club ouvre à dix heures » dit-il en posant un whisky devant Harry. « Mais ces trois hommes sont des VIP qui laissent une fortune tous les soirs. Ils ont donc le privilège de venir plus tôt pour pouvoir faire leur choix les premiers ».

Harry trempe ses lèvres dans le verre tout en enregistrant tout ce qui se passe autour de lui. Il a remonté ses barrières car les émotions qu'il reçoit sont intenses et le perturbent trop. En plus de la porte par laquelle il est entré, il y a deux autres portes, gardées par deux types baraqués. Il suppose que l'une d'entre elles conduit vers les sous-sols réservés aux porcs les plus lubriques et sadiques. A cette idée, une bouffée de rage l'envahit et il respire profondément pour se calmer.

« Les hôtes comme toi, ceux qui sont des prostitués professionnels, arrivent plus tard. Comme je te l'ai expliqué, ils servent les clients et les incitent à boire ». En parlant, Garbridge a sorti un boitier noir qu'il pose sur une des étagères derrière le bar. Harry reconnait immédiatement un brouilleur et il sent une sueur froide l'envahir. Si Severus n'a plus de transmission, il va débarquer et faire rater tout le plan. Il faut qu'il trouve quelque chose pour le prévenir.

« Si je dois rester toute la soirée, il faut que je téléphone à mon colocataire, nous avions une affaire ensemble pour ce soir. Il faut que je le prévienne qu'il doit se débrouiller tout seul ».

« Pas de problème. Je vais te conduire dans mon bureau pour que tu puisses téléphoner ».

Harry acquiesce d'un signe de tête et se lève pour suivre Garbridge qui se dirige vers la porte du fond. Le vigile s'écarte pour les laisser passer.

oooOOOooo

Hermione et Ron ont quitté le banc duquel ils avaient observé l'arrivée de Harry pour se rendre dans le café situé à coté de l'orphelinat où Severus a rendez-vous avec Lestrange. Ils continuent à surveiller toutes les personnes qui rentrent dans la ruelle adjacente. Tendus comme des cordes, ils se tiennent prêts à intervenir au moindre signe anormal.

Dans la camionnette, l'ambiance n'est pas moins électrique. Severus n'a plus d'ongle à ronger et il est tenaillé par un mauvais pressentiment.

Draco, habituellement impassible, n'arrête pas de bouger. « Ce n'est pas normal. C'est trop facile » marmonne-t-il. Et Severus meurt d'envie de l'assommer pour confirmer à haute voix ses propres craintes. Garbridge a accepté Harry beaucoup trop vite. Ce type dirige un bordel clandestin pour pédophiles et il aurait dû se montrer beaucoup plus méfiant. C'est vrai qu'Harry est irrésistible, mais quand même.

Severus se force à se relaxer en se répétant comme un mantra qu'il doit faire confiance à Harry et respecter le plan. Son portable qui sonne fait sursauter les deux hommes plongés dans leurs pensées.

Severus se précipite pour décrocher avec l'espoir fou que ce soit Harry qui l'appelle pour lui dire qu'il est sorti de ce club de malheur.

Draco se concentre pour essayer de comprendre la conversation mais Severus ne dit pratiquement rien. Lorsqu'il raccroche, son visage, si c'est possible, est devenu encore plus sombre.

« C'était Sirius Black. Rémus Lupin a disparu »

oooOOOooo

Harry suit Garbridge dans une pièce agréable même si elle n'a pas de fenêtres et dans laquelle trône un immense bureau en bois sur lequel il y a un ordinateur.

« Tu peux téléphoner » lui dit Garbridge en faisant un geste de la main vers le bureau où se trouve l'appareil, puis il s'appuie au mur à coté de la porte qu'il a refermée.

Harry se dirige vers le bureau puis passe son appel à Severus. Dans un premier temps, il se sent soulagé de pouvoir le prévenir mais très vite le soulagement est remplacé par de l'inquiétude, il sent une rage intense provenir de Garbridge.

Il se retourne à toute allure pour faire face à l'homme totalement changé. Son visage mou et affable est remplacé par un visage dur et haineux. Harry voit avec horreur le pistolet électrique, un taser, dans sa main et il n'a pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avant que Garbridge tire en le visant à l'estomac, il entend juste, « bienvenue en enfer Harry Potter ».

En une seconde, ses muscles ne répondent plus et il chute lourdement à terre en se cognant douloureusement la tête sur le plancher. Il ne peut ni parler ni faire le moindre mouvement et la douleur est terrible. Tout son corps tremble sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Garbridge s'avance vers lui et lui met un grand coup de pieds dans les cotes.

« Alors Adonis, que penses-tu de mon taser modifié. C'est douloureux, non? J'espère que tu as le cœur solide parce que, sinon, ça pourrait même être mortel » dit Garbridge en riant comme un dément.

Le jeune homme sent la jouissance de l'homme à le voir souffrir et il essaye de se reprendre suffisamment pour arrêter les convulsions de son corps. Un autre coup de taser l'atteint et après une douleur fulgurante, il s'évanouit.

Harry reprend difficilement conscience. Un mal de tête terrible lui vrille la tête, sa bouche est sèche et tout son corps lui fait mal. Il ouvre difficilement les yeux et prend peu à peu conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouve.

Il est nu, affalé sur le sol dur d'une cave aménagée en salle de torture. Il a un collier étrangleur autour du cou qui est relié au plafond par une corde épaisse et ses mains sont attachées devant lui par des menottes. Pas brillant pense-t-il.

« Je vois que tu te réveilles déjà. C'est bien tu es résistant, on va pouvoir s'amuser longtemps ». La voix de Garbridge lui arrive de la droite, il relève la tête pour le voir. L'homme est assis sur un confortable fauteuil en train de fumer un cigare et le contemple avec désir. Un frisson de dégoût parcourt l'échine d'Harry. Il entend des gémissements et tourne la tête vers sa gauche pour découvrir un homme nu, recroquevillé en position fœtale. Il est en sang, aucune partie de son corps n'est intacte. Il a des marques de fouet, des brulures de cigarette et des lacérations qui semblent dues à une lame de rasoir.

Garbridge a suivi son regard. « Je te présente Rémus Lupin. Un ami de tes parents, aussi inconscient qu'eux. Il m'a amusé un moment mais il n'est pas très résistant et surtout trop vieux pour que j'y prenne vraiment du plaisir… Tu arrives juste à temps pour continuer à me distraire. Tu vas mourir mais le Maitre m'a permis de m'amuser avec toi avant ».

Harry fixe Garbridge et réussit à faire un semblant de sourire. « Votre Maitre? Je savais que vous étiez un chien! »

En une fraction de seconde, Garbridge est près de lui et lui enfonce le bout de son cigare dans le ventre. Harry se tend sous la brulure et remercie mentalement son oncle qui l'a entrainé depuis son plus jeune âge à résister à la douleur.

« Je vais devoir t'apprendre le respect, Harry. Je vais remplacer l'éducation que tes parents ne t'ont pas donnée ». Garbridge appuie sur un bouton sur le mur et Harry sent la corde attachée au collier se tendre, il est étranglé et doit se mettre à genoux, puis debout pour pouvoir respirer. Il pense qu'il va mourir lorsque Garbridge appuie à nouveau sur le bouton. Le collier en cuir entame la chair sensible de son cou et il a beaucoup de mal à respirer. Il a mal partout et ne peut plus ni bouger, ni parler. Il est nu, exposé et soumis à la volonté de Garbridge qui va se rasseoir dans son fauteuil. Harry se concentre pour ne pas faiblir. Severus va arriver, il faut juste qu'il tienne jusque là et comme l'homme a l'air de vouloir parler, il faut qu'il en apprenne le plus possible en contrôlant la haine qui l'envahit.

« C'est mieux. La vue est plaisante et excitante et tu as compris que tu devais te taire. Tu dois te demander comment j'ai découvert ton identité? ». L'homme fait une pause en observant Harry, totalement impuissant, avec une satisfaction malsaine.

« Dés que je t'ai vu dans l'allée, j'ai eu des soupçons, il y a longtemps que je ne crois plus au père noël et une jolie petite chose comme toi qui me tombe du ciel a éveillé toute ma méfiance. En arrivant au club, tu as été pris en photo par la caméra de surveillance et il m'a suffit de l'envoyer au siège pour savoir qui tu étais. Tes traces ont été bien effacées mais pas assez pour Voldemort, surtout que l'organisation a mis Silver Snake sous surveillance depuis très longtemps »

Garbridge écrase son cigare et se lève pour venir se coller à Harry qui sent parfaitement l'érection de l'homme contre ses fesses. Il essaye de s'écarter mais le collier se resserre sur son cou.

« Alors, tu vois, j'ai décidé de profiter de ce cadeau qui me tombait du ciel » dit Garbridge en se frottant à Harry. Puis il s'écarte et décroche une cravache en cuir du mur, il la fait siffler plusieurs fois dans les airs pour en vérifier la souplesse, puis satisfait il se rapproche d'Harry pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, « tu es trop curieux, comme tes parents, c'est ça qui les a tué. C'est dommage, il a fallu agir dans l'urgence et on a pas pu s'amuser avec eux. Mais je compte me rattraper avec toi »

Garbridge se recule et Harry sent un coup de cravache s'abattre sur ses fesses puis sans qu'il est le temps de reprendre son souffle, une pluie de coups s'abat sur le bas de son dos et ses cuisses. A chaque fois qu'il se tend mécaniquement pour éviter les coups, le collier se resserre autour de son cou. Il se sent mourir, il n'a plus d'air et juste au moment où il est sur le point de perdre conscience, Garbridge s'approche et desserre le collier. Chaque respiration est douloureuse mais Harry lutte pour ne pas flancher, il doit tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de Severus. Il se concentre sur l'homme qu'il aime pour ne pas se laisser aller, il revoit ses yeux profonds et son sourire si rare qui ne s'adresse qu'à lui pour ne pas abandonner et rester debout. Il doit vivre.

Garbridge retourne s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et Harry sent qu'il jubile. « C'est bien Harry, tu es vraiment résistant, une perle… Mais je crois que je sais ce qui te fait tenir et il va falloir que je t'explique certaines choses ».

L'homme prend tout son temps pour rallumer un cigare et Harry est envahi par l'angoisse.

« Vois-tu, Severus Snape est un homme intelligent et il a monté un piège parfait. J'ai fait exprès de te montrer le brouilleur pour que tu le préviennes de ne pas changer le plan… »

Harry a du mal à comprendre ce qu'implique les paroles de l'homme. Ce n'est pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être au courant du plan? Garbridge se renfonce dans son fauteuil avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« Vous avez simplement sous-estimé une petite chose. Rodolphus Lestrange a beaucoup plus peur de Voldemort que de la prison… »

Harry écarquille les yeux et ne sent même plus la douleur. Une peur incontrôlable l'envahit.

« Oui, Harry, tu as bien compris. A l'heure qu'il est, Severus Snape est mort et son corps ne sera jamais retrouvé ».

oooOOOooo

Hermione et Ron sont dans un box qui leur permet de voir tout ce qui se passe dans le café, sans être vu eux-mêmes. Draco est resté dans la camionnette, pendu à son oreillette pour intervenir en cas de problème.

Severus est assis à une table bien en vue. De l'extérieur, il parait parfaitement calme et maitre de lui, mais à l'intérieur, il n'arrive pas à se défaire de l'angoisse sourde qui l'a saisie depuis qu'il a perdu le contact avec Harry. Il voit Lestrange entrer dans le café et venir s'asseoir face à lui. Il se sent soulagé, il va pouvoir agir et retrouver Harry.

Hermione est inquiète, quelque chose dans l'attitude de l'homme lui déplait. Elle ne le lâche pas des yeux et lorsque Lestrange tend le bras pour reculer sa chaise et partir avec Severus, le poignet de sa veste se relève et elle voit…

« Un silencieux! Il a une arme, c'est un piège. Draco, appelle Neville, le plan a foiré » dit-elle dans le micro.

Ron est déjà debout pour suivre les deux hommes qui, plus près de la porte qu'eux, sont déjà sortis. Lorsque les jeunes gens arrivent dehors, ils voient Lestrange qui est de dos derrière Severus et le menace sans doute de son arme pour l'entrainer vers une camionnette noire garée un peu plus loin.

« Ron, occupes-toi du chauffeur » souffle Hermione. Si l'homme n'a pas déjà tiré, c'est qu'il ne veut pas tuer Severus, il veut l'enlever. Elle se met à courir et lorsque qu'elle est à environ deux mètres, elle hurle « Lestrange! ». La surprise de l'homme qui se retourne est suffisante pour que Severus le maitrise par un coup violent dans le plexus qui lui coupe le souffle. Le chauffeur qui allait démarrer est pris de court par Ron qui le sort violemment de son siège et l'immobilise.

En quelques minutes, ils ont attachés les deux hommes à l'arrière de la camionnette et Draco les a rejoint. Severus les regarde, le visage déterminé malgré la peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Harry. « C'était un piège. Lestrange nous a vendu et Harry est en danger. On a pas le temps d'attendre Londubat ». Les trois jeunes acquiescent et ils partent en courant vers l'entrée du club.

oooOOOooo

« Oui, Harry, tu as bien compris. A l'heure qu'il est, Severus Snape est mort et son corps ne sera jamais retrouvé ».

A ces mots, Harry se sent envahi par une rage sans nom. Son esprit se brouille et avant qu'il ait pu réaliser, le taser que Garbridge avait posé à coté de lui, est dans les mains menottées d'Harry qui tire à trois reprises sans réfléchir. Il lâche l'arme avec une seule idée en tête. Severus ne peut pas être mort, il doit le sauver. Il n'arrive pas à desserrer le collier qui l'empêche de bouger et il sent des larmes de rage envahir ses yeux, puis tout à coup; il sent la corde redescendre et il voit que Rémus Lupin a réussi à se trainer jusqu'au boitier pour l'activer. Il ne sent plus la douleur, il est focalisé sur la seule idée de sauver Severus. Il enlève le collier puis récupère la clé des menottes pour se libérer. Il court vers Lupin qui ne bouge plus adossé contre le mur et le soutient pour l'amener vers le fauteuil d'où Garbridge est tombé. L'homme est au sol et ne bouge plus, Harry veut qu'il soit mort et lui envoie un grand coup de pied qui ne suscite aucune réaction, ses yeux sont ouverts dans un visage tordu par la douleur.

Harry attrape une couverture qu'il pose sur Lupin, « ça va? Vous tenez le choc? » sa voix est rauque et passe difficilement sa gorge en feu. Rémus lève son visage contusionné vers lui et lui fait un signe de tête.

Au moment où il allait courir vers la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre dans un grand craquement et Severus suivi de Draco apparait.

Harry ne s'est jamais senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Le soulagement qu'il ressent est tel qu'il perd toutes ses forces et a juste le temps de penser qu'il peut se laisser aller… Tout va bien.

Severus voit comme au ralenti, le soulagement sur le visage d'Harry puis son corps nu et torturé qui s'affaisse, il se précipite pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il s'arrange pour le soutenir tout en enlevant sa veste dont il recouvre Harry qu'il serre contre lui possessivement. Il réalise à cet instant à quel point il a besoin de cet inconscient qui aurait pu mourir. Severus n'aurait pas supporté de le perdre, il l'aime, tout bêtement. Et pour la première fois depuis son enfance, Severus Snape se laisse aller à sangloter en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux rebelles.

Draco est terriblement ému et soulagé. Il veut laisser à Severus le temps de se reprendre et se dirige vers Garbridge. Il pose sa main sur son cou, il n'y a plus de pouls, la pourriture est morte et c'est bien. Il avise ensuite l'homme sur le fauteuil et se dirige vers lui, il plonge dans des yeux dorés dévorés de souffrance qui lui envoient de drôles de sensations dans le ventre. Il secoue la tête pour se reprendre et enlève la couverture, ce qu'il découvre lui donne un haut le corps.

Il se retourne vers Severus. « Il faut les conduire à l'hôpital. Neville va arriver, il prendra le reste en main ».

Severus acquiesce tout en luttant pour retrouver son self-contrôle.

A suivre

* * *

RAR sans adresses

Egwene : merci pour tous tes encouragements et j'espère que tu aimes toujours!

Calimero : ton compliment me fait vraiment plaisir parce que je réfléchis beaucoup au caractère des personnages et à la crédibilité de leurs réactions. Je suis contente que ça se voit!

* * *

Le bonus de Tania :

Harry sent la peur, le désespoir et le dégoût profond de ces enfants **(tu m'étonnes ! les pauvres ! j'espère que quand Harry et les autres auront fait arrêter ces monstres, ces salopards pourrissent en prisons pour la fin de leurs jours !!!!)** parmi lesquels il reconnaît plusieurs des jeunes de l'orphelinat qu'il a rencontré. Il sent aussi le désir malsain et pervers de trois hommes assis dans les profonds fauteuils confortables et qui observent les garçons. **(Tous des monstres ! la castrations est pour ces types la punition qui me vient a l'esprit ! la prison aussi, les deux ne sont pas incompatibles ! ils devraient se mettre a la place de leurs victimes pour voir ce que ça fait, tient !)** Il espère qu'aucun des orphelins n'aura un geste de reconnaissance vis-à-vis de lui. **(Oui, sinon il est mal !)**

« Normalement, le club ouvre à dix heures » dit-il en posant un whisky devant Harry. « Mais ces trois hommes sont des VIP qui laissent une fortune tous les soirs. Ils ont donc le privilège de venir plus tôt pour pouvoir faire leur choix les premiers **». ****(Mais c'est pas un buffet a volonté ici ! c'est d'être humains qu'on parle la, et d'enfants ! je suis carrément revoltée ! Agathe tu as bien réussi le fait de nous faire ressentir du dégoût et de la colère pour ces monstres !)**

Draco, habituellement impassible, n'arrête pas de bouger. « Ce n'est pas normal. C'est trop facile » marmonne-t-il. **(C'est ce que je pense aussi ! ces types sont intelligents, donc dangereux ! c'est pas pour rien qu'ils ne se sont pas fait repérer depuis longtemps !)** Et Severus meurt d'envie de l'assommer pour confirmer à haute voix ses propres craintes. Garbridge a accepté Harry beaucoup trop vite. Ce type dirige un bordel clandestin pour pédophiles et il aurait dû se montrer beaucoup plus méfiant. C'est vrai qu'Harry est irrésistible, mais quand même. **(Ouais ! y a danger moi je dit ! VV)**

« C'était Sirius Black. Rémus Lupin a disparu » **(NONNNN !!!! mumus ! vite super drago va aller le sauver ! que lui est il arrivé a Rémus ? T_T)**

Un autre coup de taser l'atteint et après une douleur fulgurante, il s'évanouit. **(L'espèce d'enflure de première ! oser faire ça a notre Ryry ! je m'en vais lui crucifier les couille a celui là !!! oui, quand on s'attaque a Harry je peux devenir très, très vulgaire !)**

Garbridge a suivi son regard. « Je te présente Rémus Lupin. **(NONNNN !! mumus ! sacrilège ! sale bâtard toi je veux t'occire de mes propres mains !!!!!)**

Harry fixe Garbridge et réussit à faire un semblant de sourire. « Votre Maître? Je savais que vous étiez un chien ! **» ****(Insolence ! en temps normal j'aurais souri mais la c'est inconscient ! il ne fait que l'énerver !)**

Il est nu, exposé et soumis à la volonté de Garbridge qui va se rasseoir dans son fauteuil. **(Pervers ! malade ! futur cadavre dès que Severus te retrouve ! ou moi dès que je sais passer du monde réel au monde de la fiction !!)**

Tout va bien**. ****(Il est épuisé le pauvre ! vite Severus ! tu l'enfermes une bonne semaine dans ta chambre et tu es aux petits soins pour lui !!)**

la pourriture est morte et c'est bien. **(YATA ! fait péter le champommy !!!) **

* * *

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu!

A bientôt


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre : Le Charmeur de serpent**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Auteur : Agathe

Couple : Harry / Severus

Genre : UA. Romance et aventure.

Rating : M avec des relations entre hommes, un peu de violence et quelques situations sordides.

Résumé : Severus Snape engage à contrecœur Harry Potter dans son agence. Cette décision va les entrainer dans une drôle d'aventure et changer leurs vies.

**Béta**: Tania-sama

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Severus et Draco sont dans une petite salle d'attente au troisième étage de l'hôpital central. Rémus et Harry ont été pris en charge il y a plus de trois heures et personne ne leur a encore rien dit. Draco, après être passé prendre des vêtements pour Harry est assis, en apparence nonchalant, les jambes croisées avec élégance et sa main reposant sur un de ses genoux. Seule son autre main, qui triture le bord de sa veste, trahit sa nervosité.

Il observe Severus qui est assis sur la chaise face à lui, penché en avant, les avants bras posés sur ses cuisses. Ses cheveux cachent son visage et Draco ne peut pas voir son expression, mais il ne l'a jamais vu aussi secoué. Bien sur, il l'a déjà vu très inquiet lorsque Ron et Hermione se mettaient dans des situations impossibles et dangereuses mais il l'exprimait par des menaces de mort vis-à-vis des deux imprudents s'ils recommençaient. Là, lorsqu'Harry s'est évanoui dans ses bras, c'est une peur paralysante qui a submergé Severus Snape. Une peur incontrôlable de le perdre. C'est de l'amour qu'il a vu sur le visage de son patron et Draco est fortement ébranlé de l'avoir vu pleurer. Il a toujours pensé que Severus était un roc inébranlable et, comme lui, incapable d'aimer… C'est déstabilisant de voir ses convictions s'effondrer et que ce soit un microbe ébouriffé qui puisse provoquer de tels sentiments en bouleversant tout autour de lui.

Dans cette cave, il a vu des enfants torturés, une vision insupportable qui l'a remué au point qu'il aurait sans doute tué Garbridge si Harry ne l'avait pas fait avant lui. Et pourtant, c'est Remus Lupin qui a provoqué en lui la plus forte émotion, une émotion qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre. Lorsqu'il a vu son état, il s'est demandé s'il allait s'en sortir, l'homme est très mince et dégage une impression de fragilité mais lorsqu'il a plongé son regard dans les yeux couleur d'ambre, il a vu, derrière la souffrance, une volonté farouche. Un éclat sauvage, le regard d'un prédateur qui allait se relever et traquer sa proie. Il a su avec certitude que l'homme était dangereux et qu'il allait s'en sortir. Il frissonne à la seule pensée de ce regard hypnotique.

Ce sont des cris dans le couloir qui le sortent de ses pensées et il n'a pas le temps de se mettre debout que Severus a déjà bondi pour sortir de la pièce. Il se précipite pour le suivre. La scène qu'il découvre est hilarante et il s'adosse au mur pour profiter du spectacle alors que Severus se fige.

« Monsieur Potter, vous croyez faire quoi ? Retournez immédiatement dans votre lit ! Je vous rappelle que vous souffrez d'un traumatisme crânien… Demi-tour ! Plus vite que ça, jeune vaurien ! » crie une infirmière d'une cinquantaine d'année qui fait bien trois fois le volume d'Harry. Le jeune homme se dresse devant elle, tremblant de colère, en la menaçant d'une seringue.

« Vous ne toucherez pas mes fesses espèce de vieille sorcière perverse. Si vous approchez, je vous plante votre seringue dans l'œil ». Il a l'œil noir et menaçant et Severus décide d'intervenir avant qu'il n'attaque l'infirmière, ce qui serait beaucoup plus difficile à justifier que la mort de Garbridge. Il s'avance et se place entre Harry et l'objet de son courroux tout en prenant un ton apaisant.

« Bonjour Madame, je suis responsable de ce jeune inconscient… » Il entend Harry grommeler derrière lui qu'il n'est surement pas assez inconscient pour le laisser être responsable de ses fesses et il pousse un soupir avant de reprendre, « pouvez-vous m'expliquer le problème ? S'il vous plait »

« C'est elle le problème ! Je pars d'ici maintenant ». Le ton d'Harry ne laisse aucun doute à Severus, rien ne l'empêchera de quitter l'hôpital et il se retourne pour le prendre par les épaules et le calmer, lorsque la voix trainante et moqueuse de Draco s'élève.

« Tu sais, Microbe, tu as vraiment de jolies fesses mais je ne sais pas s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux que tu passes les vêtements que je t'ai apportés avant de partir ».

Le visage d'Harry marque la plus profonde stupéfaction puis en une fraction de seconde, la compréhension. Il porte la chemise de l'hôpital qu'il n'a pas fermée dans le dos avant de s'échapper comme un fou de la chambre. Son visage prend une belle teinte pivoine et il rabat les pans derrière son dos.

Severus regarde la scène d'un air totalement ahuri. Il y a quelques heures, Harry était en enfer, il aurait pu mourir, et là, il menace une infirmière avec une seringue et se promène dans les couloirs les fesses à l'air… C'est trop et quelque chose se brise dans l'esprit de Severus.

Quelque chose le submerge.

Et, il éclate de rire.

Harry et Draco reste bouche bée devant le phénomène et l'infirmière marmonne qu'elle va aller chercher le médecin de garde parce que ces hommes doivent être internés de toute urgence.

Harry se sent gagné par le rire à son tour, ainsi que par l'envie de se jeter dans les bras de Severus et de lui faire l'amour, même s'il a bien conscience que ça ne va pas être possible dans l'immédiat. Il a besoin de sentir sa chaleur, son odeur rassurante, alors il ne se retient pas et les deux hommes enlacés continuent de rire de bon cœur.

Puisque tout le monde devient fou, Draco prend la situation en main et l'infirmière par le bras pour aller signer les autorisations permettant à Harry de partir. Vu la façon dont il est collé à Severus, il a d'autres projets que dormir dans un lit d'hôpital.

Lorsque les deux hommes se retrouvent enlacés, toute la peur qu'ils ont ressentie à l'idée d'avoir failli perdre l'autre les saisit à nouveau. Ils ont besoin de se toucher, de se sentir vivants et un désir irrépressible les saisit. Ils échangent un baiser passionné qui les laissent pantelants et restent simplement serrés l'un contre l'autre, front contre front. C'est Draco, en revenant, qui rompt ce moment de calme.

« Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, Remus Lupin est réveillé, chambre 412… »

Les deux hommes se contentent de lui jeter un regard noir avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs.

« ça fait plaisir de se sentir aimé » grommelle Draco en leur emboitant le pas.

oooOOOooo

« Lupin » dit Severus en guise de salutation en rentrant dans la chambre. Le ton laconique et froid fait sourire Harry qui ne peut s'empêcher d'être heureux que Severus ne se montre humain qu'avec lui.

« Es-tu suffisamment conscient pour nous raconter quelle stupidité tu as faite pour te retrouver dans ce pétrin ? »

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir percuté un train grande vitesse et je ressemble à une momie avec tous ces pansements, mais en dehors de ça, je pense que mon cerveau est en état de marche » répond l'homme qui grimace en essayant de se redresser. Spontanément, Draco se précipite pour l'aider et arrange les oreillers derrière son dos.

« Merci, Monsieur ? »

« Draco Malfoy » répond le jeune homme en lui tendant la main. Harry observe avec amusement la légère teinte rosée prise par les joues du jeune homme et se réjouit à l'avance de taquiner Draco sur le sujet Lupin.

« Oui. Et lui, c'est Harry Potter. Maintenant qu'on en a fini avec les mondanités, on va peut être pouvoir essayer de comprendre les raisons de ce fiasco » dit sèchement Severus en faisant un vague signe de main vers Harry.

Lupin se détourne rapidement vers Harry qu'il observe avec surprise. « Le fils de James et Lily… Tu as les yeux de ta mère… ». Un éclair de tristesse traverse les yeux de Remus. Harry se contente de le fixer en retour sans dire un mot. Il ne sait pas s'il a envie d'en apprendre plus sur ses parents. Lorsqu'il était chez son oncle, il s'était créé des parents imaginaires parfaits et il n'est pas sur d'avoir envie de perdre cette image.

Severus perçoit son malaise et reprend la parole. « On attend Lupin, comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans cette cave ? »

« Je vais tout vous raconter mais à condition que vous me disiez à votre tour tout ce que vous savez »

« Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de poser des conditions dans la mesure où sans nous, vous seriez mort à l'heure qu'il est » répond Harry en fixant durement l'homme alité.

Lupin pousse un soupir et reporte les yeux sur Severus. « Il n'y a pas que les yeux qu'il a hérité de sa mère… Tout à commencé lorsque tu es venu nous exposer tes doutes sur Garbridge et ses voyages annuels en Thaïlande. J'ai repensé au Directeur qui a été viré il y a deux ans après que ses malversations aient été découvertes et à James et Lily que nous n'avions pas voulu croire… ». Lupin se tait un instant, semblant rassembler ses pensées pour expliquer le plus clairement possible les choses.

« Lily était expert comptable et James Directeur adjoint de la sécurité, il travaillait sous les ordres de Peter Pettigrew. Un matin, ils sont venus nous voir, moi et Sirius, pour nous raconter qu'ils soupçonnaient une organisation mafieuse nommée Voldemort, d'avoir infiltré le groupe Black et de l'utiliser pour organiser ses trafics et blanchir l'argent… »

« Garbridge a parlé de Voldemort mais j'ai cru que c'était un homme » l'interrompt Harry.

« Sirius a piqué une grosse colère en disant que c'était de l'affabulation et qu'il était impossible qu'une telle chose se soit produite sous son nez sans qu'il ne voit rien. Le ton a monté et pour finir, James s'est mis lui aussi en colère en disant qu'ils avaient réuni toutes les preuves et qu'ils auraient le soir même le nom du cerveau de l'opération mais que puisque Sirius était borné à ce point, il remettrait la liste des employés incriminés à quelqu'un qui ne serait pas tenté d'étouffer l'affaire. Ils sont partis très fâchés et c'est la dernière fois que nous les avons vus vivants. Sirius s'en est beaucoup voulu, et moi, encore plus. Après leur visite, j'étais inquiet, s'ils avaient raison, c'était la fin des entreprises Black. Je suis allé voir Peter Pettigrew et je lui ai demandé de vérifier leurs dires… Le soir même, ils mourraient dans l'incendie de leur maison »

« Garbridge a dit que mes parents avaient été tués dans l'urgence » dit Harry.

« Où est Pettigrew aujourd'hui ? » demande Severus.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il a démissionné environ un an après cette histoire. A l'époque, il m'avait assuré qu'il avait tout vérifié et que cette histoire d'infiltration par la mafia était un conte de fée. Je l'ai cru et j'ai tout oublié, persuadé que la mort des Potter était un accident sans rapport avec l'affaire qu'ils avaient cru découvrir ».

« On sait aujourd'hui que ce n'est pas le cas » dit Harry en grinçant des dents.

Remus fait un signe de tête pour approuver l'affirmation et reprend son discours. « L'affaire du Directeur corrompu qui a failli couter son poste à Sirius m'a mis mal à l'aise. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser aux soupçons de tes parents. Et quand Severus est venu nous parler de Garbridge, une immense ampoule rouge s'est allumée dans ma tête… »

« Et comme il n'y avait que du vide autour de l'ampoule, tu t'es précipité tête baissée dans le danger » dit ironiquement Severus.

Lupin sourit légèrement, « c'est à peu près ça. Je ne voulais pas en parler à Sirius avant d'être sur de moi et je suis allé voir Garbridge. En arrivant à l'orphelinat, je l'ai vu entrer par la porte de la ruelle et je l'ai suivi. Par chance, ou par malchance, il n'y avait pas de garde et je suis entré. Lorsque j'ai vu le club, je n'en revenais pas et j'ai entendu des voix qui provenaient du sous-sol. J'ai suivi le son et j'ai trouvé Garbridge en train de discuter avec un grand homme brun… »

« Il ressemblait à quoi » demande Draco

« Je ne sais pas, il était de dos et, à peine entré dans la pièce, je me suis fais assommer, sans doute par le garde qui devait être derrière la porte. Je me suis réveillé dans la cave où vous m'avez trouvé et Garbridge s'est amusé avec moi. J'ai perdu la notion du temps mais ça a duré très longtemps avant que je ne perde finalement connaissance. Je me suis réveillé pour voir un jeune homme attaché lui tirer dessus et essayer de se libérer. J'ai utilisé mes dernières forces pour activer la poulie ».

« Je pense que cet homme brun est le maitre et que c'est aussi le cerveau dont parlaient mes parents » dit pensivement Harry.

Il a à peine fini de parler qu'une jeune femme blonde entre d'un pas allègre dans la chambre. « Bonjour, je suis Serenity (1), l'infirmière de l'étage. Je suis désolée mais vous allez devoir sortir, ce n'est pas l'heure des visites et Monsieur Lupin doit se reposer » dit-elle gaiment puis elle se retourne et avise Harry sur qui elle se précipite d'un air inquiet. Elle lui prend le bras avec fermeté et l'oblige à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

« Vous êtes tout pâle, vous n'auriez pas du vous lever aussi vite, je vais prendre votre tension »

Severus a vu Harry se tendre et il n'a pas envie de recommencer une scène de guerre, surtout que cette jeune fille parait tout à fait charmante.

« Mademoiselle Serenity, je crois que la perfusion de Monsieur Lupin est vide, il souffre beaucoup… »

La jeune infirmière se retourne avec inquiétude pour aller vérifier et Severus en profite pour faire signe à Harry et Draco de le suivre.

oooOOOooo

Ils sortent à toute allure de l'hôpital et Harry les entraine vers le café le plus proche qui vient juste d'ouvrir, c'est alors qu'ils réalisent qu'il est six heures du matin et qu'ils sont très fatigués. Ils prennent une table et commandent un café puis Harry attend que le serveur apporte leurs boissons avant de commencer à raconter ce qu'il sait.

« Garbridge aimait bien parler en torturant et j'ai appris plusieurs choses. C'est Lestrange qui a parlé et c'est pour ça qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de Severus »

« Voldemort doit être particulièrement coriace pour effrayer Lestrange plus que la prison » remarque Draco d'un ton soucieux.

« Oui, mais il y a autre chose » reprend Harry. « Garbridge s'est méfié dans la ruelle et a envoyé ma photo à son chef pour avoir confirmation de mon identité. Mais il s'en doutait déjà parce que Silver Snake est surveillée, apparemment depuis longtemps, et je suppose qu'ils étaient au courant de mon arrivée dans l'équipe… »

Severus et Draco, stupéfaits, le fixent en réfléchissant à toutes les implications de cette révélation. C'est Severus qui se reprend le premier.

« Il n'y a que deux possibilités. Soit ils ont posé des micros, soit quelqu'un de l'équipe les renseigne »

Les trois hommes restent un instant silencieux pour digérer la nouvelle.

« Dans la mesure où il ne connaissait pas ma participation avant de me voir dans la ruelle, nous savons que tous ceux qui étaient au courant du plan ne peuvent pas être soupçonnés et que, si micro il y a, ce n'est pas dans ton bureau » dit Harry en regardant Severus.

« Je dois reconnaître que pour une fois, ta paranoïa et ta manie de ne pas mettre au courant tout le monde sur les affaires en cours, sert à quelque chose puisqu'elle me disculpe » ajoute Draco.

Severus le fusille du regard. « Nous avons un train de retard sur eux et il va falloir le rattraper. Ils savent qui nous sommes et anticipent nos actions, il faut renverser la vapeur. Heureusement que Ron et Hermione s'occupent avec Neville de faire disparaitre toutes les traces de la présence d'Harry parce que avec ses antécédents, il aurait fini en prison où ses pourris ont surement des contacts »

« Nous n'avons pas le début d'une piste pour découvrir qui se cache derrière Voldemort. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?» demande Draco.

« En fait, Draco, nous avons un début de piste. Il est plus que probable que l'intervention de ton père pour défendre Garbridge ait été commandée par Voldemort » dit prudemment Harry.

Le blond le fixe un instant puis un sourire éclaire son visage, « tu as raison. Et comme c'est un paranoïaque, il a forcément gardé des preuves au cas où ses amis se retourneraient contre lui et je pense que je sais où on peut les trouver. Il n'en sait rien, mais il y a longtemps que j'ai découvert, au sous-sol du manoir, l'endroit où il cache ce qu'il juge important… »

« Bien. Nous avons notre plan d'action pour découvrir qui se cache derrière Voldemort. Mais la première chose à faire est de nous mettre en sécurité et de découvrir comment ils obtiennent des informations sur nous. Ron et Hermione vont retourner à l'agence et annoncer qu'Harry est sérieusement blessé et qu'il a été transporté dans une maison de repos où nous l'avons accompagné. Le temps qu'ils cherchent l'endroit, on aura un peu de répit. Nous allons vérifier la présence de système d'écoute dans l'agence et, s'il n'y en a pas, trouver la taupe et l'utiliser pour arriver à nos fins » dit Severus d'un ton très décidé.

« Mais en attendant, d'où va-t-on travailler ? On a besoin de nos équipements et du matériel informatique dont dispose l'agence. Si nous ne pouvons pas nous montrer, comment va-t-on faire pour mener notre enquête ? » demande Draco.

Severus et Harry échangent un sourire complice. « Je sais où trouver de l'aide et un matériel encore supérieur au notre. Il faut juste que tu sois accepté dans la communauté » répond Severus.

« Oui », ajoute Harry, « en espérant que tu ais l'estomac bien accroché et que tu aimes le thé ! ».

Draco les regarde tout à tour, vraiment très inquiet de leurs mines satisfaites.

Harry quant à lui est vraiment très content de retourner à Tilling.

A suivre

(1) Faveur spéciale à Serenity444 qui m'a envoyé ma 200ème review et qui a, du coup, le droit de toucher Harry ! Mais bon, pas trop longtemps parce que sinon Severus va pas être content du tout !

* * *

**Le bonus de Tania**

Seule son autre main, qui triture le bord de sa veste, trahit sa nervosité. **(Il a de quoi ! son futur mumus d'amour est dans un triste état VV**

Il a toujours pensé que Severus était un roc inébranlable et, comme lui, incapable d'aimer… **(Mais non ! tout le monde peut aimer ! ça me fait penser qu'il y a un Mumus qui ne demande que de se faire réchauffer par ton amour^^) **C'est déstabilisant de voir ses convictions s'effondrer et que ce soit un microbe ébouriffé qui puisse provoquer de tels sentiments en bouleversant tout autour de lui. **(C'est compréhensible ! mais c'est un des pouvoir cachés de Harry : l'amour !)**

Dans cette cave, il a vu des enfants torturés, une vision insupportable qui l'a remué au point qu'il aurait sans doute tué Garbridge si Harry ne l'avait pas fait avant lui. **(Ou moi !!! grrr ! sa mort a été plus douce que celle que je lui avais réservée !!!)**

Il a eu l'absolue certitude que l'homme était dangereux et qu'il allait s'en sortir. **(Bien sur ! c'est un battant mon mumus^^)** Il frissonne à la seule pensée de ce regard hypnotique. **(HAWWOUUUUUU !!!^^)**

Le jeune homme se dresse devant elle, tremblant de colère, en la menaçant d'une seringue. **( … MOUAHAHAHAHA !!! Le preux chevalier qui défend chèrement sa vie avec la seringue sacrée^^)**

« Tu sais, Microbe, tu as vraiment de jolies fesses **(pervers qui trompe déjà mon mumus avant même que… vous sortiez ensembles !!)**

Le visage d'Harry marque la plus profonde stupéfaction puis en une fraction de seconde, la compréhension. **(Il n'est pas rapide aujourd'hui^^ magnifique les effets secondaires des médocs !!) **Il porte la chemise de l'hôpital qu'il n'a pas fermée dans le dos avant de s'échapper comme un fou de la chambre. **(Situation très embarrassante^^) **Son visage prend une belle teinte pivoine et il rabat les pans derrière son dos**. (Trop tard^^ j'ai tout filmé ! Niark Niark !)**

Severus regarde la scène d'un air totalement ahuri. **(C'est l'occasion de ma vie ! J'ai des photos pour la boutique souvenir a la fin de ta fic ^^) **

Et, il éclate de rire. **(Mon dieu ! on là perdu pour toujours VV une minute de silence pour l'esprit de Severus ! ^^)**

Harry se sent gagné par le rire à son tour, ainsi que par l'envie de se jeter dans les bras de Severus et de lui faire l'amour **(oui, faisons ça^^)**, même s'il a bien conscience que ça ne va pas être possible dans l'immédiat. **(VV déception intense !) **

C'est Draco, en revenant, qui rompt ce moment de calme**. ****(Pas gentil ! va réconforter mumus toi !!)**

« Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, Remus Lupin est réveillé, chambre 412… » **(Et tu as été voir hein ?^^ ne le nie pas je t'ai suivi en pensée^^ personne ne se méfie assez de l'innocente béta ! mouahaha !)**

« ça fait plaisir de se sentir aimé » grommelle Draco en leur emboitant le pas. **(^^ Ça va venir mon chou ! mais les câlins Severus/Harry c'est sacré !)**

« Merci, Monsieur ? » **(Drago, Drago Malfoy ! mais tu peux m'appeler Dray, ou mamour mais en privé hein, j'ai une réputation quand même^^)**

Il faut juste que tu sois accepté dans la communauté » répond Severus. **(Mais oui !! le village de fou !^^ avec les deux commères ! et le test des amuses gueules^^ mouahahah !)**

« Oui », ajoute Harry, « en espérant que tu ais l'estomac bien accroché et que tu aimes le thé ! ». **(^^ Les commères !!! les commères !!^^)**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. A bientôt


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre : Le Charmeur de serpent**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Auteur : Agathe

Couple : Harry / Severus

Genre : UA. Romance et aventure.

Rating : M avec des relations entre hommes, un peu de violence et quelques situations sordides.

Résumé : Severus Snape engage à contrecœur Harry Potter dans son agence. Cette décision va les entrainer dans une drôle d'aventure et changer leurs vies.

**Béta**: Tania-sama qui a boudé pour avoir un rôle et vous verrez dans son bonus qu'elle s'est investie à fond dans le personnage !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**-**

Severus, Draco et Harry arrivent à Tilling sur le coup de midi, totalement épuisés. Ils décident de s'offrir quelques heures de repos avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

Draco s'installe dans la chambre d'amis et Harry dans celle de Severus. Les deux amants prennent une douche rapide puis s'allongent l'un à coté de l'autre en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Le silence règne pendant un petit moment et Harry attend avec angoisse. Il sait que Severus va lui demander des comptes et il n'a aucune envie de les rendre.

« Harry, pourquoi as-tu pris autant de risques? Tu aurais du sortir du club dés que tu as vu le brouilleur. Tu savais parfaitement que nous ne pouvions plus te couvrir et tu as pourtant suivi ce fou dangereux au sous-sol. C'est irresponsable et je ne tolèrerais pas que tu agisses de nouveau ainsi… »

Harry se redresse sur une main et se penche vers Severus, ses yeux luisants de colère ont pris une teinte métallique. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu me baises que tu as le droit de diriger ma vie ».

Ces mots font mal à Severus qui sent à son tour la colère l'envahir, il va devoir faire comprendre certaines choses à cet inconscient. Il voit qu'Harry s'apprête à quitter le lit et, d'un bond, il le plaque sur le matelas. Il coince ses jambes entre les siennes et immobilise ses poignets de chaque coté de sa tête.

« Lâches-moi » hurle Harry qui essaye de se libérer sans grand succès ».

« Je te lâcherai lorsque tu seras assez calme pour écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, et surtout pour bien le comprendre ».

La voix de Severus est calme et froide comme la glace malgré la colère qui bouillonne en lui. C'est le ton qu'il employait, au début, lorsqu'ils se sont connus et il agit comme une douche froide sur Harry qui se calme instantanément. Severus lâche ses poignets mais reste positionné au dessus de lui, le dominant de toute sa taille.

Harry sent un poids énorme s'installer dans son ventre. Severus ne veut plus de lui, comme les autres… Il le savait. Il aurait du rester méfiant, ne pas se livrer, il aurait eu moins mal. Il réussit à ne pas pleurer mais il a les larmes aux yeux et il baisse la tête pour ne pas le montrer. Severus veut le quitter… Et bien qu'il le fasse vite, qu'on en finisse.

Severus a vu les expressions sur le visage d'Harry et il sait ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Il s'accorde quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme puis relève le menton d'Harry d'un doigt pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il doit parer à l'essentiel.

« Je ne vais pas te quitter, Harry. Je ne te laisserai pas… Jamais… » Il s'arrête jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux verts plongés dans les siens. « Je ne cherche pas à diriger ta vie. J'ai eu peur parce que j'ai cru t'avoir perdu. Lorsque tu t'es évanoui dans mes bras, j'ai eu… » Severus se tait quelques secondes pour combattre l'émotion qui le submerge.

« J'ai eu l'impression que ma vie s'écroulait. Parce que, vois-tu Harry, moi, je ne peux pas baiser avec toi »

Harry le regarde avec surprise et dit dans un souffle, « pourtant tu l'as fait »

« Non. J'ai fait l'amour avec toi. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de t'expliquer la différence ». Severus a repris un ton ironique parce qu'il est lui aussi mal à l'aise avec les sentiments et cette discussion est trop chargée émotionnellement pour qu'il puisse le supporter longtemps.

Harry n'est pas dupe et il écarquille les yeux au maximum puis un léger sourire étire ses lèvres. « Tu veux dire que deux handicapés des sentiments comme nous pourraient… s'aimer? »

Severus regarde Harry avec beaucoup de sérieux. « C'est exactement ce que je veux dire ».

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit. « Je crois qu'il va me falloir des preuves plus tangibles » dit-il en attirant Severus dans un voluptueux baiser. Ils ont besoin de se toucher, de rendre réel par des gestes l'aveu qu'ils viennent de se faire. Leurs mains caressent tendrement le corps de l'autre pour l'apprendre par cœur. Leurs lèvres laissent échapper soupirs et gémissements alors que le désir monte en eux.

Ils font l'amour doucement, avec plus de tendresse que de passion puis s'endorment paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre en ayant conscience qu'ils viennent de franchir un pas important dans leur relation.

Severus se réveille doucement. Son passé d'espion lui a appris à se contenter de peu de sommeil et un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de nuit lui confirme qu'il n'a dormi que trois heures.

Il décide de ne pas bouger. Il est bien, là, étendu sur le dos avec Harry collé contre lui. La tête du jeune homme est posée sur son épaule et une de ses jambes est passée sur les siennes. Severus réalise qu'un de ses bras le serre avec possessivité comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse. Ses doigts, de leur propre volonté, se posent sur la joue douce et commencent à la caresser. Son index retrace le nez, le contour de la mâchoire, les sourcils, comme s'il voulait graver à jamais les traits du jeune endormi dans sa peau. Sa paume se pose finalement sur sa joue et son pouce se met à caresser les lèvres entrouvertes qui l'appellent irrésistiblement. Au point que ses propres lèvres se posent dessus, incapables de résister, et que sa langue les marque de son goût.

Severus réalise qu'Harry est réveillé lorsque sa bouche s'ouvre plus largement et que sa langue vient jouer avec la sienne provoquant immédiatement des fourmillements dans son ventre. Ils se séparent pour respirer.

« Je crois que je vais jeter mon réveil et que tu vas le remplacer chaque matin »

« Ce sera avec plaisir, Harry. Il y a une dernière question qui me préoccupe, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas libéré avant de te faire fouetter par Garbridge? »

Les joues d'Harry prennent une légère teinte rosée mais il décide de répondre malgré la gêne qu'il ressent à cet aveu.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne maîtrisais pas vraiment la télékinésie… Elle s'est déclenchée lorsque Garbridge m'a dit que tu étais mort… »

Severus sourit. « Bien. Allons-nous préparer. Nous devons demander l'aide des Sorciers du Net »

« On a eu la preuve que Voldemort est une organisation puissante et je m'en voudrais vraiment s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'entre eux. Tu crois vraiment qu'on a le droit de les mêler encore plus à tout ça? » demande Harry avec inquiétude.

« Je pense qu'il va falloir que je t'explique certaines choses sur cette communauté… » Severus réfléchit quelques instants à la meilleure façon de présenter les choses pour qu'Harry comprenne bien la philosophie du village.

« Tout d'abord, notre devise est liberté et entraide. Et ce ne sont pas de vains mots. L'entraide suppose que puisque nous avons un grave problème, nous leur demandions leur aide. Et, crois moi sur parole, ils seraient surement fous de rage si nous ne le faisions pas. Mais la liberté suppose qu'ils peuvent décider de ne pas s'en mêler et que nous ne leur en tiendrons pas rigueur ».

« Ce sont de belles valeurs… En théorie, parce que je n'ai jamais vu personne les appliquer. Tous ceux que j'ai connus pensent d'abord à leurs intérêts et l'entraide gratuite n'existe pas. Dans le monde réel, tu ne peux compter que sur toi. Tu n'as qu'à voir Dumbledore, il a fait semblant de nous aider, mais en fait, il nous a manipulés et envoyés au casse pipe sans nous avertir et sans aucun remord » répond Harry.

« Tu as sans doute raison. Mais ce village est différent à cause de son histoire. Depuis deux siècles, les habitants entretiennent des valeurs qui ne sont pas celles du reste de la société. Depuis deux siècles, ils offrent l'image du parfait petit village anglais, complètement adapté à la société, pourtant, ils ne respectent que leurs propres règles et prennent ensemble les décisions importantes ».

« Tu me racontes? »

« Le village a été créé en 1720 par Eric Cobham et sa femme Maria (1). Ils étaient de redoutables pirates qui ne se sont jamais fait prendre parce qu'ils ne laissaient jamais personne survivre à l'une de leurs attaques et qu'ils coulaient toujours les navires. Ils attaquaient exclusivement les bateaux qui revenaient des colonies après avoir pillé des richesses qui ne leur appartenaient pas. Ils estimaient qu'il était anormal que les riches deviennent toujours plus riches alors que la majorité du peuple mourrait de faim. Les seuls qui échappaient à leurs tueries étaient les esclaves, lorsqu'ils en trouvaient sur un des bateaux attaqués, ils les reconduisaient chez eux.

Lorsque Maria est tombée enceinte, Eric a voulu la mettre en sécurité et ils se sont installés à Tilling qui ne comptait à l'époque qu'une dizaine de maisons et les habitants se livraient tous à la contrebande. Il s'est installé avec tout son équipage, ils étaient déjà très riches et ils n'ont eu aucun mal à rallier les habitants. Il est devenu le magistrat du village et tous ensembles, ils décidaient de qui pouvait s'installer dans le village. Les mêmes règles continuent à s'appliquer aujourd'hui, personne n'intègre la communauté sans être introduit pas un de ses membres. Les Cobham ont portés la liberté et l'entraide comme valeurs essentielles de la communauté et ils ont inventé la sécurité sociale et l'assurance chômage bien avant les sociétés modernes.

C'est pourquoi ces valeurs sont aussi importantes, c'est parce qu'elles sont là depuis la naissance du village. Ce qui n'empêche pas les habitants d'être capables de tuer s'ils estiment la cause juste. La différence essentielle est qu'on ne pirate plus sur les océans mais sur le net. Aujourd'hui, c'est toujours une descendante des Cobham, Tania, qui est le maire du village »

« Je ne l'ai pas rencontrée? »

« C'est une fille très bizarre, comme tous les Cobham. Elle vit comme une sauvage dans une cabane sans confort sur la plage, alors qu'elle est riche à millions. Elle ne participe à la vie du village que lorsqu'un grand rassemblement est demandé ou pour les mariages et les enterrements. Pour tout le reste, c'est Lavande et Padma qui gèrent le quotidien »

« Un grand rassemblement? »

« C'est-ce que nous allons demander pour avoir leur aide et révéler à Draco l'existence des Sorciers du Net. Pour les problèmes mineurs, chacun va directement trouver celui qui est le plus susceptible de l'aider. Par contre, pour un problème de l'ampleur du notre, il faut que nous ayons l'accord de tout le village ».

Harry est toujours sceptique mais ils ont vraiment besoin d'aide et pas vraiment le choix. Pendant que Severus va téléphoner à lavande pour l'organisation d'un grand rassemblement en urgence, Harry se dirige vers la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. Il a la surprise de découvrir Draco attablé face à un grand bol de café et qui lève sur lui un regard noir.

« Il faudra faire penser à Severus de revoir l'insonorisation des pièces. Ou alors, vous pouvez aussi être moins bruyants »

Harry fait un sourire malicieux. « Pourtant, tu peux me croire, on a été très calmes par rapport à d'habitude. Quelque chose me dit que si tu avais eu un Rémus Lupin dans ta chambre, tu ne serais pas d'aussi mauvaise humeur »

Draco prend un air indigné mais il ne peut complètement cacher la satisfaction que lui procure l'idée. « Je ne vois absolument pas ce qui peut te pousser à penser une telle absurdité »

« Peut-être ton air de poisson rouge lorsque tu es face à lui! »

Draco s'étouffe presque sous l'indignation. « Mon air de poisson rouge! Un Malfoy n'a jamais un air de poisson rouge! »

Le fou rire d'Harry est interrompu par l'arrivée de Severus. « On va dans une heure à la Mairie ».

oooOOOooo

La grande salle de la mairie est immense et derrière l'estrade où se trouvent un pupitre et un micro, il y a un immense portrait représentant une femme blonde très belle assise sur une chaise avec un grand homme brun de belle allure qui se tient derrière elle, une main posée sur son épaule. Harry suppose qu'il contemple le couple fondateur de Tilling.

Une jeune femme se dégage de la foule assemblée pour foncer droit sur eux. Elle est petite, des cheveux noirs, raides comme des baguettes et de grands yeux, aussi noirs et profonds que ceux de Severus, dans un visage halé par le soleil et l'air de la mer. Elle se jette au cou de Severus et lui plaque deux énormes bises sur les joues, alors que l'homme revêt son air le plus horrifié, puis vive comme l'éclair, elle se retourne vers Harry, totalement ébahi, à qui elle fait subir le même traitement.

« Voilà donc notre nouveau membre. Mais c'est qu'il est très mignon ce petit » dit-elle en tournant autour de lui avec un air gourmand. Harry vraiment mal à l'aise sent le rouge lui monter aux joues sous cet examen peu discret.

« Tania! Laisse le tranquille, le pauvre petit est tout gêné » dit Lavande qui vient de rejoindre le petit groupe et pince les joues d'Harry qui ne sait plus à quel saint se vouer.

« Tu sais Severus, c'est dommage que tu l'ais trouvé en premier parce que j'en aurais bien fait mon quatre heure, moi, de ce petit mignon » dit Tania avec un grand sourire tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry après que Severus lui ait fait son plus beau grognement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire? » murmure Harry alors que Tania s'éloigne pour rejoindre un autre groupe.

« Comme tous les Cobham, Tania cherche son âme sœur, celui avec qui elle se mariera et passera le reste de sa vie. Mais en attendant, elle n'est pas contre quelques amuses gueules » lui répond Lavande en pouffant de rire derrière sa main.

Inconsciemment, Harry se rapproche de Severus qui pose sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Lavande rit cette fois franchement en voyant cette réaction. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, personne à Tilling n'est assez fou pour provoquer Severus. C'est la première fois qu'on le voit amoureux et on ne veut pas provoquer sa jalousie »

« Lavande! » grogne Severus sur un ton d'avertissement. Lavande choisit de s'éloigner prudemment pour aller retrouver sa copine Padma et lui annoncer que Severus est vraiment très amoureux et jaloux.

« Elles sont toutes folles » constate Harry

« Oui » confirme Severus.

Tous les regards se tournent vers Tania qui a rejoint le pupitre et cogne désespérément sur le micro avant de s'apercevoir qu'il est simplement fermé.

« Je déclare le grand rassemblement ouvert. Deux de nos membres, Severus Snape et Harry Potter, ont une requête à nous présenter, ainsi qu'une demande pour accepter un nouveau membre. Cette requête est tout à fait inhabituelle mais justifiée par la gravité de la situation que Severus va nous exposer ». Elle fait un geste vers Severus pour l'inviter à la rejoindre.

Severus explique à l'assemblée leurs découvertes sur Voldemort et sur le fait que l'organisation semble avoir un temps d'avance qu'il faut rattraper. Il leur parle de l'épisode Garbridge mais sans s'étendre sur ce que Harry a subi. Il sait que le jeune homme n'apprécierait pas. Il ne parle pas non plus de leur relation, mais tout le village semble au courant et il faut surement dire merci à Lavande et Padma qui ont rapporté leurs jeux dans la peinture. A la fin du discours, Tania reprend sa place à la tribune et Severus rejoint Harry.

« Nous allons procéder au vote à main levée. Qui est pour l'implication des Sorciers du Net pour détruire Voldemort ? »

Tania parcourt rapidement la salle du regard tout en levant elle-même la main. « Bien. Adopté à l'unanimité. Lavande et Padma se chargeront de coordonner l'opération et de faire appel à ceux qui pourront être utiles au succès de l'opération. Maintenant, qui est d'accord pour révéler l'existence de la communauté à Draco Malfoy recommandé par Severus Snape et Harry Potter? ». Toutes les mains se lèvent à nouveau.

« Je propose donc qu'il soit convié à prendre le thé par Lavande et Padma, disons demain…Merci à tous. Le grand rassemblement est terminé »

La salle laisse échapper quelques rires puis tout le monde se lève pour partir tout en discutant joyeusement.

oooOOOooo

Draco est énervé et il fait les cent pas dans le salon. On le fait venir dans un petit village de cambrousse paumé au milieu de nulle part, où il ne doit même pas y avoir un magasin digne de ce nom et où les habitants n'ont même surement jamais vu un ordinateur. On se saute dessus, comme des bêtes, sans aucune vergogne _« ho oui Sev, encore, oui juste là… _», à tel point qu'il a été obligé de se mettre la tête sous l'oreiller pour ne pas se retrouver excité comme un crétin tout seul dans son lit. Et maintenant, on le plante sans un mot d'explication pour aller à il ne sait quelle réunion de village… Il n'y a même pas la télévision !

Draco se fige en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Ça ne peut pas être Severus qui a surement la clé. Pendant une effroyable minute, il pense qu'ils ont été suivis par Voldemort. Il décide de ne pas bouger et d'attendre que l'indésirable parte. Il sursaute violemment lorsqu'une voix féminine résonne dans le hall d'entrée.

« Coucou ! Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Il n'a pas bougé d'un poil lorsque deux femmes entrent allègrement dans le salon.

« Ho ! Monsieur Malfoy, j'espère que nous ne vous avons pas effrayé ? Je suis Miss Brown et voilà Miss Patil. » dit la blonde en montrant de la main la brune toute excitée qui se tient derrière elle.

Draco est abasourdi et n'arrive pas à prononcer un seul mot, toute son éducation aristocratique lui fait défaut pour la première fois de sa vie. Qui sont ces deux vieilles filles qui semblent sortir d'un roman victorien, avec leurs chapeaux ridicules ? Une seule chose lui vient à l'esprit.

« Comment êtes-vous entrées ? »

« Quelle drôle de question ! Par la porte, tout le monde fait ça à Tilling. Nous n'allons pas vous déranger très longtemps. Nous avons rencontré Severus et Harry à la Mairie et nous avons juste fait un petit saut pour vous inviter à prendre le thé demain. Maintenant, nous partons. Ne vous dérangez pas, nous connaissons le chemin »

Elles repartent par où elles sont venues et Draco a juste le temps d'entendre, « il est mignon, celui là aussi. Il vaut mieux le tenir à l'écart de Tania ». Il n'entend pas la réponse de la blonde.

Il est toujours planté au milieu du salon, totalement éberlué, lorsque la porte d'entrée claque et que Severus et Harry entrent dans le salon.

Harry lance un « salut » joyeux avant d'enchainer rapidement. « C'est bon Draco, tout est réglé. On va avoir tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour travailler demain. Il ne reste plus qu'une petite formalité à remplir… » Il s'arrête en voyant l'air hagard du blond qui n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Tout à coup, il pointe un doigt sur Severus et lance accusateur.

« Mais tu es complètement dingue ! Tu ne fermes même pas ta porte ! N'importe qui aurait pu rentrer pour m'assassiner ! »

Severus fait un sourire de connivence à Harry. « Je crois que Lavande et Padma n'ont pas pu résister au plaisir de venir faire leur invitation en personne… »

« Oui, je crois que tu as raison » répond Harry en pouffant. Il se tourne vers Draco qu'il tapote gentiment sur l'épaule. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu comprendras tout demain ».

Puis les deux hommes se dirigent vers l'escalier pour gagner leur chambre pendant que Draco se met à hurler.

« Revenez ici tout de suite !!! C'est quoi cette histoire de thé chez ces deux vieilles folles ???!!! C'est hors de question, vous m'entendez ? Je n'irai pas ».

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, Severus se retourne avec un grand sourire en imitant le ton trainant du jeune blond. « Draco, n'oublie pas qu'un Malfoy garde toujours son calme et qu'il ne refuse jamais une invitation mondaine ».

Il se retourne rapidement, attrape Harry par la main et ils courent tous les deux, en riant comme deux gamins, s'enfermer dans leur chambre.

Draco secoue la tête toujours en colère. « Ce microbe a vraiment une très mauvaise influence… »

A suivre

(1) Ce couple de pirates a existé mais j'ai considérablement enjolivé leur histoire pour coller à la mienne.

* * *

RAR sans adresse

Caliméro : Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews. Tes encouragements me motivent beaucoup. La découverte de la taupe n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre, tu me diras plus tard si ton idée était la bonne!

* * *

Le bonus de Tania

. Il sait que Severus va lui demander des comptes et il n'a aucune envie de les rendre. **(Aïe ! ça va barder !^^)**

Il coince ses jambes entre les siennes et immobilise ses poignets de chaque coté de sa tête. **(Hum…désolée mais pour la perverse que je suis…cette, hum, cette position m'a fait penser a un torride et passionné lemon pour les réconciliations^^)**

Harry sent un poids énorme s'installer dans son ventre. Severus ne veut plus de lui, comme les autres… **(QUOI ? mais non c'est pas ça !!! il t'aime andouille c'est juste pour te mettre du plomb dans la cervelle ! c'est vrai que tu as été trop imprudent !)**

« Je ne vais pas te quitter, Harry. Je ne te laisserai pas… Jamais… » **(YOUPI !!! d'un cote il a intérêt sinon je vais me fâcher !!!grr, la bêta est en faite une démone déguisée en humaine ! Mouahahaha !)**

« Tu veux dire que deux handicapés des sentiments comme nous pourraient… s'aimer ? » **(Moi je vote : OUI !! bien sur que vous vous aimez !! l'amour n'a pas de lois, de frontières et d'époque !^^)**

« Je crois que je vais jeter mon réveil et que tu vas le remplacer chaque matin » **(je vote pour moi aussi^^ et je veux le même a la maison !!!)**

« Tout d'abord, notre devise est liberté et entraide. **(Les plus belles valeurs du monde !!) **Et ce ne sont pas de vains mots. L'entraide suppose que puisque nous avons un grave problème, nous leur demandions leur aide. **(Donc si on ne les prévient pas ils seront tellement en colère qu'il faudra se cacher pendant des mois par peur des représailles^^)** Et, crois moi sur parole, ils seraient surement fous de rage si nous ne le faisions pas. **(Qu'est ce que je disais^^)** Mais la liberté suppose qu'ils peuvent décider de ne pas s'en mêler et que nous ne leur en tiendrons pas rigueur ». **(Très bien ce système ! pourquoi on n'a pas le même dans le monde ? VV)**

**^^)** Aujourd'hui, c'est toujours une descendante des Cobham, Tania, qui est le maire du village » **(c'est moi !^^ je suis super importante et célèbre !!^^ Allez la statue en diamant maintenant et je tente ma chance au super loto ! Mouahaha ! Merci, merci divine Agathe !!!^^)**

_Mais de rien, comme je te l'ai dis, tu as juste piqué le rôle de Luna et je te laisse te débrouiller avec ses ronflacks cornus !!!_

Harry fait un sourire malicieux. « Pourtant, tu peux me croire, on a été très calmes par rapport à d'habitude. **(Mais nous on en a rien su VV même pas trois lignes, rien ! ont est très déçu coté lemon : en plus ils sont rares c'est le temps si ! la crise je vous dis !!!^^)**

Elle se jette au cou de Severus et lui plaque deux énormes bises sur les joues**, (BAVE !!! *.* trop chouette !^^)** alors que l'homme revêt son air le plus horrifié, **(bah c'est gentil ! part bouder plus loin !) **puis vive comme l'éclair, **(tout a fait^^ pire qu'une girouette^^)** elle se retourne vers Harry, totalement ébahi, à qui elle fait subir le même traitement. **(YATA !! c'est le paradis !^^ j'ai embrassé mes deux chéris^^ (manque drago et Rémus^^) trop bien j'en tremble de contentement^^) **

« Tu sais Severus, c'est dommage que tu l'ais trouvé en premier parce que j'en aurais bien fait mon quatre heure, moi, de ce petit mignon » dit Tania **(ouai ! miam, miam ! un Harry au Nutella, un Harry a la chantilly, un Harry au bonbon ^^, un Harry … je surchauffe là^^) **avec un grand sourire tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry après que Severus lui ait fait son plus beau grognement. **( Grognement snapien qui signifie : »pas touche propriété privée !! »^^ Snif ! Mais les deux ensembles ? C'est pas interdit, non ?^^)**

Tous les regards se tournent vers Tania qui a rejoint le pupitre **(gloire, gloire, gloire !! merci mais vous pouvez m'appelez Tania-Sama^^)** et cogne désespérément sur le micro avant de s'apercevoir qu'il est simplement fermé. **(VV' je passe pour une pas douée de la vie ! personne ne me croira être une grande hackeuse là ! avoue que tu m'en veux pour la fois ou j'ai**** accidentellement**** perdu…je veux dire ****égaré ****momentanément ton chapitre ****déjà**** relu ?)**

Draco est énervé et il fait les cent pas dans le salon. On le fait venir dans un petit village de cambrousse paumé au milieu de nulle part, **(Hey ! c'est le village de mes illustres ancêtres alors un peu de respect ! et quand tu sauras tout tu reprendras ta tête de poisson rouge^^)**

. Pendant une effroyable minute, il pense qu'ils ont été suivis par Voldemort. **(J'ai la musique de psychose qui résonne dans ma tête là^^)**

Puis, il attrape Harry par la main et ils courent tous les deux en riant s'enfermer dans leur chambre. **(Pour nous refaire un lemon digne de ce nom^^)**

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre : Le Charmeur de serpent**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Auteur : Agathe

Couple : Harry / Severus

Genre : UA. Romance et aventure.

Rating : M avec des relations entre hommes, un peu de violence et quelques situations sordides.

Résumé : Severus Snape engage à contrecœur Harry Potter dans son agence. Cette décision va les entrainer dans une drôle d'aventure et changer leurs vies.

**Béta**: Tania-sama

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

-

Le lendemain, Draco n'a toujours pas décoléré et il boude ostensiblement lorsque l'heure de partir chez Lavande arrive.

Comme la dernière fois, la porte s'ouvre avant qu'ils aient le temps de frapper et Lavande les conduit dans le pavillon d'été où se trouve déjà Padma.

Harry et Severus s'installe confortablement dans des fauteuils en rotin, prêts à profiter du spectacle que va leur offrir les deux femmes. Le pauvre Draco quant à lui, inconscient de ce qui va bientôt lui arriver, est assis bien droit et fier sur sa chaise. Il a repris, sans même y réfléchir, son attitude de jeune comte en visite dans le voisinage du Manoir.

C'est Lavande qui ouvre les hostilités. « Alors, Draco, vous permettez que je vous appelle ainsi ? Vous pourriez être mon fils et je ne me vois pas vous appeler Monsieur ou Lord Malfoy… »

Draco répond calmement de sa voix trainante. « Je ne porterai le titre de Lord qu'à la mort de mon père mais comme il songe fortement à me déshériter, je ne pense pas que vous ayez à utiliser ce titre un jour. Et comme, effectivement vous avez largement l'âge de ma mère, je ne vois aucune objection à ce que vous utilisiez mon prénom, miss Brown. Et vous aussi, miss Patil, bien entendu ». Draco leur fait son plus charmant sourire angélique pour faire passer sa remarque perfide sur l'âge des vieilles filles.

« Alors Draco, je crois que c'est la première fois que vous venez à Tilling, comment trouvez-vous le village ? » demande Padma.

« C'est effectivement ma première visite et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'explorer le village mais ce que j'ai vu en venant de la gare m'a paru tout à fait charmant ».

« Je crois que vous restez quelques jours. Je peux vous faire visiter si vous voulez, vous verrez alors que Tilling est bien au-delà de charmant » propose Lavande en minaudant, ce qui lui vaut un regard coléreux de Padma qui aurait voulu avoir l'idée en premier.

« C'est fort aimable à vous mais je ne suis pas là pour faire du tourisme » répond Draco en appelant Severus au secours par une prière muette du regard mais l'homme en noir reste parfaitement imperturbable et, ce qui est beaucoup plus surprenant, Harry ne bouge pas d'un poil non plus.

« Ha ? Et vous êtes là pourquoi ? » demande innocemment Lavande.

Draco plonge élégamment ses lèvres dans sa tasse de thé pour se donner le temps de réfléchir.

« Je suis venu rendre visite à Severus que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Nous avons des affaires privées à discuter »

« Vous ne vous êtes pas vus depuis longtemps ? Il me semblait pourtant que vous travailliez pour Severus, non ? » renchérit Lavande.

L'exaspération monte à vitesse grand V chez Draco mais il n'en laisse rien paraître et répond sur un ton courtois. « Vous avez employé le bon mot, miss Brown, nous travaillons, ce qui laisse peu de temps pour discuter. Mais dites-moi, quel est votre secret pour que votre Asparagus soit aussi florissant ? J'en ai un chez moi qui fait pitié à coté du votre… »

Lavande sourit, ainsi que les trois autres, à la tentative de diversion et s'empresse de l'assommer d'un discours sur les différents mélanges de terre et les engrais nécessaires à la bonne santé d'un Asparagus Plumosus.

Draco embrasserait presque Padma qui entre dans la pièce avec un petit plateau de sandwichs qu'elle tend à Lavande, l'arrêtant ainsi dans sa digression horticole. Il voit bien du coin de l'œil Harry qui s'agite dans son fauteuil, mais il n'y fait pas vraiment attention.

« Mon cher Draco, me feriez-vous le plaisir de goûter un de ses petits sandwichs ? C'est une recette secrète qui se transmet de génération en génération dans ma famille. J'ai hâte de connaître votre avis ».

Draco se dit que plus tôt il aura fini ce sandwich, plus tôt il sortira de cet enfer, sans remarquer que seule Lavande en prend un, alors que les trois autres le regardent avec avidité.

Il sent d'abord le goût du pain de mie, puis une substance infâme touche son palais. Il est pris d'un haut le corps qu'il réussit à réprimer tant bien que mal. Il est incapable de mettre un nom sur… cette chose ignoble. Il n'a jamais rien gouté de comparable. C'est peut-être le goût que pourrait avoir du vomi et cette idée provoque un nouveau spasme de son estomac.

Il est bien décidé à reposer le reste de cette abomination lorsque ses yeux se posent sur Lavande qui déguste tranquillement son sandwich en le regardant d'un œil ironique. Cette vieille fille ridicule lui lance un défi et Draco n'est pas homme à reculer devant un défi… aussi stupide soit-il.

Un éclair de détermination passe dans ses yeux gris. Il fixe Lavande en prenant un gros bout de sandwich qu'il mâche à peine avant d'avaler. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux lorsque la grosse boule franchit difficilement sa gorge mais sa détermination ne faiblit pas. Il prend la dernière bouchée qui suit le même traitement que la précédente. Il est au bord de la nausée mais jette un regard triomphant à Lavande qui lui sourit. Draco voit avec stupéfaction la vieille fille ridicule se transformer en une femme pleine de morgue qui se redresse fièrement en se tournant vers Severus et Harry.

« Il a de la répartie, il est rusé et fier, il sait se maitriser pour garder son calme… Il est digne d'intégrer la communauté » dit-elle et Padma approuve d'un signe de tête.

Draco regarde avec stupéfaction les quatre personnes qui le dévisagent un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il comprend qu'il vient de passer un genre de test et que les femmes en face de lui ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être au premier abord. Il respire à fond pour se calmer, s'enfonce confortablement dans son fauteuil et croise les jambes élégamment en haussant un sourcil, « quelqu'un m'explique ? ».

« Tu viens d'être accepté dans la communauté très fermée des sorciers du net » répond laconiquement Severus qui s'amuse de voir Draco à nouveau déstabilisé.

« Les sorciers du net… » murmure Draco perplexe. Comme tout hacker amateur, il connaît ces ombres qui sont des idoles dans le milieu du piratage informatique, mais il ne comprend pas ce que Severus veut dire.

Harry éclate de rire devant l'expression de Draco. « J'ai du avoir une tête aussi ridicule que la tienne lorsque j'ai appris que Severus était le Crotale et Padma et Lavande, les Sirènes ».

« Padma, Lavande… Les Sirènes ? ». Draco pense une fraction de seconde qu'il est dans un rêve et qu'il va se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Padma prenne la parole.

« J'ai toujours pensé que les actions valent toutes les paroles, suis-nous ».

Draco voit tous les occupants de la pièce se lever et il les suit mécaniquement. Ils arrivent devant une vieille porte de bois qui semble mener à la cave. Il voit Lavande mettre son œil devant une moulure qui, en regardant de plus près, dissimule ce qui ressemble à une caméra et la porte s'ouvre sans un bruit. Le bois usé cache en fait une porte blindée d'une largeur impressionnante et des serrures dernier cri.

« La porte s'ouvre par reconnaissance de l'iris. Il n'y a que Padma, Tania, Severus et moi qui pouvons déclencher l'ouverture » explique Lavande.

Ils descendent un large escalier métallique entouré de murs carrelés blancs et arrivent devant une nouvelle porte blindée qui, cette fois, n'est pas dissimulée. Lavande l'ouvre en posant son index sur une plaque située à coté de la porte. Draco qui retrouve ses esprits se dit que cet endroit est plus sécurisé qu'une banque mais c'est en pénétrant dans la pièce qu'il réalise pleinement le sens des paroles de Severus. Il est dans la salle informatique la plus moderne qu'il n'ait jamais eu la chance de contempler, le quartier général des sorciers du net. C'est un regard admiratif qu'il pose sur Lavande et Padma qui le regardent à leur tour avec indulgence.

Harry, pour la première fois de sa vie, comprend ce que ressent un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël. Il va d'une machine à l'autre, les yeux écarquillés de bonheur. Le matériel de l'agence est puissant mais ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'il a sous les yeux. Il découvre même qu'un des ordinateurs est doté d'un processeur dernière génération qui n'est pas encore sur le marché et il se tourne vers Lavande, « Comment… »

« Disons que nous l'avons légèrement emprunté sans prévenir les propriétaires, il nous faisait trop envie » répond-elle en toussotant.

C'est Severus qui ramène les deux jeunes hommes sur terre.

« Draco, je t'expliquerai plus tard où nous sommes et qui sont les habitants de ce village mais pour l'instant, nous devons décider de la stratégie que nous allons suivre pour détruire Voldemort » dit-il en se dirigeant vers un coin salon pour s'installer dans un confortable canapé en cuir noir où il est immédiatement rejoint par Harry qui se colle contre lui, bientôt suivi par les trois autres qui s'installent à leur tour.

Avant que Severus puisse reprendre la parole, la porte s'ouvre brusquement et une petite furie aux cheveux noirs entre dans la pièce en faisant sursauter ses occupants. Elle se dirige droit sur Draco et lui plante deux bises sur les joues alors que le jeune homme est trop abasourdi pour avoir la moindre réaction.

« Je vois que notre nouveau membre est accepté et j'en suis ravie parce qu'il est très mignon ! Tu veux visiter mon cabanon au bord de l'eau ?» demande-t-elle avec un sourire séducteur.

Draco la regarde toujours sans réaction et Lavande pousse un gros soupir. « Draco, je te présente Tania, le chef de notre communauté. Tu la connais sans doute sous le pseudo du Chat Sauvage . Tania, ce n'est pas la peine de te fatiguer, il est gay »

La jeune femme se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil avec un grand soupir dramatique. « Comment vais-je trouver mon âme sœur si tous les garçons mignons sont gays ? C'est vraiment pas juste » dit Tania en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur.

Harry rigole de bon cœur devant la tête de Draco et Severus décide de reprendre les choses en main.

« Je disais donc que nous devons décider de la stratégie que nous allons suivre pour détruire Voldemort. Je crois que l'ordre des priorités est le suivant :

- Trouver comment les fuites de l'agence se produisent ;

- Prouver le lien de Lucius Malfoy avec l'organisation ;

- Enquêter au sein des entreprises Black.

Est-ce que tout le monde est d'accord avec ça ? »

Tout le monde hoche la tête et Tania prend la parole. Draco est stupéfait par le sérieux que dégage la jeune femme, se pourrait-il que tout le monde dans ce village soit schizophrène ?

« Pour trouver la source de la fuite, il faut déterminer si ton agence a été placée sous surveillance. On va envoyer Rusard faire une inspection. Pour enquêter sur les trois employés qui peuvent être suspectés parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas tous les détails du plan, on va s'en charger avec Lavande et Padma… »

Draco est impressionné par le changement de personnalité de Tania qui est passé de la fofolle insouciante au chef qui déploie ses troupes en une fraction de seconde. Il ne va toutefois pas laisser passer une si belle occasion.

« Tania, je te conseille de te charger de Blaise Zabini, puisqu'il semble que tu sois à la recherche d'un jeune homme mignon et hétéro » lui dit-il avec un beau clin d'œil et d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

« Merci mon chou. Je crois que toi et moi, on va devenir de grands copains » lui répond-t-elle sur le même ton.

« Puisque nous serons en mission sur le terrain, il faut que le Crotale et le Griffon se chargent des recherches sur Voldemort. Si nous voulons le détruire, il faut qu'on commence par piquer tout son fric » ajoute Tania.

Harry n'est pas ravi du rôle que veut lui attribuer le Chat Sauvage parce qu'il préfère l'action terrain, mais il doit reconnaître qu'elle a raison. La seule chose qui peut suffisamment déstabiliser l'organisation mafieuse est de l'attaquer là où ça fait le plus mal. Il approuve donc la proposition.

« Je me charge de Lucius Malfoy. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je sais exactement où chercher les preuves dont nous avons besoin » dit Draco.

« Pour l'enquête sur les entreprises Black, je crois qu'il serait judicieux que nous recrutions Rémus Lupin. Je peux me porter garant de l'homme. Il est le seul à pouvoir persuader cette tête de mule de Black » ajoute Severus.

« Il pourrait même faire équipe avec Draco, parce que je crois qu'il n'est pas prudent de travailler seul dans cette affaire. Ces gens sont beaucoup trop dangereux… » dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil malicieux à Draco qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rougir.

Tania, à qui l'échange n'a pas échappé, s'empresse de dire que c'est une excellente idée et Harry la remercie d'un sourire complice.

« Et bien, s'il y a alliance entre la folle débauchée et le microbe, on est tous morts » grommelle Draco alors que Severus s'empêche de rire.

« Je voudrais consulter mes mails si ça ne vous dérange pas ? » demande Harry à Lavande.

« Tu n'as qu'à prendre cet ordinateur, c'est le seul qui ne travaille pas actuellement » répond Lavande en montrant une machine située derrière le groupe.

Harry s'installe à l'ordinateur pendant que les quatre autres continuent de discuter les détails du plan.

oooOOOooo

_Quelques heures auparavant dans un sombre manoir_

Dans une pièce peu éclairée un grand homme brun est assis majestueusement et contemple avec un air de dégoût sur le visage le petit homme agenouillé à ses pieds.

« Maître nous n'avons pas pu les retrouver. Nous ne savons pas où s'est réfugié Snape. Comme le jeune Malfoy et Potter ont disparu aussi, nous supposons qu'ils sont ensemble… »

« Peter. Tu n'es qu'une larve et tu me contraries beaucoup. Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour toi » dit l'homme brun en relevant d'un doigt le menton de Peter Pettigrew pour plonger ses yeux rougeoyants dans le regard terrifié de son serviteur.

« Oui Maitre » répond le petit homme rondouillard en tremblant et en se demandant comment il va annoncer la suite. Le mieux étant sans doute d'y aller sans détours.

« Nous avons aussi découvert qu'Albus Dumbledore vous a retrouvé… »

L'homme se lève d'un bond en frappant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et domine de toute sa haute taille son serviteur tremblant.

« Vous êtes surs de ça ? »

« Absolument. Lucius a vérifié »

« Lucius ne se trompe jamais. De toute façon, j'ai été trop indulgent avec ce vieux fou depuis trop longtemps. C'est une écharde qu'il va falloir extraire une fois pour toute. Lance un contrat sur sa tête. Je me fiche de ce que ça coutera mais je le veux mort dans l'heure qui suit »

« Tout sera fait selon votre volonté, Maitre » balbutie Peter trop heureux de pouvoir quitter le bureau de son maitre.

oooOOOooo

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de discussion. Severus s'étonne du silence d'Harry et se retourne pour voir ce qu'il fait.

Le jeune homme est livide, il contemple d'un air hagard l'écran de l'ordinateur et semble sur le point de défaillir.

Severus se lève d'un bond pour aller l'entourer de ses bras. Ses yeux se posent sur l'écran où il voit un mail expédié par Minerva Mc Gonagall.

Les premiers mots le font trembler de rage.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai demandé à Minerva de t'envoyer ce mail s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. Ne soit pas attristé de ma mort parce que c'est ma lâcheté qui a fait de ton enfance un enfer. J'espère m'être rattrapé en t'ayant confié à Severus parce que vos destins sont liés depuis fort longtemps._

_Je ne pourrais pas reposer en paix tant que je ne vous aurais pas raconté toute la vérité et l'ampleur de ma responsabilité dans ce qui vous est arrivé à tous les deux._

Severus sent Harry trembler dans ses bras et il décide de s'occuper de lui avant de lire la suite des confessions d'Albus. Il se retourne pour tomber sur lavande avec un verre de whisky dans la main. Il oblige Harry à en boire une grande gorgée. Le jeune homme s'étrangle un peu mais ses joues reprennent quelques couleurs. Severus soutient Harry pour retourner sur le canapé où il s'assoit à coté de lui en l'enlaçant tendrement. Les quatre autres se sont rassis à leur tour et regardent Harry avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Severus fait des caresses circulaires dans son dos et Harry, qui se remet peu à peu, prend conscience des regards inquiets braqués sur lui.

« Ça va » dit-il faiblement. « Je viens juste d'avoir confirmation de ce dont je me doutais depuis longtemps. Albus savait beaucoup de choses et il les a enfin révélées. Mais c'est parce qu'il est… mort ». Harry attrape la main de Severus qu'il serre avec force parce qu'il sait maintenant ce qu'Albus a fait pour lui et il sait aussi que sa perte va profondément le toucher. Severus répond à son geste en l'embrassant sur la tempe et en lui murmurant à l'oreille, « tu es le plus important pour moi. Tant que tu es près de moi, je vais bien ». Severus est grave et tendu, sa silhouette noire sur laquelle joue la lumière du lampadaire placé derrière lui et son visage concentré évoquent la solennité d'un prêtre qui se prépare à recevoir une confession et à accorder l'absolution(1).

Draco se penche en avant et prend la main d'Harry dans la sienne. « Tu peux nous raconter, Microbe ? »

Harry réalise à quel point c'est bon d'avoir des gens qui s'inquiètent pour vous, une famille, il fait un signe de tête pour montrer son accord et commence son récit d'une voix légèrement cassée. Il sait qu'il n'y a pas de solution pour atténuer le choc que va avoir Severus en entendant son récit.

A suivre

(1)Un petit hommage à Molly59, un auteur merveilleux et une femme adorable (que je vous conseille d'aller lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait !) Et à ses fics « Passion coupable » et sa suite « Le pire est derrière vous Potter ». Je suis très triste parce qu'elle m'a annoncé qu'elle n'avait plus le goût d'écrire d'autres fanfictions mais comme je suis une incorrigible optimiste, j'espère toujours… Et je ne suis surement pas la seule dans ce cas. Alors, Molly, réfléchis encore…

**/!\ message très important de Tania-Sama : POURQUOI ?!!! Snif ! Pourquoi tu veux plus écrire ? Tu as énormément de talent et j'adore te lire ! (Plusieurs fois même !!) Quand Agathe me l'a annoncé j'ai pas voulu y croire, mais en voyant le message au dessus du mien, je…je suis trop triste ! Peut être que là, tu ne veux plus trop écrire mais attend un peu et reviens ! Ouin !!! Je t'adore moi ! *.* pars pas !! (Et si on signe tous une pétition qui interdit que les molly59 ne veuillent plus écrire de fanfictions, ça marche ?^^)**

* * *

RAR sans adresse

Calimero : Draco n'a pas fini de remettre en cause son éducation ! Je suis contente que tu ais été réceptive aux doutes d'Harry qui a tendance à croire que personne ne peut l'aimer. J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre ! A bientôt.

* * *

Le bonus de Tania

**!) **Il a repris, sans même y réfléchir, son attitude de jeune comte en visite dans le voisinage du Manoir. **(Pour montrer sa différence avec ces pauvres bouseux ! la surprise future n'en est que plus succulente mouahahaha !)**

C'est Lavande qui ouvre les hostilités. **(Tadadadam !!!^^ Mais j'ai quand même la musique de dark vador^^)** « Alors, Draco, vous permettez que je vous appelle ainsi ? **(Non ! mais George serait parfait ! mouahaha !)**

« Je crois que vous restez quelques jours. Je peux vous faire visiter si vous voulez, vous verrez alors que Tilling est bien au-delà de charmant » propose Lavande en minaudant, ce qui lui vaut un regard coléreux de Padma qui aurait voulu avoir l'idée en premier. **(Je…, elles sont trop fortes ! ^^ Je les aime mes fidèles et talentueuses bras droit (oui j'ai plus que deux bras et alors^^))**

Mais dites-moi, quel est votre secret pour que votre Asparagus soit aussi florissant ? J'en ai un chez moi qui fait pitié à coté du votre… » **(Que de mondanités !!! mouahahaha !j'adore cette scène ! Il reste calme malgré tout et arrive à balancer une discutions mondaine ! Trop fort !)**

Cette vieille fille ridicule lui lance un défi et Draco n'est pas homme à reculer devant un défi… aussi stupide soit-il. **(Hum…je voulais dire « Griffondor ! » mais je risque d'y laisser la vie alors je vais me retenir^^)**

« Draco, je t'expliquerai plus tard où nous sommes et qui sont les habitants de ce village mais pour l'instant, nous devons décider de la stratégie que nous allons suivre pour détruire Voldemort » (**oui c'est la grande priorité ça !!! on va lui botter les fesses tellement fort que lui et toute sa sale bande d'ordures iront cultiver des choux au fin fond de la Sibérie arctique, avec les pingouins ! Mouahahaha !!)**

« Je vois que notre nouveau membre est accepté et j'en suis ravie parce qu'il est très mignon ! **(Grave !!! bave, bave ! là j'ai en tête le drago Malfoy de l'image que je t'ai envoyé récemment !! merde je saigne du nez !!! je reviens !!!) **Tu veux visiter mon cabanon au bord de l'eau ?» demande-t-elle avec un sourire séducteur. **(Miam ! oui, viens me rendre une petite visite ! on se baladera sur la plage, je trébucherai par accident en t'emportant dans ma chute et ébloui par mes charmes, tu me feras des choses réservées aux plus de -18 à même le sable chaud !! BAVE, BAVE !!!)**

Tout le monde hoche la tête et Tania prend la parole. Draco est stupéfait par le sérieux que dégage la jeune femme, **(t'as vu ça comment j'assure !^^ eh, j'ai beau être une foldingue pervertie je suis aussi une très belle et intelligente jeune fille^^)** se pourrait-il que tout le monde dans ce village soit schizophrène ? **(Nan !! quand même pas voyons ! vil flatteur^^)**

Draco est impressionné par le changement de personnalité de Tania (**et pas que ^^)** qui est passé de la fofolle insouciante au chef qui déploie ses troupes en une fraction de seconde. Il ne va toutefois pas laisser passer une si belle occasion. **(Merci, merci !^^ je cache bien mon jeu hein ! « Oui je sais qu'il est toujours gay ! » VV)**

« Tania, je te conseille de te charger de Blaise Zabini, (**mais avec joie !^^ qui suis-je pour refuser de m'occuper d'un beau gosse célibataire^^ °pourvu que lui soit hétéro !!°^^) **puisqu'il semble que tu sois à la recherche d'un jeune homme mignon et hétéro » lui dit-il avec un beau clin d'œil et d'un ton pince-sans-rire. **(Je l'adore ! drago mon ami !^^)**

Rémus Lupin. Je peux me porter garant de l'homme. Il est le seul à pouvoir persuader cette tête de mule de Black » ajoute Severus. **(Alors là bien d'accord avec Severus !^^ comme pour dans les tomes de JK !^^ faudrait d'ailleurs penser a le caser ce beau et sauvage dragueur canin^^ il a besoin d'une femme forte pour le remettre en place et lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle !)**

Dans une pièce peu éclairée un grand homme brun est assis majestueusement et contemple avec un air de dégoût sur le visage le petit homme agenouillé à ses pieds. **(Là on se croirait trop de les tomes écris par J.K^^ je vois de suite la scène, brrr ! effrayante, et étrangement excitante^^ ****je sais, je sais ! Je suis une affreuse perverse complètement dérangée ! Oui, oui, la sortie est par là, j'y vais ! ^^)**

Severus se lève d'un bond pour aller l'entourer de ses bras. **(Vite câlin express !) **Ses yeux se posent sur l'écran où il voit un mail expédié par Minerva Mc Gonagall. **(Merde ! bubus ! il est… non !)**

Harry réalise à quel point c'est bon d'avoir des gens qui s'inquiètent pour vous, **(oui c'est quelque chose de précieux et d'irremplaçable !)**

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre : Le Charmeur de serpent**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Auteur : Agathe

Couple : Harry / Severus

Genre : UA. Romance et aventure.

Rating : M avec des relations entre hommes, un peu de violence et quelques situations sordides.

Résumé : Severus Snape engage à contrecœur Harry Potter dans son agence. Cette décision va les entrainer dans une drôle d'aventure et changer leurs vies.

**Béta**: Tania-sama

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**-**

**-**

Severus contemple Harry qui s'est endormi sur le canapé. Il doit s'avouer qu'il est fou de ce garçon tout en contradiction, à la fois fort et faible, à la fois timide et sur de lui, à la fois capable de tuer et de se laisser tuer pour protéger ceux qu'il aime. Il a souffert et son cœur est empli de colère et de vengeance, et pourtant il a gardé une part de l'enfant qui est capable de s'émerveiller devant une chose insignifiante.

Il secoue la tête pour arrêter cet attendrissement qui ne lui ressemble pas et réfléchir à ce qu'Albus a révélé.

La mère d'Albus a eu beaucoup de difficultés à l'avoir et sa naissance a été considérée comme un miracle parce que les médecins l'avaient déclarée stérile. C'est pourquoi, ce fut une surprise totale, lorsque trente ans plus tard, à l'âge de cinquante ans, elle tomba enceinte. Les médecins lui conseillèrent d'avorter, car il y avait trop de risques pour elle et l'enfant, et son mari était d'accord avec eux. Mais la femme, fervente catholique considérait cette grossesse comme un cadeau divin.

Elle mourut lors de l'accouchement et son fils survécut. Il fut prénommé Candide selon les vœux de sa défunte mère. A cette époque, Albus fut très touché par la mort de sa mère, mais il était pris par son travail au MI5 au sein duquel il comptait bien faire une grande carrière et il ne s'occupa pas beaucoup de savoir ce que devenaient son père et son frère. Il passait les voir deux ou trois fois par an mais il n'arrivait pas à communiquer avec ce gamin malingre qui ne voulait pas parler et le mettait mal à l'aise.

Lorsque son père mourut six ans plus tard, il était bien évident pour Albus qu'avec la vie qu'il menait, il ne pouvait pas assumer la garde d'un enfant. Il plaça son frère dans un internat suisse de grand renom où il restait même pendant les vacances. Albus le voyait une fois par an à la remise des diplômes et l'enfant, devenu un adolescent toujours aussi malingre, se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même. Albus pensait que c'était du à la crise que traversent tous les adolescents.

A l'âge de dix-huit ans, Candide quitta l'institution suisse et disparut. Albus était alors déjà Directeur et il se lança dans une enquête pour découvrir ce qu'il était devenu. Un jour, il reçut par la poste un paquet qui renfermait le journal de son frère et la culpabilité, comme une chape de plomb, s'abattit sur lui, sans plus jamais le quitter.

Lorsqu'il était petit, Candide admirait son frère plus que tout. Son père ravagé par le décès de sa mère ne lui accordait aucune attention et le petit Candide s'était fait une image idéale de ce grand frère qui un jour le prendrait dans ses bras et l'emmènerait vivre avec lui. Son rêve s'était écroulé lorsqu'il fut enfermé dans cette institution suisse dirigée par un sadique qui faisait subir toutes sortes de brimades et mauvais traitements aux enfants, surtout aux plus faibles. Candide décida alors de devenir fort et puissant afin de se venger de tous ceux qui l'avaient persécuté. Le dernier écrit du journal datait du jour de l'anniversaire de ses dix-huit ans.

_31 décembre 1976_

_Mort de Candide Dumbledore. Il n'a jamais été heureux et n'a pas de place dans ce monde. Il ne restera de lui que ce journal qu'il laisse en héritage à celui qui l'a abandonné, son frère._

_Naissance de Lord Voldemort. Un homme puissant qui fera trembler le monde en assouvissant sa vengeance. Aucun être humain ne trouvera grâce à ses yeux, ils ne seront que des outils qu'il utilisera pour atteindre son but et il dominera le monde._

Albus était effondré, par sa négligence, il avait laissé son frère devenir un monstre qui reniait son nom et sa famille. Pendant douze ans, il le rechercha sans relâche mais ne réussit pas à retrouver sa trace. Puis un jour, un rapport d'un de ses agents mentionna une organisation secrète baptisée Voldemort. Il était excessivement difficile d'infiltrer ses membres qui se faisaient appeler « mangemorts » mais l'agent avait pu remonter la piste de plusieurs délits allant de l'escroquerie au crime qui pouvaient être imputée à cette nouvelle organisation qui montait en puissance. Il était fait mention de l'escroquerie dont avait été victime la famille Snape et qui avait conduit à la mort des parents.

En déroulant cette piste qu'il suivit tout seul avec l'espoir de retrouver son frère et de le sauver, il remonta à Tom Riddle et découvrit que l'homme n'était autre que son frère et le chef de Voldemort qu'il avait créée. C'est ainsi qu'il put trouver et sauver Severus, sans toutefois lui raconter que Tom Riddle était le responsable du décès de ses parents et encore moins qu'il était son frère. Tom avait manipulé Severus pour qu'il s'engage et manœuvré pour qu'il soit placé sous ses ordres. Dans un premier temps, il voulait surveiller cet adolescent qui pourrait se retourner contre lui s'il apprenait son rôle et dans un deuxième, il semblerait qu'il s'était vraiment attaché à lui. A la manière dont Tom Riddle était capable de s'attacher, en demandant la soumission totale de son partenaire.

Albus avait vu la folie de son frère lorsqu'il lui a parlé du jeune homme qu'il avait pris sous son aile et dans son lit et qui l'avait trahi. L'entrevue entre les deux frères avait été insoutenable pour Albus qui n'eut pas le courage d'empêcher la fuite de son frère dont les derniers mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête des années plus tard.

« Tu sais pourquoi je te serais toujours supérieur, Albus ? Parce que moi, je n'ai aucune pitié et qu'un jour je te tuerai ».

Albus était le parrain de James Potter et lorsque ce dernier vint le voir pour lui faire part de ses soupçons concernant l'infiltration des entreprises Black par Voldemort, il l'engagea, ainsi que sa femme, à poursuivre leurs recherches et à lui en rendre compte. Il n'avait pas pu anticiper le fait que Lili et James allaient parler de leurs découvertes à Sirius et Remus et que ce dernier allait mettre Peter Pettigrew, un mangemort, dans la confidence.

Lorsqu'ils furent assassinés, il savait sans aucun doute possible que son frère était le commanditaire de leur meurtre et il découvrit même quelques jours plus tard qu'il y avait directement participé. Il ne réussit pas à découvrir comment Harry avait pu y survivre mais il savait que l'enfant avait eu une chance énorme. Il fut placé chez son oncle et sa tante et Albus avait pensé que tout irait bien pour lui.

L'annonce du meurtre de son oncle par le jeune Potter et la découverte des maltraitances qu'il avait subies renforcèrent la culpabilité d'Albus, encore un enfant qu'il avait négligé et qui était devenu un meurtrier par sa faute. C'est à ce moment qu'il décida de fonder Poudlard et de récupérer Harry, il pouvait peut-être réussir avec cet enfant là où il avait échoué avec son propre frère. Il pourrait peut-être se pardonner son inconséquence en sauvant cet adolescent.

Il s'est terriblement attaché à Harry. Le jeune était sauvage, il ne faisait confiance à personne mais comme chez Severus, des années plus tôt, il avait senti toute la bonté et l'amour qui se cachait derrière la façade rebelle. Lorsqu'Albus avait découvert qu'Harry avait fouillé son bureau et découvert les informations qu'il gardait sur ses parents, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas le protéger, il était trop vieux, trop fatigué, et surtout il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais arrêter ce frère qui était devenu un monstre à cause de lui. Pendant toutes ces années, il avait essayé de limiter les dégâts et de l'empêcher de devenir trop puissant mais il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à le faire arrêter ou à l'éliminer. Severus était devenu un homme fort et bien, il a décidé de lui confier Harry, persuadé que leurs points communs les rapprocheraient. Il ne s'imaginait pas à quel point c'était vrai.

Severus sent une colère sourde l'envahir en se rappelant les derniers mots de la confession d'Albus.

_Je suis lâche et je vous laisse la tâche que je n'ai pas pu accomplir d'arrêter Voldemort. Pardonnez-moi et ne faites pas l'erreur que j'ai faite de croire qu'il pouvait rester un fond d'humanité chez Tom Riddle. Candide Dumbledore est vraiment mort._

Severus se sent sale d'avoir aimé cet homme qui a tué ses parents et ceux d'Harry. Il se sent trahi par Albus qui ne lui a jamais révélé la vérité tout en essayant de le protéger de son mieux. Albus a eu tort, mais Severus sait qu'il n'a jamais voulu leur faire du mal et il peut comprendre la culpabilité qui a rongé le vieil homme lorsqu'il a lu le journal de son frère.

Il ne fera pas la même erreur. Parce que lui, ce qui le hante sont les yeux d'une petite fille qui tient le cadavre de sa mère dans ses bras en lui demandant de l'aide et le visage du monstre qui l'a tuée sans aucune hésitation. Et ce monstre, il n'aura, lui non plus, aucune hésitation à l'éliminer, surtout maintenant qu'il sait que c'est lui qui a provoqué l'enfer qu'a vécu Harry.

Il est sorti de ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvre sur Lavande qui entre à pas feutrés dans la pièce en tenant un papier à la main.

oooOOOooo

Lorsqu'Harry se réveille, il sent une main qui passe et repasse dans ses cheveux. Le geste est tellement doux et rempli d'amour qu'il s'autorise à profiter de la caresse en gardant les yeux fermés quelques minutes. Harry finit par les ouvrir à regret pour tomber dans deux yeux bleus qui le fixent avec tendresse. Il se dit que c'est à ça que doit ressembler le regard d'une mère.

« Bonjour Lavande » dit-il en s'étirant légèrement et en lui retournant son sourire affectueux. « Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Elle tend le bras vers un papier posé sur la table basse. « Juste te donner ça »

Harry prend le papier et, encore engourdi de sommeil, met quelques minutes pour réussir à lire.

_Dans un saladier, mélanger :_

_- un pot de beurre de hareng_

_- 3 cuillérées d'huile de foie de morue_

_- une grappe de groseilles à maquereaux pilées_

_-une cuillère de vinaigre blanc_

_-une cuillère de sucre en poudre_

_Mélanger bien le tout puis tartiner sur des tranches de pain de mie, coupées en triangle, préalablement badigeonnées de moutarde._

_Servir tiède._

Harry regarde Lavande avec stupéfaction. « C'est… c'est… »

« Oui, c'est la recette des sandwichs de bienvenue »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que c'était un secret de famille ? »

« C'est le cas. Mais vois-tu je n'aurais jamais d'enfant et il faut que je choisisse un héritier digne de confiance »

Harry met quelques secondes à comprendre la portée des paroles de Lavande et dit finalement d'une voix timide, « moi ? »

Le sourire de Lavande s'élargit et elle l'attire dans une étreinte maternelle. « Oui toi. Tu es digne de cet honneur et d'ailleurs je voudrais que tu te fasses la main avec ce Lupin que nous devons accueillir prochainement »

Harry sent sa gorge se nouer. C'est la première fois qu'il peut comprendre ce qu'est la douceur et le réconfort des bras d'une mère. Une boule se coince dans sa gorge, il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de pleurer la mort de ses parents et ces larmes retenues depuis si longtemps envahissent ses yeux.

Lavande resserre son étreinte. « Laisse-toi aller mon petit. Il n'y a pas que les faibles qui pleurent. Tu peux pleurer ceux que tu as perdus, il n'y a pas de honte à ça ».

A peine a-t-elle fini de parler que toutes les barrières d'Harry lâchent et qu'il éclate en sanglots dans les bras rassurants qui l'empêchent de couler.

Lavande attend qu'il finisse de sangloter pour lui dire doucement, « j'ai encore le dernier secret à te révéler. Tu mets sur le plateau deux sandwichs au pâté de foie et c'est ceux-là que tu manges ! La couleur est la même et personne ne s'est jamais douté de rien. Ces imbéciles croient que les Brown ont un estomac spécial qui peut résister à cette horreur !»

Harry moitié pleurant - moitié riant se jette sur lavande pour l'embrasser sur la joue. « Tous des imbéciles ! Je te promets que ton secret est entre de bonne main mais j'espère que tu orchestreras la cérémonie du thé pendant encore de longues années ».

C'est au moment où Lavande l'embrasse tendrement sur la tempe que Severus entre dans la pièce.

« Lavande ! Si après toutes ces années tu te rends compte qu'il faut un homme dans ta vie, tu es priée d'en trouver un, toute seule, et de ne pas piquer celui des autres ! » dit Severus d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Lavande se contente de hausser un sourcil Snapien en lançant un regard complice à Harry qui vient de faire disparaître prestement la recette dans sa poche. « Mon cher Severus, quand on a la chance d'être accompagné d'une telle merveille, on ne le laisse pas seul, endormi sur un canapé, à la merci du premier prédateur qui passe… ».

Elle récolte un grognement sarcastique sur les prédateurs qui sont bons pour la retraite et sort prestement de la pièce. Severus prend sa place sur le canapé et sur Harry qu'il enlace possessivement.

« Je sais que tu aimes les vieux. Mais quand-même ! Lavande a passé la limite d'âge ! »

Harry ne peut pas croire que Severus pense qu'il y a quelque chose entre lui et Lavande. Il se recule pour le regarder interloqué par sa stupidité mais l'étincelle de malice qu'il trouve dans ses yeux le rassure immédiatement. L'Homme Bien a simplement remarqué qu'il avait pleuré et il essaye de lui changer les idées. Bonne initiative, se dit Harry qui a toutefois d'autres idées en tête pour se distraire.

D'un coup de rein, il se redresse et enjambe Severus. Une fois bien installé sur ses genoux, il attrape ses cheveux et tire sa tête en arrière pour le dévorer des yeux.

« Ne serait-ce pas une victime innocente, abandonnée sur un canapé, à la merci du premier prédateur qui passe que j'ai entre les jambes ? » demande Harry d'une voix rauque de désir.

Severus brule sous le feu du regard émeraude qui le transperce et pour la première fois de sa vie, il a très envie d'être une proie plus que consentante.

« C'est tout à fait ça » répond-il alors que le désir embrase ses reins.

Harry lui fait un sourire lubrique et se penche pour lécher sa lèvre inférieure qu'il finit par prendre entre les siennes pour la mordiller tout en faisant des mouvements du bassin pour se frotter sur le sexe de Severus qui commence à se dresser. Lorsque Severus laisse échapper un gémissement, il prend violemment sa bouche et la pénètre de sa langue. Ils se dévorent mutuellement et leurs corps bougent plus frénétiquement. Ils sont soumis à un désir impérieux, au besoin de se sentir nus l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre.

Harry défait les boutons de la chemise noire et une fois le torse pale et musclé de son amant dévoilé, il le parsème de baisers et de morsures, il est excité par l'odeur et le goût se sa peau. Severus veut le toucher mais il immobilise ses mains, il veut lui donner du plaisir, seul. Il a besoin de le sentir soumis à sa volonté, tremblant et gémissant à cause de lui, juste à cause de lui. Severus se laisse faire.

Après avoir torturé les têtons dressés par le désir, il défait le pantalon qu'il fait juste glisser suffisamment pour baisser le boxer aussi noir que le reste de la tenue de son amant et libérer l'érection douloureuse qui ne demandait que ça. Il plonge à nouveau sur les lèvres qu'il dévore. Puis il se recule pour contempler le résultat de son travail, Severus est échevelé, le souffle court et les pommettes colorées. Il essaye d'anticiper son prochain geste et ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'il comprend les intentions d'Harry, il n'a pas le temps de prononcer le « non » qu'il veut dire que le jeune homme a déjà baissé son pantalon et qu'il s'est empalé sur le sexe dressé.

C'est lui qui est pénétré, mais pourtant Harry le domine totalement. Severus perd le souffle sous les sensations et le plaisir qu'il ressent à se sentir totalement emprisonné dans ce fourreau étroit. Il veut se dégager, il ne veut pas faire mal à Harry mais il ne peut amorcer le moindre mouvement avant que le jeune homme ne se relève et commence un va-et-vient, d'abord lascif et de plus en plus brutal et profond.

Le plaisir déferle par vague de plus en plus puissantes sur les deux hommes jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la jouissance en même temps dans un grand cri. Harry se laisse retomber sur le torse de Severus qui s'accroche à lui comme à une bouée.

Il reste quelques instants sans bouger, sans qu'Harry n'ait la force de se dégager. Ils se sentent bien, repus, complets. C'est Severus qui réussit à parler le premier.

« Je ne voudrais pas que Lavande, Padma, ou encore pire Tania, nous trouvent ainsi… »

Harry acquiesce et se relève légèrement pour remonter son boxer et son pantalon qu'il n'attache pas et Severus fait de même. Puis il se remet dans les bras de Severus qui ne demande pas mieux et ils recommencent à s'embrasser.

« Mais c'est pas vrai !!! Vous êtes de vrais lapins ! Il y a des chambres pour faire ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Vous n'avez pas honte ? »

Harry relève paresseusement les yeux pour tomber sur un Draco tout rouge, il remarque au passage que cette teinte ne lui va vraiment pas.

« Tu avais oublié Draco dans ton énumération » fait-il paresseusement remarquer à Severus.

« Oui je l'avais oublié. Mais il a raison. Que dirais-tu de retourner dans notre chambre ? »

Draco les foudroie des yeux et reste bouche bée devant leur sans gêne.

« Reboutonnez au moins vos pantalons ! Bande d'exhibitionnistes »

« Ha Draco, puisque nous suivons ton judicieux conseil… Tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à aller chercher Remus Lupin à la gare ? Nous ne voudrions pas le choquer avec nos exhibitions » dit sarcastiquement Severus avant de quitter la pièce en riant avec Harry collé contre lui.

Draco est toujours bouche bée au milieu de la pièce lorsqu'Harry repasse la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Ha ! Un conseil de ma part. Puisque Lupin va arriver, essaye de remplacer le balai que tu as dans le cul par autre chose. Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après »

Le « microbe je vais te tuer » indigné de Draco est couvert par l'éclat de rire d'Harry qui repart en courant rejoindre Severus qui l'attend dans le couloir et le traite de gamin.

Une fois qu'il est sur que les deux obsédés sont partis, Draco laisse apparaître un sourire machiavélique en pensant qu'il ne serait pas vraiment opposé à suivre cet excellent conseil. Mais il ne l'avouera jamais à Harry, même sous la torture.

A suivre

* * *

RAR sans adresses :

Calimero : je suis contente que tu trouves mon Draco crédible. J'aime beaucoup ce personnage et j'adore me mettre dans sa tête. J'essaye dans cette histoire d'alterner des moments d'humour avec des moments dramatiques ou plus tendres (un peu comme dans la vie !) et c'est bien que tu apprécies. As-tu été surprise par le rôle d'Albus ? Merci pour ton soutien et à bientôt.

Egwene : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimes toujours.

* * *

**Le bonus de Tania**

**La pauvre est malade et je lui fais de gros bisous, surtout qu'elle a quand même corrigé ce chapitre très vite et je vous laisse ses commentaires qui prouvent sont état… heu… fébrile !**

Lorsqu'Harry se réveille, il sent une main qui passe et repasse dans ses cheveux. **(Trop mimi^^)** Le geste est tellement doux et rempli d'amour qu'il s'autorise à profiter de la caresse en gardant les yeux fermés quelques minutes. **(Comme les chats^^)** Harry finit par les ouvrir à regret pour tomber dans deux yeux bleus qui le fixent avec tendresse. **(Tiens ! c'était pas Severus ! mais c'est qui ?^^)** Il se dit que c'est à ça que doit ressembler le regard d'une mère. **(Hum…une des deux commères car moi il faut se lever tôt avant qu'un mec mignon me prenne pour sa mère^^)**

D'un coup de rein, il se redresse et enjambe Severus. **(Bave ! *.*)** Une fois bien installé sur ses genoux, il attrape ses cheveux et tire sa tête en arrière pour le dévorer des yeux. **(Mais c'est que ça devient sauvage^^) **

« Ne serait-ce pas une victime innocente, abandonnée sur un canapé, à la merci du premier prédateur qui passe que j'ai entre les jambes ? » demande Harry d'une voix rauque de désir. **(Miam ! mais oui ! je suis tout a fait d'accord ! a l'attaque !^^)**

Severus brûle sous le feu du regard émeraude qui le transperce et pour la première fois de sa vie, il a très envie d'être une proie plus que consentante. **(Un Severus soumis ?^^ trop fort ça ! vite, vite mes cameras !!^^) **

« C'est tout à fait ça » répond-il alors que le désir embrase ses reins. **(Houlà ! Hey j'ai de la vapeur qui me sort des oreilles là ! c'est normal ?)**

Harry lui fait un sourire lubrique** (le même que le mien ?^^) **et se penche pour lécher sa lèvre inférieure qu'il finit par prendre entre les siennes pour la mordiller tout en faisant des mouvements du bassin pour se frotter sur le sexe de Severus qui commence à se dresser. **(*.* le plus beau jour de ma vie ! hum…le thermomètre affiche 42 quand même !)** Lorsque Severus laisse échapper un gémissement, il prend violemment sa bouche et la pénètre de sa langue. Ils se dévorent mutuellement et leurs corps bougent plus frénétiquement. **(Ho mon dieu ! j'en suis a 47°C là ! je vais bientôt pouvoir faire cuire des pâtes !^^ trop sensuel !!) **Ils sont soumis à un désir impérieux, au besoin de se sentir nus l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre. **(Bave ! y a une flaque là ! attention ça glisse^^) **

Harry défait les boutons de la chemise noire et une fois le torse pale et musclé de son amant dévoilé, **(miam !^^)** il le parsème de baisers et de morsures, il est excité par l'odeur et le goût se sa peau. **(Miam, miam !!!^^) **Severus veut le toucher mais il immobilise ses mains, il veut lui donner du plaisir, seul. Il a besoin de le sentir soumis à sa volonté, tremblant et gémissant à cause de lui, juste à cause de lui. Severus se laisse faire. **(Ça c'est vraiment une première^^ trop bien ! j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne mais chouette !^^ tient : le thermomètre vient d'exploser ! bah, ça doit pas être bien grave^^) **

Après avoir torturé les tétons dressés par le désir, il défait le pantalon qu'il fait juste glisser suffisamment pour baisser le boxer aussi noir que le reste de la tenue de son amant et libérer l'érection douloureuse qui ne demandait que ça. **(Merde !! je saigne du nez et des oreilles maintenant !!^^)** Il plonge à nouveau sur les lèvres qu'il dévore. Puis il se recule pour contempler le résultat de son travail, Severus est échevelé, le souffle court et les pommettes colorées**. (Mais quelle vision érotique !! pure débauche ! quelqu'un a des mouchoirs ? non parce que là il faut que je colmates tous mes orifices ou il ne me restera plus rien !^^ pire que la momie de Ramsès^^)** Il essaye d'anticiper son prochain geste et ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'il comprend les intentions d'Harry, il n'a pas le temps de prononcer le « non » qu'il veut dire que le jeune homme a déjà baissé son pantalon et qu'il s'est empalé sur le sexe dressé. **(Wouawww !! bave, bave !!!! finalement c'est toujours Harry qui est soumis mais c'est cool quand même ! je préfère effectivement dans ce sens mais le contraire ne me gène pas^^ ça doit faire vachement mal a Harry n'empêche ! sans lubrifiant ni préparation…je souffre pour lui !^^) **

C'est lui qui est pénétré, mais pourtant Harry le domine totalement. **(La position qu'il a est comme Harry : faible mais fort a la fois^^)** Severus perd le souffle sous les sensations et le plaisir qu'il ressent à se sentir totalement emprisonné dans ce fourreau étroit. **(Je vais me sentir mal là !^^)** Il veut se dégager, il ne veut pas faire mal à Harry mais il ne peut amorcer le moindre mouvement avant que le jeune homme ne se relève et commence un va-et-vient, d'abord lascif et de plus en plus brutal et profond. **(ça tourne ! oui mes vidéos aussi^^)**

Le plaisir déferle par vagues de plus en plus puissantes sur les deux hommes jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la jouissance en même temps dans un grand cri. **(Et la béta est tombée dans le coma ! plus rien a en tirer !^^)** Harry se laisse retomber sur le torse de Severus qui s'accroche à lui comme à une bouée. **(Tout épuisé^^)**

Il reste quelques instants sans bouger, sans qu'Harry n'ait la force de se dégager. Ils se sentent bien, repus, complets. C'est Severus qui réussit à parler le premier.

« Je ne voudrais pas que Lavande, Padma, ou encore pire Tania, **(comment ça au pire !!! Mais sache que j'ai tout filmé ! Mais… qui ma piqué mes DVD ! Grrr ! M'en fout on recommence les tourtereaux !^^)** nous trouvent ainsi… »

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite…


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre : Le Charmeur de serpent**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Auteur : Agathe

Couple : Harry / Severus

Genre : UA. Romance et aventure.

Rating : M avec des relations entre hommes, un peu de violence et quelques situations sordides.

Résumé : Severus Snape engage à contrecœur Harry Potter dans son agence. Cette décision va les entrainer dans une drôle d'aventure et changer leurs vies.

**Béta**: Tania-sama **(qui souhaite une bonne année 2010^^)**

**Note** : le chapitre où on en apprend plus sur Remus et Draco. Je suis désolée de ralentir un peu le rythme de publication mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail et comme je vous l'avais dit au début, je donne la priorité à la traduction de Furry Magic.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Draco attend l'arrivée du train en provenance de Hastings en faisant les cent pas sur le quai de la gare. Il est profondément chamboulé par le couple que forment Harry et Severus. Parce que c'est bien ça qu'il a vu, un couple. Il ne s'agit pas d'une envie éphémère de partager du plaisir, ces deux là sont liés par quelque chose de très fort. Quelque chose que Draco ne peut pas comprendre mais qui lui laisse comme un goût désagréable dans la bouche… Comme un goût d'envie.

Il faut qu'il se secoue et pense à autre chose comme, pourquoi pas, mettre Remus Lupin dans son lit. Un sourire étire ses lèvres à cette idée.

Il est sorti de ses pensées par le train qui entre en gare et Remus, qui en descend prudemment sans doute à cause de ses blessures, se dirige vers lui.

« Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy »

« Bonjour Monsieur Lupin. Vous pouvez m'appeler Draco » répond-il en lui faisant son sourire le plus charmeur. « Voulez-vous que je prenne votre sac ? »

Le regard de Rémus est indéchiffrable, Draco frissonne sous les yeux dorés qui le transpercent.

« Non merci. Je suis capable de le porter seul »

Ça va peut-être se révéler un peu plus compliqué que prévu. Le ton de l'homme est sec et il ne lui a pas proposé d'utiliser son prénom, comme l'aurait exigé la moindre des politesses. Draco ne perd toutefois pas confiance, il sait qu'il est désirable et aucun homme ne lui a jamais résisté. Ce n'est pas Lupin qui va commencer. Ça prendra juste un peu plus de temps et d'efforts que prévu.

Il déploie tout son charme sur le chemin qui les conduit à Prince's House en commentant avec brio le charme médiéval du village et en parsemant son discours d'allusions subtiles au fait qu'il serait parfaitement disponible pour une aventure. A son grand dépit, il n'obtient aucune réaction de l'homme qui se contente de regarder ce qu'il lui montre sans aucun commentaire.

Draco est excédé, il n'a jamais supporté qu'on l'ignore. Il n'arrive pas à cerner cet homme. Pourtant, il est certain qu'il ne lui est pas indifférent, il l'a clairement senti à l'hôpital. Il a vu sa réaction lorsqu'il l'a aidé à se redresser.

Il pousse la porte d'entrée pour le laisser passer.

« Je crois qu'il est prévu que vous dormiez sur le canapé, mais il y a un lit deux places dans ma chambre et je serais ravi de vous accueillir ». Draco est volontairement provocant, il veut que Lupin réagisse même si c'est pour le repousser.

Remus regarde calmement le jeune homme. Il est vraiment beau mais il ne le comprend pas. Pourquoi insiste-t-il ? Que cherche-t-il en draguant de manière éhontée un homme fatigué qui a vingt ans de plus que lui et un physique des plus banal ? Après tout, peu importe. Il n'a jamais aimé les gens superficiels qui ne pensent qu'à leur plaisir et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer, même pour un jeune homme attirant.

« Je pense que le canapé sera parfait. Je suppose qu'un enfant gâté comme vous n'apprécie pas de partager sa chambre et pour ma part, je n'ai jamais supporté les snobs arrogants ».

Remus n'a pas élevé le ton, il n'a mis aucun ton de reproche dans sa phrase. Il a juste fait un constat et c'est d'autant plus douloureux pour Draco. Comment ce type ose-t-il le juger alors qu'il ne le connaît pas. Comment ose-t-il le repousser sans même lui laisser une chance ? Draco veut lui faire mal aussi.

« Excusez-moi d'avoir voulu être aimable, Monsieur Lupin. Pour ma part, je ne mets dans mon lit que des hommes qui ont un minimum de classe et ce n'est vraiment pas votre cas »

Lupin esquisse un léger sourire et se tourne vers Severus qui vient d'entrer dans le hall en les regardant avec curiosité.

« C'est parfait. Je vois que nous sommes d'accord » répond Remus sans même le regarder.

Draco furieux se dirige à grands pas vers la bibliothèque dont il ouvre la porte avec fracas et la fait claquer derrière lui.

Il reste debout, les poings serrés et tremblant de colère avec une furieuse envie de pleurer qu'il doit à tout prix réfréner. Il ne se laissera pas atteindre par les paroles de ce type qu'il ne connaît même pas. Il a résisté à bien pire avec son père.

Harry qui était tranquillement en train de lire sursaute violemment autant à cause du bruit de la porte que sous l'assaut des sentiments de Draco. De la colère… un peu, mais surtout de la peine, une détresse immense devant un sentiment de rejet. Son ami va très mal et il réagit à l'instinct en se levant pour aller l'enlacer. Il l'entraine vers le canapé en le gardant serré contre lui. Draco lutte toujours contre les larmes en enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Harry qui lui tapote maladroitement le dos.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas une marque de faiblesse de pleurer. Parfois, il faut laisser sortir sa peine pour pouvoir la dépasser… » dit doucement Harry en se rappelant les paroles de Lavande.

Draco commence à pleurer et Harry lui murmure des paroles de réconfort sans queue ni tête. Peu à peu, le jeune blond se calme et sa respiration devient plus calme.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis pathétique de me laisser aller ainsi » dit Draco en se reculant.

« Non. Je suis ton ami et c'est normal de craquer devant ses amis »

Draco le regarde curieusement. « Il y a bien longtemps que je ne me suis pas laissé aller devant quelqu'un et je n'ai jamais eu de vrais amis »

« Et bien il y a un début à tout ! » dit Harry en souriant, puis il reprend plus sérieusement. « Pourquoi ? ».

Draco hésite un instant puis commence à parler d'une voix absente, comme si ce qu'il racontait ne le concernait pas vraiment.

« A cause de mon père. Aussi loin que je m'en rappelle, il m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait être dur, impitoyable, sans sentiments, parce que c'était des faiblesses dont les autres pouvaient se servir. Il interdisait à ma mère de me câliner en lui disant qu'elle allait faire de moi une tapette… C'est ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Ma mère passait parfois l'interdiction quand elle sentait que j'étais trop malheureux mais elle le payait très cher s'il le découvrait ».

Draco se tait quelques instants, son plongeon dans le passé est douloureux, les blessures sont toujours ouvertes. « Quand j'avais six ans, j'ai trouvé un chaton abandonné que j'ai ramené à la maison. Je l'avais baptisé Caramel parce qu'il en avait la couleur. Lorsque mon père m'a trouvé en train de le câliner, il l'a attrapé et l'a jeté violemment contre un mur. Il s'est assis face à moi, a pris un verre de whisky et m'a dit que si je bougeais ou si je laissais échapper la moindre larme, j'aurais droit à une correction. Je voyais du coin de l'œil Caramel qui respirait faiblement, puis il s'est arrêté… il est mort. Au bout d'un temps qui m'a paru durer des années, mon père s'est levé en me disant qu'il était fier de moi ».

Les larmes coulent à nouveau sur ses joues sans qu'il semble s'en rendre compte. « A dix ans, mon père m'a envoyé dans un internat extrêmement sévère où les châtiments corporels et les humiliations faisaient partis du quotidien. Il paraît que ça forge le caractère. Lorsque les vacances sont arrivées, je n'avais qu'une hâte, retrouver ma mère et lui dire que je voulais revenir vivre avec elle. Je me suis précipité dans sa chambre et j'ai vu la porte de sa salle de bain ouverte, j'avais tellement envie de la voir que je suis entré sans réfléchir. Elle était dans la baignoire, toute habillée et les veines tranchées. Je me suis jeté sur elle pour la secouer et j'ai hurlé, elle ne voulait plus bouger. Mon père est arrivé et il m'a giflé en me disant que je ne devais pas pleurer une femme aussi faible qui m'avait abandonné ».

Draco est repris de gros sanglots et Harry le prend à nouveau dans ses bras pour le calmer.

« Lorsque je suis retourné à l'internat, quelque chose était mort en moi. Je suis devenu froid, sarcastique, j'ai mis un masque pour que personne ne puisse m'atteindre. Pas plus mon père que les autres. Ça a marché. Je suis devenu le Prince de la bande qui formait l'élite de l'internat, tout le monde pliait devant moi. Et mon connard de père était fier alors qu'il m'avait tué. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas craquer et que je ne veux pas avoir d'amis. Je ne veux pas être responsable de leur mort… » La voix de Draco s'est éteinte sur ses dernières paroles.

« Dans ce cas, je suis un ami parfait. Déjà bébé, j'ai été surnommé le survivant. La mort ne veut pas de moi ! » dit Harry en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Draco, moi je le sais, Severus le sait, ainsi que tous ceux de l'agence. Qu'as-tu fait pour que Remus ne s'en aperçoive pas ? Parce que je suppose que c'est de là que vient cette grande colère».

« Je l'ai dragué et ce connard m'a envoyé promener en me traitant de jeune con arrogant ou quelque chose qui voulait dire la même chose… »

« Moi aussi je t'ai déjà traité de jeune con arrogant. Ça ne t'a jamais mis dans un état pareil… Pourquoi est-ce différent ? »

Draco hausse les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. De toute façon ça m'est égal… »

« Tu recommences à faire ton sale gosse ! Ça ne t'est pas égal et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu lui as fait ton cinéma habituel de dragueur si son avis sur toi est important ? »

« J'avais envie qu'il soit capable de voir au-delà parce que je ne sais pas être vrai… »

« Et bien, si tu veux Remus, il va falloir apprendre. Je ne le connais pas beaucoup mais je pense que c'est un homme qui place la sincérité au dessus de tout. Il est fidèle, comme le prouve son amitié pour Black et la culpabilité que j'ai sentie lorsqu'il a découvert qu'il était sans doute responsable de la mort de mes parents. Pourtant, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que Pettigrew était un traitre… Mais il s'en veut quand même. Je crois que c'est un Homme Bien, comme Severus. Ces hommes là, on ne peut pas les traiter comme les autres. Ils ne marchent pas dans les faux-semblants. Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ton père ou comme mon oncle, les Hommes Biens existent… Et dans ce village, j'ai découvert qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens bien et ça vaut le coup de ne pas les laisser passer sans essayer de les connaître. Je te laisse te reprendre, on t'attendra au salon ».

Harry quitte doucement la bibliothèque et se dirige vers le salon où il entend parler Severus sur un ton assez dur.

« J'ai du mal à comprendre comment toi, parmi tous, tu peux t'arrêter aux apparences. J'aime beaucoup Draco et tu n'as pas intérêt à le blesser. Si j'étais resté sur ma première impression au sujet d'Harry, je le considérerais toujours comme un morveux délinquant et irrespectueux et je serais passé à coté d'un jeune homme très mature et merveilleux qui me rend terriblement heureux… »

Il est interrompu par l'entrée d'Harry dans la pièce et le sourire radieux qu'il affiche ne laisse aucun doute quant au fait qu'il a entendu ses dernières paroles. Severus hausse un sourcil pour le défier de faire un commentaire, le jeune homme se contente d'élargir son sourire, ce qui provoque un grognement réprobateur.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un veut un whisky avant le dîner ? » demande Harry aux deux hommes qui acceptent.

Il s'installe sur le canapé près de Severus et Remus qui est dans le fauteuil en face constate avec amusement que les deux hommes ont bougé la jambe afin d'être en contact.

Severus raconte à Remus ce qu'ils ont appris par le mail d'Albus et les décisions qu'ils ont prises pour mettre Tom Riddle hors d'état de nuire, dont le fait qu'il accompagne Draco pour aller récupérer les documents qu'il a du garder pour assurer ses arrières et qu'il les aide pour démanteler le réseau qui a infiltré les entreprises Black.

Remus est stupéfait. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que le frère d'Albus soit à l'origine de tout ça. Comment a-t-il pu nous laisser dans l'ignorance ? S'il avait parlé plus tôt, on aurait pu éviter tous ces drames. Je lui ai toujours fait une confiance aveugle… »

« Il ne sert à rien de ruminer sur ce qui est passé. Ce qui est important c'est l'avenir et de savoir si vous voulez nous aider… » L'interrompt Draco qui, en dehors de ses yeux légèrement rougis, a récupéré toute sa superbe. Il se sert à son tour un whisky et s'assoit avec élégance dans le fauteuil à coté de Remus.

Remus fait tourner la glace dans son verre en le fixant. « Je veux vous aider. Mais avant d'oublier le passé, je dois m'excuser et vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai mal réagi à ce qui n'était pour vous qu'un petit flirt sans importance ». Il relève les yeux pour regarder Draco.

« A l'âge de six ans, suite à un accident, j'ai eu besoin d'une transfusion et malheureusement, le sang était contaminé par le virus du sida. La maladie ne s'est pas développée mais je porte le virus en moi. A l'époque nous habitions dans un petit village où tout se sait. Les habitants ont eu peur et ils ont dit à leurs enfants de ne pas s'approcher de moi. J'ai vécu comme un pestiféré en me faisant traiter d'anormal. J'avais envie de mourir, je ne voulais pas vivre avec cette bête mortelle en moi. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius arrive au collège en sixième. Il est venu me parler et les autres l'ont immédiatement mis en garde. Il les a juste regardés et puis il m'a roulé une pelle, ensuite il leur a dit qu'ils étaient tous des connards qui ne méritaient pas que je leur parle. J'étais abasourdi mais il a réussi peu à peu à me sortir de ma coquille et il est devenu mon ami. Il m'a sans doute sauvé mais il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai gardé des vieux réflexes de défense et qu'un homme aussi beau qui me fait des avances me met mal à l'aise ».

« Je comprends qu'il soit difficile de faire abstraction du fait que je suis magnifique » répond Draco en souriant, bien qu'il se traite mentalement de tous les noms pour ses approches sans subtilité et qu'il ressente une pointe de jalousie pour ce Sirius qui semble si important.

« Je te propose que nous repartions de zéro. Bonjour, je m'appelle Remus et je suis ravi de te rencontrer, Draco ».

Remus lui tend la main et Draco la prend en faisant un sourire sincère qui remue quelque chose dans son estomac. « Bonjour Remus. Je suis Draco, un connard arrogant qui se soigne avec l'aide de ses amis… » répond Draco en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

« Bien. Maintenant qu'il est établi que nous sommes tous des handicapés sociaux, enfin surtout vous, si nous allions manger avant de tomber dans un sentimentalisme dégoulinant que je ne pourrais en aucun cas supporter ? » demande Severus en se récoltant un regard noir d'Harry qui trouve la scène touchante.

L'ambiance est beaucoup plus détendue lorsqu'ils arrivent au kit-kat café où Severus a réservé. Toutefois, en entrant dans le restaurant, il se fige et Harry est obligé de le pousser à l'intérieur avec l'aide de Draco.

« Je vous garantie que vous ne me ferez pas monter sur scène ! »

Severus vient de découvrir que c'est soirée karaoké et connaissant son copain Paul, il va passer une soirée d'enfer. Le repas est agréable et ils parlent de sujets tous plus futiles les uns que les autres. Le temps d'une soirée, ils oublient Tom Riddle pour simplement être heureux. Jusqu'à ce que Paul monte sur scène pour lancer le Karaoké en appelant Harry avec le soutien de toute la salle. Severus est très étonné lorsqu'il voit le jeune homme se lever volontiers. Il aurait peut-être du surveiller le nombre de pintes de bière qu'il a absorbé. Il est absolument adorable avec ses joues roses et son air timide.

Harry dit quelque chose à l'oreille de Paul. Lorsque les premières notes s'élèvent, Severus n'en croit pas ses oreilles et Draco se met à siffler comme un fou.

Harry a la tête baissée et il la relève doucement pour lancer un regard faussement timide sur le public. Puis il commence à se déhancher sensuellement et à chanter d'une voix basse.

_.I made it through the wilderness,somehow I made it through...  
Didn't know how lost I was,until I found you..._

_I was beat,incomplete,I'd been had,I was sad and blue...  
But you made me feel...Yeah you ma...de me feel,  
shiny and new...Yeah_

_  
Like a virgin(yeah),touched for the very first time…_

Ce mélange de perversité et d'innocence qui le caractérise met le feu à la salle et Severus n'a pas assez d'yeux pour fusiller méchamment tous ceux qui le regardent avec convoitise.

Paul s'approche et lui pose une main apaisante sur l'épaule. « Calme-toi Severus. Ce n'est qu'une chanson et il fait un tabac ! »

Harry qui a vu la scène et la main de Paul sur l'épaule de Severus s'empresse de descendre de la scène et de venir s'asseoir sur les genoux de l'Homme Bien pour finir sa prestation en l'allumant un maximum.

Paul, Draco et Remus sont morts de rire. « Vous vous êtes vraiment bien trouvés ! Aussi jaloux et possessifs l'un que l'autre » dit Paul qui repart servir d'autres clients. Alors que Severus profite des dernières notes pour embrasser Harry.

« Non mais franchement… Madonna !!! Tu n'avais rien de mieux ? » demande Severus faussement fâché.

« Quoi ? Tu aurais préféré George Mickael ou Elton John ? » demande innocemment Harry.

Severus se contente de hausser les épaules devant tant de stupidité en resserrant sa prise sur la taille d'Harry dés fois qu'il aurait des velléités à y retourner.

Mais c'est Draco qui sort du noir pour s'avancer sur la scène… Avec des couettes !!! C'est au tour d'Harry de se mettre à siffler et à hurler « vas-y Britney ! Montres ce que tu sais faire ! ». Tous les clients sont morts de rire aux mimiques de Draco qui exagère un maximum. Même Remus part dans un fou rire et ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

A la fin de sa prestation, Draco fait signe à Harry de le rejoindre et ils chantent le refrain une dernière fois ensemble. Ils sont absolument déchainés et les clients sont tous debout en train de taper dans les mains.

Après une dizaine de saluts, ils reviennent en riant à leur table. En voyant Draco avec les yeux pétillants et un sourire sincère aux lèvres, Remus se dit que Severus a sans doute raison et qu'il faut toujours dépasser les apparences.

A suivre

* * *

RAR sans adresses

Calimero : j'ai vraiment été très touchée par ta dernière review et tes remarques me poussent à continuer. Merci.

Nounou : merci pour ton petit mot.

* * *

Le bonus de Tania :

Il faut qu'il se secoue et pense à autre chose comme, pourquoi pas, mettre Remus Lupin dans son lit. Un sourire étire ses lèvres à cette idée. **(Oui, le mumus dans un lit mais aussi pour la vie ! si tu le blesses je dis a mon double fictif de venir te faire une morale sur l'amour qui te laissera baba !^^ et je te refais manger l'infecte casse croûte des commères !^^)**

« Bonjour Monsieur Lupin. Vous pouvez m'appeler Draco » **(vil séducteur^^)** répond-il en lui faisant son sourire le plus charmeur. « Voulez-vous que je prenne votre sac ? » **(Et gentleman en plus !)**

« Non merci. Je suis capable de le porter seul » **(et toc ! un mumus il faut le mériter ! on joue pas avec lui !^^)**

Il n'arrive pas à cerner cet homme. Pourtant, il est certain qu'il ne lui est pas indifférent, il l'a clairement senti à l'hôpital. Il a vu sa réaction lorsqu'il l'a aidé à se redresser. **(C'est le comportement et la raison de ce comportement qui l'énerve ! il t'a déjà percé a jour !^^)**

Remus regarde calmement le jeune homme. Il est vraiment beau mais il ne le comprend pas. Pourquoi insiste-t-il ? Que cherche-t-il en draguant de manière éhontée un homme fatigué qui a vingt ans de plus que lui et un physique des plus banal ? **(Malheureusement pour le moment c'est que du sexe mais on compte sur toi pour y apporter de l'amour^^ et tu n'es pas « banal » mais timide, intelligent, sexy, sauvage,…je continue ?^^)**

« Excusez-moi d'avoir voulu être aimable, Monsieur Lupin. Pour ma part, je ne mets dans mon lit que des hommes qui ont un minimum de classe et ce n'est vraiment pas votre cas »** (ouin !!! ils s'entre insultent ! je suis triste !)**

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas une marque de faiblesse de pleurer. Parfois, il faut laisser sortir sa peine pour pouvoir la dépasser… » Dit doucement Harry en se rappelant les paroles de Lavande. **(Sages paroles d'ailleurs ! les hommes devraient pleurer plus souvent dés qu'ils en ont besoin ça les empêcherait d'être violents, méchants et de souffrir pour rien !)**

Je voyais du coin de l'œil Caramel qui respirait faiblement, puis il s'est arrêté… il est mort. Au bout d'un temps qui m'a paru durer des années, mon père s'est levé en me disant qu'il était fier de moi ». **(L'ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRE !! on ne fait pas de mal aux chats, et aux enfants sans en payer le prix fort ! MONSTRE !!! J'aime les chats et les enfants et toute maltraitance envers eux me met dans une colère noire ! J'espère que drago tuera son père dés qu'il en aura l'occasion ou mon personnage pour me calmer !!!!!)**

et je serais passé à coté d'un jeune homme très mature et merveilleux qui me rend terriblement heureux… » **(Snif ! ca c'est de l'amour ! et une belle leçon de vie ! ont ne doit jamais se fier aux apparences, elles sont plus souvent trompeuses !)**

« A l'âge de six ans, suite à un accident, j'ai eu besoin d'une transfusion et malheureusement, le sang était contaminé par le virus du sida. **(Ha merde !)** La maladie ne s'est pas développée mais je porte le virus en moi. **(Belle interprétation de la lycanthropie de Rémus^^)**

« Bien. Maintenant qu'il est établi que nous sommes tous des handicapés sociaux, **(^^ mais parfois les blessures permettent de devenir fort et d'avancer encore plus^^)** enfin surtout vous, si nous allions manger avant de tomber dans un sentimentalisme dégoulinant que je ne pourrais en aucun cas supporter ? » **(Briseur d'ambiance ! Severus reste Severus !^^)** Demande Severus en se récoltant un regard noir d'Harry qui trouve la scène touchante. **(Bien fait, na !^^) **

. Il est absolument adorable avec ses joues roses et son air timide. (**^^ Trop bien ! heureusement que tout le village est piégé de camera et de micro de mon cru, Niark, Niark !!^^)**

C'est au tour d'Harry de se mettre à siffler et à hurler « vas-y Britney ! Montres ce que tu sais faire ! ». **(Mouahaha ! mes vidéos vont valoir de l'or !)**

. Ils sont absolument déchainés et les clients sont tous debout en train de taper dans les mains**. (ca c'est de l'ambiance gay et chaleureuse ! huhu^^) **

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Pour les vidéos, il faut contacter directement Tania !**

**Bonne année à tout le monde et à bientôt…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre : Le Charmeur de serpent**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Auteur : Agathe

Couple : Harry / Severus

Genre : UA. Romance et aventure.

Rating : M avec des relations entre hommes, un peu de violence et quelques situations sordides.

Résumé : Severus Snape engage à contrecœur Harry Potter dans son agence. Cette décision va les entrainer dans une drôle d'aventure et changer leurs vies.

**Béta**: Tania-sama

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Remus séjourne à Tilling depuis trois jours. Ses explications et la soirée au kit-kat café ont déjà bien contribué à améliorer ses relations avec Draco mais les discussions qu'ils ont eues depuis les ont vraiment rapprochés.

Draco avait été très étonné que Remus parle avec autant de détachement de sa séropositivité. Remus lui avait expliqué que pendant des années, il n'osait pas le dire et que lorsqu'il y était obligé parce qu'une relation devenait sérieuse, la plupart des hommes fuyaient sans se retourner, ce qui le blessait encore plus. Il préférait désormais l'afficher immédiatement, ce qui lui évitait de cruelles désillusions. La réponse de Draco avait été très claire :

« Je suis ravi que tous ces crétins aient laissé passer leur chance »

Ils se font mutuellement du bien. Remus prend de l'assurance et Draco abandonne de plus en plus souvent son masque d'arrogance.

Remus leur a donné tous les accès au réseau des entreprises Black et Harry et Severus sont en train de chercher les malversations réalisées par les sbires de Voldemort et d'identifier tous les membres qui ont infiltrés les diverses entreprises du groupe. La bande est bien organisée et le travail est fastidieux. Harry est en admiration devant les capacités de Severus face à un ordinateur. Il apprend beaucoup. Il ne sera sans doute jamais à son niveau mais il va essayer de s'en rapprocher au maximum.

Harry s'est autorisé une pause sous la tonnelle du jardin qu'il a déclaré comme son petit coin de paradis. Des plantes grimpantes et luxurieuses le dissimulent complètement à la vue du monde. Il se sent bien et détendu, il aimerait passer sa vie dans ce village où il se sent enfin chez lui, un petit bout de monde où il n'est pas étranger.

Ces pensées l'amènent inexorablement à se rappeler le thé chez Lavande, deux jours auparavant. Un sourire involontaire envahit son visage en revoyant l'expression de Severus lorsqu'il a découvert que c'était lui qui présidait la cérémonie du thé et qu'il l'avait vu avaler sans broncher un des sandwichs de bienvenue. L'homme, d'habitude si maitrisé, n'a pas pu cacher sa stupéfaction. La bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, il regardait tour à tour Lavande et Harry sans réussir à sortir un mot. Cet air profondément stupide n'a duré que quelques secondes avant que l'habituel self-contrôle de Severus ne reprenne le dessus, mais c'était vraiment jouissif et Harry regrette de ne pas avoir une photo qui immortalise cet instant qui n'est surement pas prêt de se reproduire.

Le mauvais coté de la chose, c'est que Remus s'est douté de quelque chose et qu'après avoir reniflé son sandwich, il a déclaré qu'il ne mangerait pas cette horreur. Draco lui a dit qu'il était un rabat joie mais il a cependant été accepté à l'unanimité dans la communauté en raison de sa sagacité.

« Harry ! »

L'appel de Severus le ramène à l'instant présent et il se dirige vers l'homme qui l'attend sur le pas de la porte.

« Lavande vient d'arriver. Ils ont découvert le traitre… »

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit aussitôt et il suit Severus dans le salon où les attendent Lavande et Draco. Il retrouve le sourire le temps d'aller embrasser Lavande et de s'asseoir face à elle, rejoint immédiatement par Severus qui prend place contre lui.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il va falloir investir dans un pied de biche pour les décoller ces deux là ! » grommelle Draco. Ce qui lui vaut un regard noir des trois occupants de la pièce. Pas du tout impressionné, il se renfonce dans son fauteuil pour écouter la suite.

« Bien tout d'abord, Tania a innocenté Blaise Zabini très rapidement. Toutefois, elle m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'elle devait encore approfondir le sujet… » commence Lavande avec un toussotement réprobateur et un regard noir pour Draco qui lui répond par un sourire ironique. Après tout, il n'a fait qu'une suggestion, ce n'est pas de sa faute si Tania l'a prise au pied de la lettre.

Le visage de Lavande devient plus sombre lorsqu'elle reprend la parole. « Padma s'est occupé de Seamus Finnigan qui est blanc comme neige et j'ai établi sans aucun doute possible que c'est Pansy Parkinson qui a donné des renseignements à Tom Riddle. Elle est sa maîtresse et ils se retrouvent, chaque semaine depuis six mois, dans un hôtel où je les ai suivis et observés en empruntant la tenue d'une femme de chambre. Il n'y a aucun doute… »

« Quelle salope !!! » éclate Harry, les yeux flamboyants de colère.

Severus pose sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme qui s'est tendu comme un élastique prêt à rompre. « Calme-toi Harry. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que Tom est un séducteur redoutable. Il est capable de déployer un charme auquel il est pratiquement impossible de résister. Il ne faut pas juger Pansy trop sévèrement avant de l'avoir entendue… »

« Et bien, retourne baiser avec lui si il est aussi irrésistible ! Cette pourriture a tué… Mes parents, les tiens, Albus… Sans compter les victimes innocentes que nous ne connaissons pas. Il a détruit ma vie et tu oses excuser une salope sans morale qui nous a trahis alors que nous lui accordions notre confiance ? ». Harry se lève d'un bond au bord des larmes et au-delà de la fureur. Il préfère quitter la pièce avant de dire des choses qu'il regrettera.

Severus regarde la porte claquer en soupirant puis il retient par le bras Draco qui s'était levé pour le suivre. « Je lui laisse un peu de temps pour se calmer et je vais aller le voir ».

« C'est normal qu'il réagisse mal. C'est la première fois qu'il considère des gens comme faisant partie de sa famille. Il n'y a rien de pire que se faire trahir par sa famille, surtout quand tu l'as choisie » dit Lavande en posant sa main sur celle de Severus.

« Je le sais Lavande. Je le connais bien et je sais exactement ce qu'il ressent. Surtout avec cette peur qui ne le quitte jamais d'être abandonné » répond Severus en lui souriant gentiment.

« Je connais Pansy depuis des années et j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre comment elle a pu nous faire ça et encore plus à lui trouver des excuses. Je comprends vraiment la colère d'Harry » dit Draco tristement.

« Je ne mentais pas lorsque j'ai dit que Tom est redoutable et je suppose qu'il a trouvé des mensonges convaincants qui lui ont donné l'impression de faire ce qui était juste » répond Severus avant de se retourner vers Lavande. « Où est-elle ? »

« Dans ma cave. Nous avons appelé Rusard pour la ramener, d'une part pour la mettre en sécurité et d'autre part, parce qu'il faut l'interroger. Peut-être pourrons-nous lui ouvrir les yeux… »

« …et l'utiliser. Tu as eu raison Lavande. Je vais monter voir Harry et essayer de lui faire entendre raison, ce qui peut prendre un moment. Ensuite, nous irons interroger Pansy ».

Avant de partir, Severus se tourne vers Draco. « C'est toujours ce soir que vous allez au Manoir Malfoy ? »

« Oui. Tout est prêt. Tania s'est chargée d'organiser une réception à laquelle elle a invité mon père. Il y a tellement de personnalités qu'il ne la ratera pour rien au monde. Elle m'a d'ailleurs dit que pour la récompenser, tu allais devoir accorder un mois de congés à Blaise… »

« On verra ça. Pour l'instant je vais voir Harry » répond Severus qui ne peut s'empêcher un léger sourire. Cette fille est totalement déjantée mais il l'aime beaucoup.

oooOOOooo

Il entre doucement dans la chambre et découvre Harry devant la fenêtre, tout son corps est crispé et ses poings sont serrés. Severus soupire, apparemment, il n'est pas calmé.

Severus s'avance derrière lui pour l'enlacer tendrement mais Harry se dégage brusquement et lui fait face, le visage déformé par la colère.

« Je t'ai dit d'aller retrouver ton connard charismatique »

Severus ne répond rien, il va simplement s'allonger sur le lit, met les bras derrière sa tête et ferme les yeux. Il connaît suffisamment Harry pour savoir qu'il faut juste lui laisser le temps de réaliser qu'il est stupide. C'est inutile d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison tant qu'il est dans son monde où il est un monstre que personne ne peut aimer.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il sent le matelas s'affaisser et une tête se poser sur son torse. Il ne bouge toujours pas. Il sent enfin Harry se détendre contre lui et un murmure s'élève.

« Excuse-moi. J'ai paniqué à l'idée que tu l'aimais toujours et que tu allais me laisser ».

Severus dégage une de ses mains pour caresser tendrement les cheveux d'Harry. « Je sais. Et je suppose que maintenant tu te rends compte que c'est stupide… »

« Pourquoi la défends-tu ? Elle nous a trahis. Comment peux-tu l'excuser ? »

« Je ne l'excuse pas mais je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute parce que je sais à quel point Tom peut être machiavélique. J'ai mis trois ans à réaliser que c'était une ordure sans scrupule. J'ai fait des choses horribles parce que je le suivais aveuglément... »

La voix de Severus s'est cassée et Harry remonte pour l'embrasser. « Ce n'était pas de ta faute » lui murmure-t-il en caressant sa joue.

« Pourquoi n'accordes-tu pas la même indulgence à Pansy ? Pourquoi la condamnes-tu sans même l'avoir entendue ? »

Harry reste un moment sans parler, ne trouvant pas de réponses à ces questions. « Tu essayes de me manipuler… »

« Non » commence Severus en souriant. « J'essaye juste de te faire comprendre qu'il faut l'écouter avant de la juger et ne pas te laisser conduire par tes émotions sans réfléchir. Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences »

Ce sont ces derniers mots qui font basculer Harry. Il se rappelle la discussion qu'il a surprise entre Severus et Remus et se sent honteux.

« D'accord » répond-il en bougonnant pour ne pas perdre totalement la face.

Severus qui le connaît bien sourit ironiquement, ce qui agace profondément Harry qui se sait percé à jour. « Et bien, allons-y tout de suite… »

« Quoi ? » dit Harry en se relevant brusquement. « Elle est là ? »

« Oui, Au sous-sol chez Lavande »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Lavande a pensé qu'elle pouvait être en danger et que si elle avait été manipulée pour servir Tom, il y avait une chance que nous puissions la persuader de se joindre à nous ».

oooOOOooo

Pansy est assise droite sur son fauteuil avec un visage fermé et elle tourne à peine la tête pour regarder les deux hommes entrer. Ils s'assoient face à elle et elle entame immédiatement les hostilités sur un ton agressif.

« Je suis prisonnière ? J'ai déjà été jugée et condamnée ? »

Severus la regarde un instant puis répond sur un ton glacial. « Ce n'est pas à nous de te juger. Je pense que tu es assez grande pour le faire toi-même. Par contre, effectivement, nous te retiendrons ici. Tu as déjà failli faire tuer Harry une fois et je ne te laisserais pas recommencer ».

La voix de Severus est remplie d'une colère froide qui fait frissonner Harry mais Pansy ne montre aucune réaction. Il reprend sur le même ton. « Peux-tu nous donner une explication sur ta trahison ? Comment en es-tu arrivée à coucher avec une enflure de la trempe de Tom Riddle et à lui donner des renseignements sur nos plans ? »

Severus qui était resté calme lors de l'annonce de la trahison de Pansy ne peut pas supporter d'être face à celle qui est responsable des tortures d'Harry. Il n'a qu'une envie, c'est la frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle explique les raisons de son acte et il fait appel à toute son expérience pour ne pas se laisser aller à ses pulsions meurtrières.

« Je n'ai rien à vous expliquer. Je vous ai trahis. Je suis une salope lubrique. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire ». Pansy est toujours fière et son visage reflète une expression de défi qui exaspère Severus.

« Bien. Dans ce cas… », il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant de voir avec surprise Harry bondir de son fauteuil, s'asseoir à coté de Pansy et la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune fille reste tout d'abord raide comme un piquet mais Harry caresse tendrement son dos et lui parle avec douceur.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas une salope. Mais il faut que tu nous expliques ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on puisse te faire à nouveau confiance. Laisses-toi aller… Expliques-nous… »

La douceur et le réconfort que lui apporte Harry font céder toutes les défenses de Pansy qui se met à pleurer. Harry la garde dans ses bras puis lorsqu'elle s'écarte d'elle-même en le remerciant, il retourne s'asseoir aux cotés de Severus qui ne comprend pas comment les choses ont pu s'inverser ainsi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que l'empathie d'Harry a du lui permettre de percevoir les émotions de Pansy et qu'elles contredisaient sans doute son attitude. Il n'a pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion avant que Pansy ne prenne la parole d'une voix hésitante.

« Il y a environ six mois, je suis allée boire un verre dans un pub. J'étais seule, comme toujours, et j'avais désespérément besoin de compagnie. Tom m'a abordée et il était vraiment charmant. Drôle, attentif et prévenant. Sous ses yeux, j'avais l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante au monde et c'était bien. Nous avons couché ensemble le soir même et je n'avais jamais eu un tel amant ». Pansy se tait pour retrouver son calme et Harry fusille Severus du regard, il n'arrive pas à accepter que Tom soit un merveilleux amant. Il ne récolte qu'un lever de sourcil ironique en réponse et il comprend parfaitement le message, « je te l'avais dit ». Leur attention se reporte sur Pansy lorsqu'elle reprend la parole.

« Une nuit, il m'a raconté son passé. Il m'a appris qu'Albus était son frère et qu'il l'avait abandonné dans un orphelinat et l'avait dépossédé de tous les biens de sa famille. Il m'a dit aussi que son frère avait engagé Silver Snake pour le retrouver parce qu'il voulait l'éliminer une fois pour toute. Et c'est moi ! C'est moi qui lui aie proposé de le tenir au courant de nos enquêtes. Il m'avait persuadé qu'Albus vous manipulait et que vous ne vous rendiez pas compte de ce que vous faisiez. Je l'ai cru jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione me raconte ce qui s'était passé et qu'Harry avait failli mourir à cause de moi… ». Pansy s'arrête à nouveau au bord des larmes.

« Mais pourquoi avoir continué à le rencontrer ? » demande doucement Harry.

« Parce que cette ordure avait des vidéos de nos ébats et de mes confidences sur l'oreiller et qu'il menaçait de vous les envoyer. Je ne voulais pas vous perdre et j'étais obligée de continuer à le retrouver à l'hôtel. Il n'avait plus rien de l'amant doux et prévenant du début. C'est un sadique, un pervers qui prend son pied à faire mal et à humilier ». Pansy frissonne de dégoût. « Mais j'étais bien décidée à ne lui donner aucune information. J'étais obligée d'être son jouet sexuel mais je vous jure que je n'aurais plus rien lâché ».

Un silence lourd tombe sur la pièce après cette confession. Harry est bouleversé autant par la confession que par les émotions de Pansy. Il se jure de mettre ce type hors d'état de nuire une bonne fois pour toute. C'est Severus qui rompt le silence.

« Je te comprends. Je sais ce que tu as vécu »

« Tu me comprends ? » demande Pansy vraiment surprise.

« Oui » lui répons très sérieusement Severus. « Nous avons un plan pour mettre Riddle hors d'état de nuire et il est possible que nous ayons besoin de toi. Ça sera dur parce qu'il faudra que tu le revoies en tête à tête une dernière fois pour lui donner des informations… »

Harry est prêt à bondir pour protester mais Pansy le devance.

« Je suis d'accord. Je suis prête à tout pour le détruire ».

Et Harry ne dit rien car il sent le soulagement de Pansy qui voit dans cette proposition une chance de rédemption.

« Tu es certaine » demande Severus avec compassion.

Pansy ne répond rien mais son air déterminé parle pour elle.

« Bien. Je vais te donner les grandes lignes. Nous allons l'acculer en mettant hors d'état de nuire Lucius Malfoy qui est son plus grand soutien. Puis en vidant tous ses comptes et en renvoyant le même jour tous les membres de son organisation qui ont infiltrés les entreprises Black… »

« Lucius Malfoy, le père de Draco ? » demande Pansy avec incrédulité et Harry lui confirme d'un signe de tête. « Je savais que c'était un salaud parce que je connais Draco depuis le pensionnat mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque là… »

« Ça devrait le déstabiliser suffisamment pour qu'il tombe tête baissé dans le piège que nous allons lui tendre en l'attirant ici, sur notre territoire. Et c'est là que ton rôle intervient. Tu devras lui révéler où nous sommes, sans qu'il ait le moindre soupçon »

Pansy hoche la tête et il est facile de deviner qu'elle est déjà en train d'élaborer une stratégie. C'est à ce moment que des coups résonnent sur la porte et que Draco entre dans la pièce.

D'un seul coup d'œil sur les occupants, il comprend que la situation est éclaircie et il va prendre Pansy dans ses bras. Elle s'accroche à lui comme à une bouée en murmurant une litanie de « excuse-moi ». Draco la serre très fort dans ses bras.

« Tu es ma petite sœur et même si je ne comprends pas, je ne te laisserai pas ».

Au bout d'un moment, Pansy se calme et Draco se tourne vers les deux hommes qui les regardent avec attendrissement.

« Nous partons avec Remus dans un quart d'heure »

« Soyez prudents » répond Harry avec inquiétude.

Draco se lève et quitte la pièce en lui faisant un sourire rassurant.

A suivre

* * *

RAR sans adresses

Calimero : j'ai discuté avec Draco et si Remus le fait trop attendre, il envisagera sérieusement ta proposition !!! Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires.

Nounou : merci.

* * *

Le bonus de Tania :

Remus séjourne à Tilling depuis trois jours. Ses explications et la soirée au kit-kat café ont déjà bien contribué à améliorer ses relations avec Draco mais les discussions qu'ils ont eues depuis les ont vraiment rapprochés. **(Youpi !! ils ont eu besoin de se temps pour se connaître et finir d'abattre les préjugés et les apparences^^ bientôt le couple et le citron^^)**

Remus lui avait expliqué que pendant des années, il n'osait pas le dire et que lorsqu'il y était obligé parce qu'une relation devenait sérieuse, la plupart des hommes fuyaient sans se retourner **(bande de lâche, faux jetons, hypocrites ! si tu aimes vraiment une personne, tu ne fuis pas, quelques soient ses problèmes ! au contraire il faut l'aider et l'aimer encore plus, surtout pour la preuve d'amour que constitue l'aveu !!)**

« Je suis ravi que tous ces crétins aient laissé passer leur chance » **(bien dit ! j'aurais pas mieux fait^^)**

La bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, il regardait tour à tour Lavande et Harry sans réussir à sortir un mot. **(Wouaw ! ça c'est de l'exploit^^ mais c'était le but recherché, faire perdre la superbe de Severus^^)** Cet air profondément stupide n'a duré que quelques secondes **(c'est bien assez^^ on en est déjà heureux mouahaha)** avant que l'habituel self-contrôle de Severus ne reprenne le dessus, **(VV il est trop fort !)** mais c'était vraiment jouissif **(grave^^) **et Harry regrette de ne pas avoir une photo qui immortalise cet instant qui n'est surement pas prêt de se reproduire.** (Moi, moi j'ai la photo !! je suis plus rapide que speedy gonzales ou que superman, je ne parle même pas de lucky lucke^^)**

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il va falloir investir dans un pied de biche pour les décoller ces deux là ! » Grommelle Draco. **(Mouahaha !laisse les tranquilles drago ils s'aiment ! et tu ne seras pas mieux avec mumus^^)**

« Bien tout d'abord, Tania a innocenté Blaise Zabini très rapidement. **(Ouais, car lui c'est un chouette type qui offre du lubrifiant a ses potes pour leur annif ;p et je l'aime bien^^)**

Il ne faut pas juger Pansy trop sévèrement avant de l'avoir entendue… » **(Mouais ! je reste sceptique ! j'ai hâte de savoirs ses arguments pour se défendre !!)**

. Il préfère quitter la pièce avant de dire des choses qu'il regrettera. **(Je pense exactement comme harry pour le moment !! mais c'est vrai que c'est pas une raison pour parler comme ça a Severus ! il n'y est pour rien et ne tente pas de l'excuser mais d'attendre de tout savoir pour juger ! harry et moi devons nous calmer un peu^^ une pause chocolat chaud et donc bien venu, YOUPI !!^^)**

. Cette fille est totalement déjantée **(c'est vrai^^)** mais il l'aime beaucoup. **(Snif ! merki ! ° court se jeter dans les bras de Severus qui horrifié s'écarte vivement de la trajectoire avant de regarder avec peur et dégoût le tas informe a ses pieds°^^)**

Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences »** (^^ ça c'est une des règle de base que j'ai appris en lisant harry potter^^ rien n'est réellement se que l'on croit être ! et harry est définitivement trop impulsif ! '' Dit la fille qui a mis 10 minutes a se calmer''^^)**

il fait appel à toute son expérience pour ne pas se laisser aller à ses pulsions meurtrières. **(Donc des efforts incommensurables^^ tu as vu comment je parle bien^^)**

J'étais obligée d'être son jouet sexuel mais je vous jure que je n'aurais plus rien lâché ». **(On a bien fait de l'écouter !! en fait elle est une autre des victimes de Tom ! c'est une fille bien qui aurait préféré l'abus que la trahison ! snif ! comme quoi, les apparences sont toujours trompeuses et il faut toujours avoir toutes les versions des faits avant de porter un jugement !)**

« Soyez prudents » répond Harry avec inquiétude. **(Moi aussi je stresse pour eux !! ° mange tellement ses ongles que les premiers os des doigts ont disparu !!)**

* * *

**Ceci est un message pour la promotion des fanfictions :**

_De nombreux auteurs talentueux constatent qu'ils ont des lecteurs mais très peu de commentaires (reviews). Ils sont venus sur ce site pour partager leurs histoires avec vous mais ils ont l'impression d'écrire dans le vide et, découragés, certains arrêtent de publier. On prend donc le risque de voir baisser la qualité des histoires sur ce site! _

_Amis lecteurs, _**VOS commentaires peuvent faire la différence**_! Alors, si vous en ressentez l'envie, ne soyez pas timides, osez donner votre avis ou simplement encourager les auteurs! Qui sait? Peut être que vous aurez la chance de communiquer avec des personnes formidables._

_Vous pouvez aussi _**rejoindre le FIC, le Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires**_ sur le forum suivant (.net/forum/APAGCPMDEO/56737/) et _**diffuser cet appel auprès de vos lecteurs**_ ou des auteurs que vous commentez. _

_J'ai décidé de relayer cet appel car les reviews sont le carburant des auteurs et même si j'ai d'adorables "revieweuses" fidèles qui m'alimentent, ce serait dommage que des auteurs se découragent. De mon coté, je m'engage à répondre à tous ces messages qui me procurent tellement de joie et de motivation (si j'ai une adresse qui me le permet!)._

_A bientôt…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre : Le Charmeur de serpent**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Auteur : Agathe

Couple : Harry / Severus

Genre : UA. Romance et aventure.

Rating : M avec des relations entre hommes, un peu de violence et quelques situations sordides.

Résumé : Severus Snape engage à contrecœur Harry Potter dans son agence. Cette décision va les entrainer dans une drôle d'aventure et changer leurs vies.

**Béta**: Tania-sama

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Draco et Remus se trouvent devant la grille imposante du manoir Malfoy. Les deux hommes vêtus de noir de la tête aux pieds se fondent parfaitement dans l'obscurité ambiante. Draco tend la main vers le boitier qui commande l'ouverture et commence à taper le code en priant tous les dieux qu'il connaît pour que son père ne l'ait pas changé. Ils sont équipés, grâce à Lavande, d'un gadget électronique qui leur permettrait de trouver le nouveau code mais qui leur ferait perdre un temps précieux.

19-16-21-14-7-5-14

Au fur et à mesure qu'il tape la série de chiffres, les battements du cœur de Draco s'accélèrent et il retient son souffle qu'il relâche seulement au moment où le déclic d'ouverture de la porte se fait entendre.

C'est parfait, son père le considère comme une telle quantité négligeable qu'il n'a pas fait l'effort de changer son code d'accès. Il ouvre le portail et s'efface pour laisser passer Remus avant de le refermer soigneusement.

Ils se hâtent de faire le tour de la bâtisse pour entrer par la porte de derrière où Draco doit retaper le code. Ils entrent dans le manoir obscur et silencieux puis allument leurs lampes torches.

Il est vingt et une heure, les vigiles ne vont pas tarder à faire le tour du jardin. Ils font des rondes tous les quart d'heure et sont relayés à vingt-deux heures par des collègues qui ont des chiens.

Ils ont donc moins d'une heure pour accomplir leur mission. C'est juste mais faisable.

Draco se déplace rapidement dans ces lieux qu'il connaît parfaitement pour les avoir arpentés pendant toute son enfance.

Il entre dans le bureau de son père et pose la main sur un des ornements de la cheminée en pierre de taille. Remus voit avec stupéfaction un panneau lambrissé, situé jusqu'à coté de la bibliothèque, coulisser pour révéler un escalier qu'ils empruntent sans attendre. Ils arrivent devant une porte blindée et Draco tape à nouveau le même code.

« C'est le même code qui ouvre tous les accès ? C'est stupide ! » demande Remus qui ne peut retenir son étonnement.

« Je vais t'apprendre la seule faiblesse du grand Lucius Malfoy. Il est incapable de mémoriser les chiffres. Il peut sans aucun problème retenir le contenu d'un dossier de quatre vingt pages, mais il est incapable de retenir le moindre code ou la moindre date. Cette série de chiffre correspond au nom de sa première maitresse et c'est ainsi qu'il arrive à le retenir. Même le code de sa carte gold reprend les quatre premiers chiffres. Il mise sur le fait que personne ne pourrait s'en douter et je doute qu'il imagine que j'ai pu m'en apercevoir. Personne n'est au courant de ce dysfonctionnement de son parfait cerveau qui explique sans doute qu'il ne m'ait jamais souhaité mon anniversaire » répond Draco en chuchotant avec amertume.

Ils pénètrent dans un bureau confortable et Draco montre d'un geste l'ordinateur portable posé sur le bureau pendant qu'il se dirige vers le coffre.

_Plus que trois quart d'heure…_

Remus met en route l'ordinateur dernier cri puis sort de son sac à dos le CD que lui a remis Severus pour l'insérer sans attendre dans le lecteur. Pendant qu'il regarde l'écran sur lequel défilent des séries de chiffres et de lettres incompréhensibles au commun des mortels, il observe du coin de l'œil Draco qui a ouvert le coffre et trie rapidement les dossiers qui peuvent être intéressants.

_Trente minutes…_

L'écran devient noir et Remus voit un petit serpent vert stylisé apparaître, suivi des mots « A nous de jouer ». Severus et Harry ont pris la main. Remus pousse un soupir de soulagement, éjecte le CD et éteint l'ordinateur en prenant soin de tout replacer exactement dans la même position. Il rejoint Draco pour l'aider à photographier le contenu des dossiers du coffre.

_Quinze minutes…_

« Draco, nous devons partir… » dit Remus sur un ton pressant.

« Il n'en reste que deux »

« Si on se fait prendre, on aura fait tout ça pour rien ! »

Draco doit admettre la justesse de l'argument, il range tous les dossiers dans le coffre qu'il referme puis rejoint Remus qui l'attend déjà à la porte. Il s'assure d'un regard qu'ils n'ont laissé aucune trace qui puisse trahir leur passage puis ils sortent de la pièce et courent pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

_Cinq minutes…_

Au moment où ils mettent les pieds dans le jardin, Draco voit le fourgon de la société de gardiennage qui manœuvre pour se garer devant le manoir.

« Merde ! Ils sont en avance et ils vont lâcher les chiens ! »

« On est fait comme des rats » constate Remus.

« Pas encore » répond Draco en lui attrapant la main pour le faire courir vers une petite maison totalement dissimulée par la végétation à quelques mètres du portail. Il sort les clés de sa poche et les fait entrer dans la maison aux volets hermétiquement clos.

L'intérieur sent le renfermé. Cette odeur caractéristique des endroits où personne n'a habité depuis longtemps. Ils allument leurs lampes torches et dévoilent un salon aux meubles recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Draco se laisse tomber sur un fauteuil et passe une main lasse devant ses yeux.

« C'est l'ancien pavillon du gardien que mon père a préféré remplacer par une société de gardiennage à ma naissance. Je pense que nous sommes en sécurité puisqu'il n'y a pas d'effraction, rien de suspect ne peut les alerter et je doute qu'ils viennent patrouiller ici ».

Remus fait le tour de la pièce et ses yeux tombent sur un chevalet où repose le portrait inachevé d'un enfant aux cheveux blond pâle et aux yeux gris qui doit avoir moins d'une dizaine d'année. Il a un sourire éclatant et dégage une telle innocence que Remus est bouleversé. Tout l'amour du peintre pour son modèle transparait dans la toile. Remus tourne un regard interrogateur vers Draco qui lève à son tour les yeux vers le portrait.

« C'est un portrait de moi que ma mère n'a pas eu le temps de finir avant de… ». La voix de Draco se casse et il baisse la tête pour dissimuler son émotion.

Remus va s'asseoir à coté de lui et lui prend simplement la main. Depuis la mise au point de Severus, il s'est employé à découvrir Draco et l'image de l'enfant gâté qui veut tout, tout de suite, par pur caprice, est bien écornée. Cette image qu'il lui avait donnée avec son rentre dedans peu subtil à la gare s'efface de plus en plus. Il soupçonne qu'un enfant terrifié se cache derrière la grosse couche de sarcasme et de prétention qui n'est finalement qu'une protection.

La perspective de la mort, qui le suit depuis son enfance, a appris à Remus qu'il fallait profiter des cadeaux de la vie et les jours qui passent lui font de plus en plus envisager Draco comme un cadeau, sans doute même le plus beau qu'il ne puisse jamais recevoir.

L'instant est important et Remus ne dit rien, il se contente de serrer la main du jeune homme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est là, prêt à l'écouter.

Draco relève la tête et plonge son regard dans celui de Remus. Il tire de la force des yeux mordorés qui le regardent avec tendresse. Des yeux qui le poussent à laisser tomber le masque, comme il l'a fait avec Harry et Severus, à se dire que peut-être, il y a des personnes dignes de confiance qui ne basent pas tout sur des rapports de force.

« Ma mère n'a pas pu finir ce portrait parce qu'elle est morte… Elle s'est suicidée, épuisée par les tortures morales que mon père lui a fait subir ».

« Je suis désolé » dit doucement Remus en le prenant dans ses bras.

Draco s'installe confortablement dans l'étreinte et son corps se détend.

« Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est mon père le seul responsable et il va payer pour ça. Lorsqu'il a commencé à ramener des maîtresses, il obligeait ma mère à assister à ses ébats. Puis un jour, il lui a dit que son air de vierge outragée lui coupait ses envies et il l'a reléguée dans ce pavillon. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec elle ici et après sa mort aussi, j'ai pris la clé parce que je me suis dit que nous aurions peut-être besoin d'une solution de repli. Elle supportait tout pour moi, pour ne pas me laisser seul avec ce monstre. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé lorsque j'ai été envoyé à l'internat, elle m'a juste laissé un mot pour me dire qu'elle m'aimait mais qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire autrement. Elle savait que j'étais désormais assez fort pour m'en sortir. Mais c'était faux, je n'étais pas prêt… J'avais besoin d'elle… J'ai toujours besoin d'elle… »

Remus pose ses doigts sous le menton de Draco qu'il soulève pour prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre, un baiser de réconfort et de compréhension. Draco s'accroche à lui et approfondit le baiser tout en passant ses mains sous la chemise de l'homme pour lui caresser le dos Ils se séparent à bout de souffle et le regard brulant de désir, ils restent front contre front.

« Je suppose qu'aucun de ces idiots n'a pensé à glisser une boite de préservatifs dans notre matériel… »

Draco ne se méprend pas sur le sens de la remarque de Remus, il veut détendre l'atmosphère mais il cherche aussi à lui rappeler sa maladie et toutes ses conséquences sur une vie de couple.

« Tu peux compter sur eux pour te donner un émetteur à activer en cas d'urgence mais ils sont incapables de penser à l'essentiel. Ceci dit, je n'ai vraiment pas envie que notre première fois se passe sur un canapé poussiéreux avec des vigiles qui risquent d'entrer à tout moment ».

« Tu as raison. Je dois avouer que je ne serais pas mécontent de quitter le canapé inconfortable de Severus… Enfin, si ta proposition de partager ta chambre et ton lit tient toujours »

« Plus que jamais » répond Draco en lui offrant un sourire aussi sincère et lumineux que celui de son portrait. Remus est ébloui à l'idée d'être celui qui l'a provoqué. Il se dit qu'il se débrouillera pour en provoquer plein d'autres avant de fondre sur les lèvres qui l'appellent irrésistiblement.

-

-

Severus n'en peut plus de voir Harry creuser des tranchées dans le sol du salon à force de faire les cent pas. Lavande a proposé d'héberger Pansy et ils se retrouvent tous les deux à attendre Remus et Draco. Harry est resté calme et concentré tout le temps qu'il a fallu pour récupérer les données du disque dur de Lucius, mais ça fait une heure qu'ils ont fini et qu'il est torturé par l'angoisse.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais t'asseoir avant que je perde patience au point de t'attacher ? »

« Il est deux heures du matin, Severus ! »

« Merci pour l'information mais je sais lire l'heure »

Harry ne fait même pas attention au sarcasme contenu dans la réponse. « Ça fait deux heures qu'ils auraient dû être là. Il leur est forcément arrivé quelque chose ! »

« Draco a l'émetteur. S'il y avait eu un gros problème, il nous aurait alertés. Je suis d'accord pour reconnaître qu'il doit se passer quelque chose d'imprévu mais ils maitrisent la situation et t'énerver n'y changera rien. Draco est un professionnel, il sait faire face à l'imprévu ».

Il récolte un regard des plus noirs avant qu'Harry ne se dirige d'un pas décidé vers la porte.

« J'y vais ».

Severus se lève d'un bond pour le ceinturer et l'obliger à le suivre sur le canapé où il l'emprisonne fermement dans ses bras.

« Tu ne vas nulle part. Tu risques juste de les croiser ou, dans le pire des cas, d'aggraver la situation ».

Harry lève vers lui ses grands yeux verts désespérés. « Je ne supporte plus d'attendre sans rien faire ».

« Je sais que la patience n'est pas ta qualité principale mais c'est inutile de me faire tes yeux de chiot battu, ça ne marche pas avec moi ! »

« Tu es sur ? » demande Harry avec une moue adorable.

« Certain, morveux insupportable » affirme Severus en l'embrassant passionnément.

Harry sait très bien que Severus a raison et c'est pour ça qu'il n'insiste pas mais il est vraiment inquiet pour Draco, celui qui est devenu son frère. Si quelqu'un a osé lui faire du mal, c'est désormais un mort en sursis.

-

-

A deux heures du matin, Draco et Remus ont profité du retour de Lucius pour s'échapper.

Draco sait que son père ne supporte pas de voir les vigiles et leurs chiens et qu'ils se regroupent derrière la maison en retenant leurs animaux, le temps que le chauffeur rentre la voiture au garage et que le Maitre des lieux entre dans le manoir. Ce laps de temps a été suffisant pour qu'ils quittent la propriété.

Ils ont sauté dans la jaguar du blond et une heure et demi plus tard, ils sont en train de s'embrasser sauvagement sur le perron de Prince's House. Le stress de l'attente dans le pavillon et l'euphorie d'avoir réussi, couplés à la montée d'adrénaline due à la fuite et à la conduite sportive de Draco, les maintiennent dans un état de grande fébrilité.

Draco est appuyé de tout son poids sur la porte d'entrée alors que Remus le colle en lui dévorant la bouche.

Lorsque Severus ouvre la porte d'un grand coup sec, Draco bascule en arrière et se raccroche bien vainement à Remus qui le suit dans sa chute et se retrouve allongé de tout son long sur le jeune homme étalé sur le dos.

Lorsque Draco ouvre les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous le choc, il tombe directement sur deux yeux noirs qui le fusillent.

« Quand je pense que j'ai failli avoir une tranchée dans mon salon pour ça ! » Le ton est ironique mais Draco perçoit clairement la touche d'amusement sous-jacente.

Remus se relève promptement et tend la main à Draco pour qu'il fasse de même. Il n'a même pas le temps de demander si tout va bien avant qu'un index vengeur ne s'enfonce dans la poitrine de Draco qui en a le souffle coupé.

« Quand je pense que j'étais fou d'inquiétude alors que vous étiez tranquillement en train de vous faire des papouilles. J'espère au moins que vous avez pensé à remplir votre mission entre deux câlins, espèces de crétins lubriques ! »

Draco esquisse un sourire en réalisant que les deux hommes se sont vraiment inquiétés.

« Sache, Microbe, que les Malfoys ne font ni papouilles, ni câlins… »

Un toussotement léger de Remus le rappelle à l'ordre. Mais avant que l'homme ne puisse prendre la parole pour justifier leur retard, Draco reprend.

« D'accord » dit-il en poussant un grand soupir. « Il y a des exceptions à la règle – ou plus précisément, **une** exception… »

Harry et Severus regardent bouché bée les deux hommes qui se sourient stupidement et Severus prie le ciel pour ne pas afficher un air aussi niais lorsqu'il regarde Harry.

Harry, de son coté, est très content pour Draco mais il se demande vraiment comment les deux hommes ont pu en arriver là, et il se promet d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Draco n'a quand même pas osé droguer Remus ?

« Dés que vous aurez fini vos niaiseries, vous pourrez nous faire le compte-rendu de votre mission » dit Severus en se dirigeant vers le canapé et en entrainant Harry à sa suite.

« Oui. Et aussi comment vos bouches se sont retrouvées malencontreusement collées l'une à l'autre » ajoute Harry ironiquement, ce qui lui vaut un grognement de Severus qui tient à garder son monopole de la remarque acerbe. Lavande a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur Harry !

Draco s'installe bien décidé à en finir le plus rapidement possible avec les explications. Il commence par donner les raisons de leur retard afin de stopper les récriminations injustifiées d'Harry, puis résume ce qu'ils ont trouvés.

« Nous avons toutes les preuves des chantages que Lucius exerce auprès de nombreuses personnalités et des pots de vin qu'il verse pour protéger les affaires de Voldemort. Il y a même deux ministres dans la liste. Londubat va être content, nous avons aussi les preuves du chantage qu'il a exercé sur le juge pour faire libérer Lestrange » explique Draco.

« C'est parfait. Nous avons de notre coté la liste de tous les membres qui ont infiltrés les entreprises Black. C'est à Remus de prendre le relais avec Sirius pour les renvoyer tous le même jour. Nous pourrons aussi vider tous les comptes de l'organisation au même moment, Lavande et Padma sont en train de tout préparer et elles nous ont dit qu'il leur faudrait environ trois jours » constate Harry qui a retrouvé tout son sérieux.

« C'est vrai que nous sommes prêts pour l'estocade finale, mais il faut être prudent parce que vu l'importance des personnes impliquées, on pourrait très bien se faire avoir et l'affaire pourrait être étouffée… » constate Remus avec inquiétude.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai contacté Minerva qui va activer tous les réseaux d'Albus. A la même date, les services secrets mais aussi la presse recevront les informations que nous allons lui envoyer. Je crois que nous serons prêts à lancer l'assaut final dans une semaine » les informe Severus avec un sourire satisfait.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à décider du terrain sur lequel nous allons attirer Tom Riddle qui devrait foncer tête baissée dans le piège que va lui tendre Pansy » dit Harry

« J'ai discuté avec Tania qui pense que son cabanon sur la plage est le meilleur endroit. On peut activer tous les pièges des pirates qui sont déjà installés et qui permettront de neutraliser le groupe que Tom ne manquera pas d'emmener » répond Severus.

Harry se dresse les yeux brillants de colère. « Il est hors de question de mettre en danger les habitants de TIlling ! »

« Ils ont déjà choisi Harry et tu n'as rien à dire. Cet homme est un monstre et il s'en est pris à des membres de la communauté. Tu ferais pareil pour eux et il faut que tu apprennes à accepter que Lavande, Padma, Tania, Rusard ou n'importe lequel des autres ne voudra pas être laissé à l'écart. Ils sont dangereux, Harry, ne les sous-estiment pas » essaye de le raisonner Severus.

Draco prend la parole avant qu'Harry ne puisse répliquer. « Et bien Severus, je te laisse le soin de persuader le microbe qu'il n'a pas besoin de sauver le monde tout seul en utilisant tous les arguments à ta portée. Mais pour notre part, nous sommes fatigués et nous montons prendre un repos bien mérité ».

Draco prend la main de Remus en lui adressant un regard qui dément clairement son intention de prendre du repos et le tire vers l'escalier.

Harry et Severus les regardent partir puis s'affrontent à nouveau du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry baisse les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude que des gens fassent attention à moi et encore moins qu'ils prennent des risques pour moi… » dit-il doucement.

« Ils t'aiment Harry, et je t'aime aussi. Il faut juste que tu l'acceptes ».

A suivre

* * *

RAR sans adressse

Calimero : merci beaucoup pour ta longue review. Si tu as des idées et la motivation, il faut te lancer dans l'écriture… Si on n'essaye pas, on ne peut pas savoir si on en est capable. Et tu peux prendre une béta pour t'aider.

M et Nounou : merci

Makiang : je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter avant le dernier chapitre qui ne va plus tarder maintenant ! Merci pour la review.

Shan11 : Bienvenue nouvelle lectrice ! Je suis contente que tu aimes à ce point ! A bientôt.

* * *

**Le bonus de Tania**

Les deux hommes vêtus de noir de la tête aux pieds se fondent parfaitement dans l'obscurité ambiante. **(Que la mission secrète commence !! là j'ai la musique de « mission impossible » dans la tête^^)**

« Je vais t'apprendre la seule faiblesse du grand Lucius Malfoy. Il est incapable de mémoriser les chiffres. **(Mouahahahahah !!! si Slaavy lit ça elle va pas aimer^^ elle vénère Lucius^^ mouahaha !!^^)**

« Merde ! Ils sont en avance et ils vont lâcher les chiens ! » **(Merde !!!! comment ils vont faire ! il faut trouver une solution et vite !!)**

« On est fait comme des rats » constate Remus. **(Et encore ! les rats ont plus de chance de s'en sortir !!) **

les jours qui passent lui font de plus en plus envisager Draco comme un cadeau, sans doute même le plus beau qu'il ne puisse jamais recevoir. **(Alors profite s'en bon sang !!! rend le heureux et toi avec !^^ et bordel, met le dans ton lit pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir !)**

… Enfin, si ta proposition de partager ta chambre et ton lit tient toujours » **(bien sur !!! quelle question ! et dés votre retour d'ailleurs !)**

Pansy et ils se retrouvent tous les deux à attendre Remus et Draco. **(En tricotant !^^)**

« Est-ce que tu pourrais t'asseoir avant que je perde patience au point de t'attacher ? » **(Perspective très alléchante mon cher !)**

« Dés que vous aurez fini vos niaiseries, vous pourrez nous faire le compte-rendu de votre mission » dit Severus en se dirigeant vers le canapé et en entrainant Harry à sa suite. **(Wouaw ! O.o mon idole de la réplique qui tue !! _o_ je vénère Severus !!, mais un malfoy ne fait jamais de niaiserie !! Hum, sauf lui^^)**

Harry se dresse les yeux brillants de colère. « Il est hors de question de mettre en danger les habitants de TIlling ! » **(Complexe du héros, le retour ! ne t'inquiète pas pour nous lionceau ! on sait se battre quand même ! et qui blesse un de nos membres, s'expose a la colère de tout le village !)**

« Ils t'aiment Harry, et je t'aime aussi. Il faut juste que tu l'acceptes ». **(Snif, c'est vrai on t'aime Ryry !!! trop choux !)**

* * *

**Si vous avez envie de jouer : **Le code de Lucius correspond à un nom qui dans l'histoire est celui de sa première maîtresse mais qui en réalité a un rapport avec la saga HP, lequel ?


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre : Le Charmeur de serpent**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Auteur : Agathe

Couple : Harry / Severus

Genre : UA. Romance et aventure.

Rating : M avec des relations entre hommes, un peu de violence et quelques situations sordides.

Résumé : Severus Snape engage à contrecœur Harry Potter dans son agence. Cette décision va les entrainer dans une drôle d'aventure et changer leurs vies.

**Béta**: Tania-sama

Note : Et nous voilà à la journée finale...

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

-

_Six heures du matin devant le Manoir Malfoy_

-

Draco, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, est adossé à sa voiture. Son visage ne montre aucune émotion, seule la contraction de sa mâchoire trahit son agitation intérieure. Remus est près de lui, ils ne disent rien et ne se touchent même pas, mais sa seule présence apporte un réconfort précieux. Remus a du beaucoup insister pour l'accompagner, Draco pensait qu'il devait affronter ce moment seul, ce moment où il allait apprendre à son père qu'il était le responsable de sa perte, ce moment où il allait enfin venger sa mère. Mais Remus n'a pas cédé, il sait à quel point il est difficile de détester son propre père, de se résigner à l'idée que c'est un monstre qui ne vous a jamais aimé.

Lorsque Lucius menotté sort, accompagné d'un Neville qui n'arrive pas à cacher sa jubilation, Draco se dirige droit sur lui. Neville s'écarte de l'homme qui a fait libérer le bourreau de ses parents pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Lucius a gardé toute sa superbe et il sourit ironiquement à son fils.

« Ne t'inquiète surtout pas mon fils, je serai libre et lavé de toute accusation dans quelques heures… »

« Pas cette fois, Papa », il met toute l'ironie possible dans ce dernier mot, « c'est moi qui ait fourni toutes les preuves et ne compte pas sur tes « amis » haut placés, je me suis arrangé pour qu'ils ne puissent t'être d'aucune utilité. Mon seul regret est de ne pas pouvoir te faire inculper pour le meurtre de ma mère que tu as torturée et poussée au suicide. Mais finalement ce n'est pas grave, moi je t'ai jugé pour ce meurtre et condamné à ne plus exister pour moi ».

Draco fait demi-tour brusquement et part rejoindre Remus qui lui prend tendrement la main. Lucius perd sa superbe et semble vieillir de dix ans tout d'un coup. Son masque de suffisance se fissure lorsqu'il réalise l'étendue de sa défaite, d'autant plus cuisante qu'elle est provoquée par ce fils qu'il a toujours considéré comme quantité négligeable. Cet être méprisable, sans ambition, contaminé par le sentimentalisme de sa mère, cette anomalie de la nature qui préfère les hommes.

Puis, une fureur incontrôlable l'envahit lorsqu'il voit Remus enlacer et embrasser son fils qui l'ignore totalement. Lucius se met à les insulter et fait un mouvement pour se diriger vers eux mais Neville l'empoigne violemment par le bras et le fait rentrer dans la voiture de police.

« Tu n'es plus rien Lucius Malfoy. Tu n'existes plus, ni pour ton fils, ni pour le reste du monde qui va t'oublier très vite » murmure Neville à l'oreille de Lucius qui cesse de se débattre, vaincu.

-

_Neuf heures du matin, un peu partout dans le monde_

-

Tous les cadres des entreprises Black, impliqués dans les trafics de Voldemort, reçoivent une lettre de licenciement avec prise d'effet immédiate. Leurs remplaçants, soigneusement sélectionnés par Sirius et Remus aidés de Ron et Hermione, prennent leurs fonctions.

Une réunion de crise est organisée par le Premier Ministre. Il vient d'avoir confirmation des accusations de corruption à l'encontre de deux de ses ministres et d'une dizaine de hauts magistrats. Il s'agit maintenant d'écarter ces hommes sans provoquer un scandale qui lui couterait sa place et la chute de son gouvernement.

-

_Dix heures du matin dans le sous-sol de la maison de Lavande à Tilling_

-

Lavande, Padma, Tania, Harry et Severus sont chacun devant un ordinateur. Ils sont concentrés pour vider exactement au même moment tous les comptes de Voldemort et virer l'argent à des associations caritatives, sans que personne ne puisse jamais remonter à la source. Les opérations sont parfaitement intraçables.

Au bout d'une heure, ils se reculent et se regardent mutuellement avec la satisfaction d'un travail bien fait.

-

_Quinze heures dans le Manoir de Tom Riddle_

-

Peter Pettigrew est épuisé. Il court depuis le matin pour essayer d'endiguer le désastre qui est en train de se produire. Dés qu'il a été informé de l'arrestation de Lucius Malfoy, un des piliers les plus importants de l'organisation, il a immédiatement essayé de joindre leurs contacts habituels pour le faire libérer mais sans succès. C'est comme s'ils avaient tous été mis au secret et depuis les arrestations s'enchainent. Toute la tête de l'organisation est décimée en dehors de lui et Tom, leurs clubs clandestins ferment les uns après les autres. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, ils ont découvert, il y a une heure que tous les comptes de l'organisation sont vidés et qu'il est impossible de comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Il se dirige à grands pas vers le bureau de Tom qui s'est effondré lorsqu'il a réalisé qu'il était en train de perdre cet empire qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire. Peter est certain que c'est Severus Snape le responsable, il a su dés qu'il l'a rencontré en Afrique que cet homme serait un problème mais Tom s'est entiché de lui. Peter lui avait dit de le tuer et de mettre le meurtre sur le dos des rebelles mais Tom a refusé. Il secoue la tête, il est inutile de polémiquer sur les erreurs passées, il faut maintenant décider de la stratégie à suivre pour sauver ce qui peut encore l'être. Il est temps d'utiliser la solution de repli qu'il a préparé sans en parler à personne depuis des années. Aujourd'hui, c'est tout ce qui leur reste.

Il frappe à la porte et n'obtient aucune réponse. Il ouvre doucement la porte pour découvrir Tom recroquevillé sur son grand fauteuil. Cette vision lui serre le cœur, il y a longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu le garçon terrifié qu'il a connu à l'orphelinat, qu'il a essayé de protéger et qu'il suit aveuglément depuis plus de trente ans parce qu'il est désespérément amoureux de lui. Il a tout supporté, les maîtresses, les amants, les mots durs et les coups de colère parce qu'il sait pertinemment que Tom revient toujours vers lui, qu'il a besoin de lui. Il était là lorsque Candide est mort pour devenir un homme dur et impitoyable qui voulait dominer le monde. Il l'a suivi pas à pas lorsqu'il a construit son empire financier à partir de trafics sordides et de corruption. Il a tué et trahi pour lui. Il a toujours été là pour le rassurer et le rendre fort. Et encore une fois aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui est là, le seul fidèle qui reste.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il retrouve les gestes qu'il avait à l'orphelinat lorsque Tom était blessé. Il s'approche doucement, comme on s'approche d'un animal blessé dont on veut gagner la confiance. Lorsqu'il voit qu'il n'y a pas de réaction, il se glisse entre le bras du fauteuil et le corps recroquevillé pour prendre l'homme dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien et se contente de le serrer en caressant ses longs cheveux noirs. Il sent son corps se détendre doucement et ses bras lâchent lentement les genoux qu'il serrait contre sa poitrine.

« Ça va aller, Tom. On va s'en sortir… » murmure Peter en lui caressant le dos. « Il faut que tu te reprennes et nous allons décider de ce que nous allons faire. Je te protègerais, comme toujours… »

Au bout d'un long moment, Tom se redresse et reprend son attitude habituelle.

« C'est bon Peter, tu peux me lâcher. Je vais retrouver ce minable de Potter et lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait. Tout est de sa faute, il a embobiné Severus avec ses mensonges et en couchant avec lui mais dés que je le verrai pour rétablir la vérité, il reviendra vers moi. Il faut juste que je les trouve ».

Peter est terrassé. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Tom, habituellement si clairvoyant, ne voit pas que Snape veut le détruire et que son alliance avec Potter n'y est pour rien. Il y a dix sept ans, il l'aurait tué s'il en avait eu les moyens. Severus a été fasciné pendant un moment par Tom mais il ne l'a jamais aimé, pas comme lui. Au moment où il veut prendre la parole, des coups résonnent sur la porte du bureau. Il obéit machinalement au geste de Tom qui lui ordonne de s'éloigner avant d'inviter la personne à entrer.

Lorsque Pansy pénètre dans la pièce, elle parait sure d'elle, pourtant elle est terrifiée. Severus lui fait confiance et elle ne veut pas le décevoir. Ils ont réfléchi longuement à la meilleure manière de faire passer l'information à Tom sans qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Tout repose sur elle et elle doit jouer son rôle à la perfection.

« Bonjour Pansy. Mon corps te manque-t-il au point que tu viennes de toi-même ? »

« Absolument pas Monsieur Riddle. Je suis venue vous proposer un marché qui nous donnera à tous les deux ce que nous souhaitons »

« C'est très intéressant. Prends un siège et dis-moi ce que tu détiens qui pourrait avoir une quelconque valeur pour moi »

Pansy s'assoit en prenant son temps, c'est maintenant que tout va se jouer et les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Elle lève la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je vous dis où se cachent Potter et Snape et en contrepartie vous me rendez toutes les vidéos et vous donnez votre parole de ne plus jamais chercher à me contacter »

Pansy a beaucoup de mal à soutenir le regard de Tom qui semble pénétrer son esprit. Il lui semble qu'un temps considérable s'écoule avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de te torturer et d'obtenir l'information sans rien donner en contrepartie ? »

Pansy se renfonce dans son fauteuil et lui lance d'un ton assuré, « le temps… »

Tom esquisse un sourire. « Donc ce sont bien eux les responsables ».

Pansy ne répond rien.

« D'accord. Peter va chercher les vidéos et remet les à Mademoiselle Parkinson ».

« Mais… » tente Peter.

« Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Obéis ! » le coupe Tom.

Une fois les vidéos en sa possession, Pansy reprend la parole.

« Ils sont à Tilling dans un cabanon sur la plage. Voici le plan d'accès »

Pansy lui remet le papier et sort sans attendre.

Tom reste un moment immobile à contempler le papier qu'il tient dans la main, plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarque pas que Peter s'est approché de lui avant qu'il ne pose la main sur son bras.

« C'est un piège, tu ne dois pas y aller. Ils veulent juste que tu te montres pour te faire arrêter. Tu dois rester caché jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment… »

Tom pousse un soupir. « Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est ma dernière chance de mettre les choses au point avec Severus. Je dois lui faire comprendre que j'ai réalisé que j'avais eu beaucoup moins de regrets à perdre mon empire que je n'en ai eu de le perdre lui. Il doit revenir avec moi, c'est ma dernière chance ».

Peter n'en croit ni ses oreilles, ni ses yeux. Il a l'impression de revoir Candide tel qu'il lui était apparu le premier jour à l'orphelinat, à la fois fier et vulnérable. C'est impossible que Tom puisse penser ça. Il est juste sous le choc et il va reprendre ses esprits.

« Non ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça. J'ai acheté une ile dans le Pacifique et j'ai un compte bien rempli qui nous permettra de vivre tous les deux sans problème jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. J'ai tout préparé au cas où les choses tournent mal. Tu dois me suivre… Je t'aime Tom » dit Peter d'une voix suppliante.

Tom éclate de rire. « Mais tu es malade. Comment pourrais-je vivre avec une larve suppliante comme toi. Je t'ai gardé uniquement parce que je savais que tu étais capable de tout faire pour moi. Même si j'ai couché avec toi, je t'ai toujours vu comme un valet et surement pas un compagnon. Tu es sans intérêt aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et tu n'es même pas un bon amant » répond Tom d'un ton cassant avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Peter s'écroule à quatre pattes, il sent la nausée l'envahir et il vomit. Il est détruit. Tom vient de lui enlever sa seule raison de vivre. L'espoir. L'espoir que son amour serait un jour partagé.

-

_Vingt heures à la gare de Tilling_

-

Rusard qui fait le guet à la gare de Tilling voit arriver Tom. Il est seul et se dirige vers la plage. Il s'assoit sur le ponton où Severus a raconté son histoire à Harry. Il reste totalement immobile, à fixer la mer, pendant de longues heures.

Il se lève difficilement, engourdi par sa longue immobilité, puis, son plan à la main, se dirige vers le cabanon sur la plage. Des guetteurs placés tout au long du chemin vont surveiller sa progression pour alerter Severus et Harry qui l'attendent de pied ferme.

Lorsqu'il arrive au cabanon et qu'il voit les deux hommes qui se tiennent cote à cote, Tom est calme et sur de lui. Il n'accorde pas un regard à Harry et porte toute son attention sur Severus qui est tétanisé par ce regard noir et cette présence qui font remonter tout un tas de souvenirs qui le paralysent. Ils se retrouvent dans la peau de l'adolescent fasciné par l'aura sombre de cet homme.

« Severus, je suis content de te retrouver » dit Tom d'une voix douce et envoutante.

Severus a du mal à se défaire de la fascination que l'homme exerce sur lui, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas d'Harry qui est prêt à se jeter sur lui au moindre signe de menace envers Severus. Il répond d'ailleurs à sa place.

« Ce n'est pas son cas, espèce de pourriture. Tu es là uniquement pour avouer tes crimes et partir en prison, si je ne te tue pas avant. Ce qui arrivera au moindre geste inconsidéré de ta part… Ne te gêne surtout pas, ça me ferait très plaisir ».

Tom n'accorde aucune attention à Harry, il reste focalisé sur Severus, toujours silencieux. Cette attitude conforte Tom dans l'idée que Severus veut revenir avec lui, il faut qu'il dissipe le malentendu qui les a séparés et qu'il écarte ce nuisible qui s'accroche. Tom ne remarque même pas que c'est maintenant Severus qui tient fermement la main d'Harry pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur lui. Il est aveuglé par son obsession pour Severus.

« Reviens vers moi, Severus » commence-t-il en tendant la main. « Tu étais jeune lorsque tu m'as quitté, tu ne pouvais pas comprendre que tous ces morts étaient nécessaires pour que j'accomplisse ma destinée. Et moi, aveuglé par ma haine, je n'ai pas compris que tu faisais partie de cette destinée. Tu m'appartiens Severus ! »

Severus frissonne de dégoût face à la folie de cet homme qui fait passer ses désirs avant tout, sans jamais se soucier des autres. Tout le contraire d'Harry qui est capable de tout sacrifier pour le bonheur de ceux qu'il aime. Il presse la main du jeune homme pour lui faire comprendre que ça va, qu'il s'est repris et commence à parler.

« Tu me dégoûtes profondément Tom. Tu es un monstre et jamais… »

Avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, un coup de feu résonne et Tom, dont le visage s'était déformé de colère aux paroles de Severus, écarquille les yeux en fixant un point derrière Harry, puis tombe lentement alors qu'une tache écarlate s'élargit sur sa poitrine.

Les reflexes conditionnés par son entrainement prennent le dessus, Severus fait tomber Harry à terre et se retourne prêt au combat. Il découvre Peter Pettigrew, qui tient toujours son pistolet, et qui regarde Tom le visage baigné de larmes.

Severus bondit comme un félin pour le désarmer mais avant qu'il l'atteigne, l'homme retourne l'arme contre lui et se tire une balle dans la tête.

Severus s'arrête choqué alors qu'Harry fou de rage qu'il l'ait écarté se jette dans ses bras.

« Plus jamais, tu entends, plus jamais ! Je n'accepte pas que tu m'écartes pour te précipiter dans le danger comme un crétin ! »

Severus se rend compte qu'Harry tremble et il resserre ses bras pour l'étreindre plus étroitement. Puis il l'entraine vers la maison, il sait que les autres vont se charger de faire le nécessaire.

-

_Deux heures du matin à Prince's House_

-

Assis dans un confortable fauteuil en cuir, un verre de cognac à la main, Severus écoute Harry faire le récit de ce qui s'est passé sur la plage à Draco et Remus.

« Mais pourquoi Pettigrew a-t-il fait ça ? » demande Draco.

« J'ai toujours pensé que sa haine envers moi était dû à la jalousie. Je crois qu'il était fou amoureux de Tom qui profitait de lui. Je suppose qu'il a été trop loin. On ne saura sans doute jamais ce qui s'est vraiment passé… » répond Severus qui prend part pour la première fois à la discussion.

Depuis qu'ils sont rentrés, il observe Harry qui a retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre, comme si la mort de deux hommes devant ses yeux ne l'avait absolument pas touché. Il accepte simplement les évènements et considère qu'une partie de sa vie prend fin. Ses parents sont vengés. Ses amis sont heureux. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance pour lui.

Harry est un mystère. À la fois fort et vulnérable, il a en lui l'ombre et la lumière.

Lorsqu'il le rejoint pour se blottir contre lui, Severus se dit que finalement, il ne faut pas chercher à le comprendre. Il faut juste l'accepter tel qu'il est. Accepter que c'est un enchanteur qui lui a jeté un charme tellement puissant qu'il ne conçoit plus sa vie sans lui.

Ho oui, Severus Snape, le solitaire, est charmé, définitivement charmé.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, Microbe ! Tu n'as aucune retenue ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il y avait des chambres pour faire ça ! »

Severus sourit en entendant la remarque indignée de Draco et réalise que l'excitation qui l'envahit progressivement est due à la main d'Harry qui s'est glissée subrepticement sous son pull.

La vie continue…

**FIN**

**-**

* * *

RAR sans adresses

Fidget00111 : merci de ma part et de celle de Tania ! Et bravo pour Spungen qu'à mon humble avis elle a bien fait de transformer en Malfoy !

Calimero : C'est la dernière fois que je peux te laisser une réponse (sauf si tu me laisses une adresse mail) et je tiens vraiment à te remercier de ta fidélité et de tous les commentaires que tu m'as laissés. Savoir que tu attendais la suite m'a motivé à oublier ma paresse naturelle pour écrire le plus vite possible. Bravo pour Spugen ! Bisous et peut-être à bientôt.

Nounou : merci ! Tes petits mots réguliers sont d'excellents encouragements !

* * *

**Le mot de la fin de Tania** :

Une fin parfaite pour un fic parfaite ! Un tendre happy-end après cette incroyable aventure ! Une adaptation du roman de JKR intéressante et très réussie ! Merci ! Tu nous as fait passer du rire aux larmes, en passant par la colère et les coups de chaleur ! **(Je te rappelle que tu me dois plusieurs paquets de mouchoirs d'ailleurs !^^). **J'ai été, et suis, plus qu'heureuse et honorée d'avoir été la bêta de cette fic ! **(Et des autres^^)** et espère pouvoir t'accompagner encore un peu^^ **(sauf si tu me trouve trop envahissante VV) **ça me fait bizarre de me dire que c'est fini ! Tu as tellement bien su nous faire aimer cette bande de joyeux lurons, et ce village… ils vont me manquer ! Bah, voilà, je pleure ! Je m'étais pourtant juré de ne pas pleurer ! Je,…je sais pas quoi dire d'autre, mes commentaires tout au long de l'aventure étaient spontanés donc ils reflètent tout ! Je n'aime pas les adieux, ça pique les yeux ! Mais pour nous aussi, la vie continue ! Papouilles et merci !

**Ps ****: Merci pour les lectrices/lecteurs d'Agathe qui ont aussi lu mes commentaires en bonus et qui m'ont laissé des messages dans les reviews^^ vous êtes adorables !**

* * *

Que dire de plus, c'était une belle aventure et moi aussi je suis triste de laisser Tilling et ses habitants. Merci Tania d'avoir considérablement amélioré mon texte et de m'avoir donné autant d'idées. Et merci à toutes les lectrices et particulièrement à celles qui nous ont laissé des encouragements ou des commentaires qui nous ont aidés à nous améliorer.

A bientôt


End file.
